Resultados de un trabajo de pociones
by Natty Malfoy
Summary: [Dr&Hr] Gracias a un trabajo de pociones pueden surgir tantas cosas... un romance... un bebé... muchas responsabilidades... y... chapt 26 up! tengan piedad, es mi primer fic! reviews please!
1. El trabajo

Resultados de un trabajo de Pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo uno: El trabajo 

Estaban en la clase de Pociones, Snape les había dado un larguísimo trabajo que tendrían que hacer durante las vacaciones y presentar como primera clase el año siguiente... Pero como era Snape, no pudo armar los grupos de otra forma que:

Potter – Parkinson

Weasley – Bulstrode

Granger – Malfoy

Y así con el resto, no sólo los armó mixtos sino que también con integrantes de distintas casas. 

"Perfecto" – pensó Hermione, al saber que tendría que ver la cara de Malfoy también en el verano, los rostros de sus amigos no brillaban precisamente por la felicidad, nadie había quedado satisfecho con eso, pero nadie replicó porque Snape últimamente estaba demasiado roñoso, no sólo con los Gryffindors, sino que también con su casa.

A la salida de la clase sintió esa voz que arrastraba las palabras:

-Granger..

Se dio vuelta y le respondió:

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo por el trabajo – y añadió viendo el rostro que le ponía ella – si, si, ya sé, yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto, pero bueno, no queda otra.

-Está bien – respondió Hermione -¿cómo hacemos?

-Durante todo julio voy a estar de vacaciones – replicó Draco, a lo que Hermione asintió, luego añadió – lo haremos en agosto.

-Ok, la primera quincena en mi casa y el resto del mes en la tuya.

Draco asintió, con cara de pocos amigos al saber que tendría que convivir quince días con Granger en el mundo muggle.

-Entonces el primero de Agosto estoy en tu casa, ¿está conectada la red flu?

-Si

-Nos vemos entonces, adiós.

-Adiós.

Hermione alcanzó a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban bastante enfadados por sus compañeros de pociones. Para levantarles el ánimo les dijo:

-Vamos chicos! En una semana terminan las clases, ¿Harry vas a veranear a casa de Ron? 

-Si – contestó este un poco desganado – pero sólo los últimos quince días, tengo que hacer el maldito trabajo con Parkinson.

-Yo no podré ir este año Ron, saldré con mis padres en julio y en agosto haremos el trabajo con Malfoy, así que nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon. 

-Bueno Herm – dijo Ron – ¿qué día nos vemos?

-Eh... ¿el 15 de agosto?

-Ok.

-Ok.

La semana que faltaba para el fin de clases pasó rapidísimo y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en el Expresso Hogwarts, al llegar a la estación se despidieron alegremente y cada cual se fue a su casa. El 31 de Julio, Herm volvió a su casa después de unas hermosas vacaciones y enseguida fue a escribirle a sus amigos, a Harry lo saludó por su cumpleaños y a Ron le escribió sólo para que no se ponga demasiado celoso. Cuando soltó a Terry (su lechuza) por la ventana, vio como un ave se acercaba, era una lechuza toda negra, con expresión peligrosa. Ella desató la carta y la lechuza echó a volar enseguida.

_Granger:_

_ Mañana a las 9 llego a tu casa, nos vemos._

_ D. Malfoy._

Hermione se dispuso a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes para Draco, y luego se fue a bañar, le avisó a sus padres la noticia y finalmente se acostó. Al día siguiente su despertador sonó a las 7:30, se levantó, se bañó y preparó el desayuno, a las 8:30 sus padres se fueron a trabajar y ella prendió la tv mientras esperaba que Draco llegara. Puntual, a las 9 se oyó una explosión en su chimenea y Draco salió despedido por ella. Se puso en pie y se sacó la capucha, dejando ver su pelo rubio platinado que ya no llevaba con gomina, dejando caer unos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la joven que lo contemplaba divertida, ella preguntó:

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Buenísimo, si alguna vez viajar por chimenea fue lindo... – contestó  sarcástico. Hermione sonrió.

-No me refería a tu traslado hasta acá, sino a tus vacaciones Malfoy.

-Ah!, fueron muy lindas... – titubeó un poco – eh... creo que si vamos a convivir un mes deberíamos llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no te parece?

-Está bien Draco, ¿desayunaste? Tengo todo preparado.

-No, no desayune, así que me vendría bien un desayuno a lo muggle – dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió a su vez, pensando que quizás no sería tan feo hacer un trabajo con Draco Malfoy.


	2. Convivencia, parte uno en casa de Hermio...

Resultado de un trabajo de Pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo dos: Convivencia, parte uno (en casa de Hermione)_

Luego de desayunar, Draco dijo:

-Muy rico el desayuno, ahora la parte fea, a trabajar...

Hermione asintió y mientras ella acomodaba las cosas del desayuno, Draco buscaba los libros para empezar. Trabajaron hasta el mediodía, cuando llegaron los padres de Hermione se presentaron, y para sorpresa de Herm, Draco fue muy amable con ellos. Luego de almorzar, Herm le dijo a Draco.

-Hay un club con pileta aquí cerca, ¿quieres que vayamos?

-Ok, me cambio y vamos. 

Ambos fueron a cambiarse y Hermione mientras preparaba su bolso pensaba, muy confundida "Draco está muy raro, no me insultó, no se quejó de nada muggle, hasta fue amable con mis padres. Pero debe ser todo por ese bendito trabajo, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts todo va a ser como antes". 

Al llegar al club, se bañaron en la pileta y luego estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, conversando como si fueran amigos desde siempre. Hermione descubrió que Draco no era la misma persona que en Hogwarts, con ella era muy simpático y para nada engreído. Draco, por su parte, cambió su forma de pensar hacia Herm, la creía un "ratón de biblioteca", como la llamaba en Hogwarts, aunque nada que ver a eso, ella era una chica estupenda, que también se divertía.

Pasó una semana y el trabajo progresaba, al igual que la amistad de los chicos crecía, un día en el club, Draco le dijo a Hermione:

-Herm... quisiera contarte algo...

-Si Draco, ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno... es que... mi ceremonia de iniciación como mortífago será en las vacaciones de navidad – soltó como sacándose un peso de encima.

Hermione sintió que el Draco que ella conocía era sólo una ilusión, bajó la vista y sólo pudo murmurar:

-Oh...

-Pero no quiero ser uno de ellos – agregó Draco al ver el rostro de Herm

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, preguntándole:

-¿Realmente no querés unirte al bando oscuro?

Draco sonrió amargamente y contestó:

-No Herm, no tengo "madera" para eso, a pesar de que fui criado con toda la severidad de los Malfoy, para convertirme en un mortífago, deben haber fallado en algo porque... – dudando un poco agregó con furia – odio a Voldemort. Odio a Slytherin, odio a Crabbe y a Goyle que son dos estúpidos, buenos para nada. Siempre los insulté por envidia, el "trío gryffindor", siempre juntos, siempre unidos, se metían en líos y no los descubrían, realmente son muy afortunados, los preferidos de Dumbledore. 

Herm sonrió con la mirada brillante y dijo:

-Draco!, yo lo sabía, lo sabía, vos no podías ser tan insensible. 

-No Herm, de insensible, que ya quisiera serlo, no tengo nada. Lo que ahora tengo es miedo, porque mi padre supone que seré un mortífago, aún no le dije nada. Si se llega a enojar me puede matar, tengo mucho miedo Herm.

-Tranquilo, ya verás como todo va a estar bien, una vez que estés en Hogwarts, Dumbledore no dejará que te hagan nada, solo tienes que ir y decirle todo, él te protegerá, aunque.. con respecto a Slytherin, no creo que se pueda hacer nada...

-Una lástima... pero creo poder soportar 6° y 7° con ellos, después de todo, allí estuve desde que entré. Gracias Herm, gracias por todo.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, sabiendo ambos que desde ese día algo cambiaría para siempre.

Esa noche luego de cenar, decidieron salir a caminar, se despidieron de los padres de Herm y se dirigieron a una plaza, allí empezaron se sentaron en un banco y siguieron conversando de Quidditch, de Hogwarts y de miles de temas más, aunque ambos eludiendo lo que querían realmente decirse, hasta que Hermione empezó:

-Draco, yo...

-Shh – la calló él con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Sus labios se unieron, al principio muy suavemente, luego Draco avanzó el beso encontrando a una Hermione totalmente inexperta, pero siguió con el beso y poco a poco Herm aprendió, terminaron en un beso muy apasionado, mientras se separaban con una sonrisa, Draco dijo:

-No lo puedo creer, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts nunca había besado a nadie.

Hermione se sonrojó, mientras le respondía:

-No, es que yo esperaba que vos te decidieras a besarme – susurró riendo.

-Bueno, al fin me decidí – dijo él sonriendo, y poniendo voz formal - ¿Quiere ser mi novia, señorita Granger?

-Eh... voy a tener que pensarlo mucho... si!!!

Volvieron a besarse y luego se levantaron para volver a la casa de ella. Esa noche ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, felices de saber que eran correspondidos en sus sentimientos.

La semana que faltaba para cambiar de casa terminó muy pronto, el trabajo iba casi a la mitad. Los chicos alistaron todo y esa mañana se despidieron de los padres de Herm.

-Draco, quedé con Harry y Ron de encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon hoy, podríamos pasar el día allí y luego vamos a tu casa, ¿te parece?

Draco asintió, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le decía sobre sus labios:

-Si es lo que mi chica quiere, entonces me parece.

Se dirigieron ambos a la chimenea y entrando en ella gritaron:

-"_Callejón Diagon_"

Allí se encontraron con Ron y Millicent Bulstrode que parecían  estar despidiéndose, su trato parecía un poco tenso. Draco y Herm rieron viéndolos. Buscaron con la mirada y un poco más lejos se encontraban Harry y Pansy Parkinson. Ésta al ver a Draco se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó:

-Draco!!! Te extrañé mucho, no te hizo nada esta sangre sucia, ¿eh?

Draco se la quitó de encima y le dijo con la mirada dura:

-No vuelvas a decirle así, ¿me escuchaste bien? Y para que te quedes tranquila, Herm no me hizo nada.

Parkinson los miró perpleja, pensando: "_Esa sangre sucia de Granger le hizo algo a mi Draco, está muy extraño_". Luego su mirada fue de furia y dirigiéndose a Draco dijo:

-Después hablamos. – Y se alejó de ellos muy enojada.

Harry, mientras tanto se había acercado a Hermione, luego de saludarse, miró con desprecio a Draco y le dijo a Herm.

-Espero que éste no te haya hecho nada, porque sino...

-Entre los dos lo dejamos de cama – dijo Ron que se había acercado.

-Tranquilos chicos, Draco no me hizo nada – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Draco? – preguntaron a coro sus amigos, mientras el mencionado se acercaba, preguntando:

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Nada – respondió Herm – sólo que creo que debemos explicarles las cosas a los chicos, ¿querés?

Draco asintió y se dirigieron los cuatro a la heladería "_Florean Fortescue_" (se escribía así???), allí mientras tomaban unos helados gigantes le explicaron todo lo de Draco a Harry y a Ron, que poco a poco empezaron a entender.

Finalmente Harry le dijo:

-No te preocupes que Dumbledore sabrá que hacer, yo sólo espero que seas de fiar, aunque por ahora bienvenido al club.

Draco sonrió diciendo:

-Gracias chicos, quería pedirles perdón por todas las veces que los insulté, a vos W... Ron y también a Harry.

Los dos asintieron y luego Draco, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura agregó:

-Bueno, y creo que tenemos que decirles otra cosa con Herm...

-Si – dijo ella sonriendo – Draco y yo...

-Somos novios – finalizó él, mientras Harry y Ron abrían los ojos como platos...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola!!! Todos bien??

Espero que si, bueno, se que el capi está malísimo, prometo mejorar, ténganme paciencia que pronto estará mucho más bueno.

Ah!!! Y ... REVIEWS plis!!!!!!!!!


	3. Convivencia, parte dos en casa de Draco

Resultados de una clase de pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo tres: Convivencia, parte dos (en casa de Draco)_

-Bueno, y creo que tenemos que decirles otra cosa con Herm...

-Si – dijo ella sonriendo – Draco y yo...

-Somos novios – finalizó él, mientras Harry y Ron abrían los ojos como platos...

-¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Que Draco y yo estamos de novios – repitió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero... – saltó Ron – no... no puede ser.

-¿No es una broma Hermione? – preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-No Harry, es verdad, aunque no entiendo que tiene de malo que esté saliendo con Draco.

-Nada, nada – dijo Ron

Decidieron cambiar de tema de conversación y pasaron el resto del día dando vueltas de aquí para allá, se compraron todos los libros y útiles para 6° año de Hogwarts. Ya a la tardecita, Draco y Hermione se despidieron de Harry y Ron y se dirigieron a la chimenea del "_Caldero Chorreante_" y, tomando polvos flu gritaron:

-"_A la mansión Malfoy_"

Cayeron uno sobre otro en la chimenea de la habitación de Draco, Hermione trató de levantarse, pero Draco la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo contra sí, mientras la besaba. Luego de un rato ambos se levantaron y se quitaron las capas llenas de hollín. Draco dijo:

-Ven Herm, te mostraré donde dormirás.

La condujo por un pasillo y abrió una puerta, mostrándole una amplia habitación, con baño privado y cama doble con dosel. Ella admirando todo dijo:

-Waw! Está muy linda Draco, pero estamos muy lejos – agregó haciendo cara triste.

Draco sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió a un cuadro de un delfín, lo levantó dejando al descubierto un pasadizo y le dijo a Hermione:

-Ven, sígueme.

Lo recorrieron todo y en poco tiempo estaban nuevamente en la habitación de Draco, donde había una réplica del cuadro del delfín. Luego Draco le dijo:

-Ve a ponerte tu traje de baño, en un rato te paso a buscar para ir a la piscina. 

Herm se fue por el pasadizo y quince minutos después Draco apareció por el cuadro. Al verla lista salieron por la puerta y recorriendo pasillos y pasillos lograron salir al patio trasero, donde había una gran piscina. Se metieron y se refrescaron, luego se pusieron a juguetear con el agua, hasta que Herm preguntó:

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Nunca están en la casa, se van a la mañana muy temprano y vuelven a la medianoche – respondió tranquilo Draco.

Se quedaron un rato más allí y luego se fueron a bañar (cada cual en su habitación... no sean mal pensados... por ahora, jejeje)

Hermione una vez bañada, salió al balcón de su habitación a contemplar la luna y las estrellas, mientras pensaba, ensimismada, que nunca hubiera creído si le decían que estaría de novia con Draco Malfoy. Rió suavemente y al sentir unos pasos se dio vuelta y encontró a un rubio de mechones rebeldes y ojos grises que la contemplaba divertido. Se acercó a él y mirando hacia arriba (Draco le llevaba 20 cm), lo besó, él tenía unos labios muy finos, que se perdían en los suyos voluptuosos.

Se separaron y él le susurró:

-Vamos a cenar, ven a ver lo que tengo preparado.

Luego de recorrer varios pasillos, llegaron a una habitación, que tenía una mesa para dos, con velas flotando alrededor y una música de fondo que salía como "por arte de magia". 

Herm, contemplo todo y luego dijo:

-Maravilloso Draco.

Éste sonrió y la condujo a la mesa, luego de cenar, Draco tomó la varita y murmuró:

-"**_Finite Incantatem_**".

 Con esto, el techo y dos de las paredes "desaparecieron" y dejaron ver la linda noche que los acompañaba. Draco explicó:

-Fue todo una ilusión, estamos en un balcón. 

Se acercaron a la orilla y vieron los terrenos de los Malfoy, la piscina, el campo de Quidditch, el lago...

Luego Draco abrazó a Hermione y le susurró al oído:

-¿Bailamos? 

Ella asintió y se dejaron llevar por la melodía suave de la música. Draco era muy buen bailarín y Herm supo llevar los pasos.

Un rato más tarde, ya en la habitación de Hermione, se despidieron con "unos" besos de buenas noches y Draco cruzó el pasadizo a su dormitorio.

Los días siguieron pasando y mientras los chicos continuaban el trabajo se acercaba el momento de partir a Hogwarts. Ese día finalmente llegó y Hermione vio por primera vez en su estadía a Lucius y a Narcisa Malfoy. Ellos llevaron a los chicos a la estación y despidieron a Draco, para Hermione sólo hubo un par de miradas cínicas. Luego de entrar en la plataforma 9 y ¾, Draco tranquilizó a Herm:

-No les hagas caso, miran así a todos los muggles, además ya no pueden hacerte nada. Espero que Dumbledore pueda hacer algo con lo mío...

Hermione asintió muy segura y replicó:

-Seguro, Dumbledore te va a proteger de todo, quedate tranquilo.

Se encontraron con Ron y Harry quienes saludaron y luego buscaron un compartimiento en el tren. Charlaron los cuatro durante un largo rato y de repente se abrió la puerta y entró Ginny, Harry sin decir nada se levantó y se fue con ella. Ron les explicó:

-Se pusieron de novios en el verano, ahora están  pegotes como caramelo – dijo fastidiado.

Un rato más tarde, Parvati entró y le pidió a Ron de hablar con él. Éste, muy sonrojado salió de allí. Draco y Hermione soltaron una pequeña risita y se acercaron más.

Luego de "algunos besos", se pusieron a conversar sobre el trabajo; le faltaban algunos datos y los tendrían que buscar en la biblioteca.

-Nunca tenemos Pociones el primer día de clases, así que no habrá problemas para terminar el trabajo – dijo Draco.

Herm asintió y agregó:

-Si, mañana en la primer hora libre vamos a la biblioteca .

Al llegar a Hogwarts, después de la selección, el discurso de Dumbledore y el banquete, se entregaron los horarios. Hermione miró el suyo y se dio cuenta que tenían Pociones al día siguiente en la primera hora. Levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y vio que Draco la estaba mirando asustado. Sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios le dio a entender a Hermione:

-A la salida del comedor te espero.

Luego se levantó se su mesa y salió. Herm espero unos minutos y también salió. Draco la tomó por la cintura y le robó un beso, luego le preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Con Snape vamos fritos...

Hermione lo pensó un poco y luego respondió resignada:

-No nos queda otra que ir esta noche a la biblioteca...

-Esta bien, a la medianoche nos encontramos allá, pero ¿cómo vas a llegar sin que te vean?, yo tengo la capa invisible que compre el Hogsmeade hace un tiempo...

-Y yo tengo la de Harry así que con eso no hay problema. Otra cosa, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Dumbledore?

-Ah! Iba a ir ahora, y ya que estas... ¿me acompañas?

-Esta bien, pero te espero afuera, lo tenés que hablar vos a solas con Dumbledore. 

Al llegar a la gárgola, se dieron cuenta que ninguno sabía la contraseña del despacho.

-"**Grageas Bertie Bott**" –susurró una voz detrás de ellos

Dumbledore los invitó a pasar y al llegar al despacho, dijo:

-Pasa por aquí Draco.

Él le contó todo lo que pasaba y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en protegerlo. Un rato después salieron y encontraron a Herm que los esperaba. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y Draco le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Todo listo. 

Se despidieron de Dumbledore y salieron del despacho. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de Gryffindor y al despedirse, Draco le susurró al oído a Hermione:

-A la medianoche en la biblioteca, nos vemos.

Y se alejó hacia su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wenas!!! Yo de nuevo por aquí, ¿qué les parece el fic? Espero que les guste y gracias a los que lo leen, por eso, por leerlo *__*

Bueno, tienen mi mail para cualquier sugerencia, duda, amenaza o tomate por la cabeza que quieran mandar: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com

Les aviso que en el proximo capi empieza la aventura realmente!!!!

Ténganme paciencia, esto va a ir mejorando de a poco

Saludos a todos y plis!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye

Natty Malfoy


	4. Encuentros nocturnos en Hogwarts

Resultados de una clase de pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo cuatro: Encuentros nocturnos en Hogwarts._

-Todo listo. 

Se despidieron de Dumbledore y salieron del despacho. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de Gryffindor y al despedirse, Draco le susurró al oído a Hermione:

-A la medianoche en la biblioteca, nos vemos.

Y se alejó hacia su casa.

Herm entró en su sala común, donde Harry y Ron la esperaban para saber que había pasado. Ella les explicó que Dumbledore había aceptado ayudar a Draco y protegerlo de su padre.

Luego se excusó con ellos diciendo que tenía sueño y subió a su habitación, todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas así que sin hacer ruido preparó su mochila y se acostó vestida, esperando la medianoche, por si acaso, puso el reloj una hora después.

A las 23:30 se levantó y salió del cuarto, fue al pabellón de los varones y buscó la puerta que decía "6° año". La abrió suavemente por si alguno estaba despierto pero enseguida se escucharon cinco ronquidos y ella rió despacio.

Se dirigió al baúl de Harry y con un:

-"**_Alohomora_**" 

Pudo abrirlo. Tomó la capa y salió. Bajó a la sala común, estaba desierta, aprovechó y se cubrió con la capa, luego salió por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta, estaba destrabada, por lo tanto Draco ya habría llegado. Se quitó la capa y trató de ver algo en la oscuridad, de repente, le taparon la boca con una mano y le susurró una voz muy conocida:

-Shh, tranquila, soy yo.

Se dio vuelta y besó a Draco, luego fueron a buscar la información que faltaba para terminar el trabajo. Al encontrar el libro, Herm se dirigió a una mesa, pero Draco le dijo:

-Vení por acá, vamos a estar más cómodos.

Hermione siguió extrañada a Draco, él se detuvo al frente de un tapiz con el escudo de Hogwarts y murmuró:

-"**_Bliotec Escudoro_**"

Al decir esto, el tapiz se desvaneció, dejando libre una puerta que los condujo a una habitación con una chimenea con fuego crepitante, una cama doble, una mesa y cómodos sillones.

Draco contempló unos segundos el rostro sorprendido de Hermione y luego le explicó:

-Lo descubrí hace dos años, una tarde libre, caí aquí por accidente..

Herm sonrió y se pusieron a trabajar, una hora más tarde habían terminado. Ella guardó todo en su mochila y fue a despedirse de Draco para irse a dormir, pero éste la tomó por la cintura mientras hacía pucherito y le decía:

-¿Tan rápido te vas?, y yo que pensaba que querías estar conmigo...

Herm rió sobre sus labios y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, el beso muy pronto se hizo más profundo y apasionado, Draco empezó a bajar por su cuello, mientras ella recorría su espalda...

La ropa empezaba a molestar así que las camisas de ambos volaron en un segundo, los pantalones también y pronto, entre besos y caricias acabaron tumbados sobre la cama. Draco desprendió el sostén de Herm y se lo sacó dejando sus senos al descubierto. 

Tentado comenzó a besarlos,  Herm estaba extasiada de placer y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Draco. Las prendas íntimas de ambos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y lentamente Draco entró en ella. Herm soltó un gemido de dolor y placer, mientras susurró:

-Sigue...

Draco entró un poco más y luego ambos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo hasta quedas exhaustos. Draco salió de Herm y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola. Sin darse cuenta ambos, se quedaron dormidos....

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo...

-Harry, fue muy lindo... 

-Bueno Gin, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, tenía miedo de ser muy bruto con vos...

-¿Bruto?, no, nada que ver, fuiste muy dulce y suave... te amo

-Yo también...

Luego de un rato, los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, mientras Harry pensaba:

-"¿Por qué Herm no me habrá pedido la capa?

Herm, se despertó sobresaltada, pensando en la hora que sería, aunque al mirar la ventana se tranquilizó, viendo que estaba todo oscuro. Se fijó en el reloj de Draco, eran las 5. Acariciándolo y besándolo, lo despertó:

-Draco, amor, nos quedamos dormidos...

-Si Hermy yo también te quiero – respondía él en sueños. 

-No, Draco, despertate, que tenemos que irnos...

-Hermy, no te vayas... –seguía con su sueño pesado.

Hermione ya sin ideas, no le quedó otra que decir bastante fuerte:

-Llegó Lucius Malfoy a Hogwarts!!!!

Draco pegó un salto y abrió grande los ojos, asustado. Pero al ver como Hermione se doblaba de la risa se tranquilizó. 

Ella, aún sin dejar de reírse, dijo:

-Bueno, para la próxima se como despertarte, tenés el sueño de un mamut.

-De un qué? –preguntó Draco extrañado

-Nada, nada –replicó ella –Ya vístete que tenemos que volver a nuestras casas.

-Oh –dijo poniendo carita de cachorrito –Un ratito más...

-No Draco, ya son las 5 y cuarto, muy pronto empezarán todos a despertarse, vamos!!!

Ambos se vistieron, luego tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron. Cada cual se puso su capa y salieron sin hacer ruido de la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Herm se fue al pabellón de los varones a devolverle la capa a Harry. Entró a la habitación y sintió una voz:

-Ya Herm, quítate la capa.

Buscó asustada al dueño de esa voz y enseguida vio los ojos verdes de Harry, observándola. Ella se quitó la capa y Harry rió:

-Vaya! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Fui a la biblioteca, con Draco a terminar el trabajo para Snape. 

-Waw! No deben haber hecho nada en vacaciones para estar toda una noche "trabajando".

-No, sólo nos faltaban unos datos –respondió Herm toda sonrojada, lo que provocó que Harry riera nuevamente.

-Ya, ya –dijo él –Ve a arreglarte un poco, si no quieres que sospechen.

-Ok –dijo Herm, le devolvió la capa y susurró antes de irse –No le digas nada a Ron, por favor.

Harry negó con la cabeza y ella murmuró:

-Gracias. 

Herm se volvió a su pabellón y encontró a sus compañeras dormidas, respiró aliviada y se dirigió a su cama, donde dejó la mochila. Luego buscó en el baúl ropa limpia y se metió a bañar. Salió y se visitó con el uniforme de Hogwarts, que resaltaba todas sus curvas, había crecido bastante en el verano.

Luego se puso poción alisadora en el pelo y lo dejó suelto, cayendo como una cascada hasta su cintura. 

Salió del baño y eran ya las 6:30, empezó a despertar a sus compañeras y luego de asegurarse que no volverían a dormirse (con un baldazo de agua fría cada una), bajó a la sala común con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Abajo encontró a Harry, le preguntó:

-¿Y Ron?

-Intentando despertarse –respondió él –Waw! Si que estás linda Herm...

-Gracias, menos mal que aprendí a hacer la poción alisadora, sino tendría un desastre en mi pelo. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Dale! Me muero de hambre – dijo Harry frotándose la panza.

-Ay Dios! Ustedes nunca cambian.... –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al gran comedor y Herm se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin, donde un Draco Malfoy muy sonriente, la miraba asombrado.

Ellos se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando estaban por empezar a desayunar llegó Ron, con el pelo mojado y una cara de dormido increíble.

-Gracias por el baldazo Harry –dijo con voz ronca.

Harry sonrió y le susurró a Herm:

-No tuve otro remedio para que se despertara...

-Si, yo tuve que hacer lo mismo con Parvati y Lavender. 

Rieron juntos y al rato vieron a ambas chicas con el pelo mojado también:

-Gracias por despertarnos Herm –dijeron un poco enfadadas.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron todos a las clases, mientras iba caminando, a Hermione la tomaron por la cintura, al darse vuelta encontró a Draco, quién le susurró:

-¡Pero que linda estás! No me hagas tan difícil fingir que no pasa nada, no voy a aguantar...

-Vamos, que sólo tengo el pelo un poco más lacio, es solo eso...

-Pero yo te veo linda, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Aguantarte –le replicó ella sonriendo.

Entraron a la mazmorra de Snape y éste comenzó la clase:

-Bueno alumnos, vamos a ver la primera nota del año, espero no tener que enfadarme demasiado –dijo mirando a Neville –ni tampoco quiero aburrirme –agregó mirando a Herm. –Bueno, empecemos.

Todos los grupos fueron pasando y exponiendo el trabajo, hubo muy buenas notas y nadie desaprobó. Draco y Herm, como era obvio, sacaron el único 10 de la clase.

A la salida de la clase, Draco llevó a Herm a un rincón y le susurró al oído:

-Esta noche nos vemos en el cuatro de la biblioteca, acordate: "Bliotec Escudoro"

La besó y se fue. Así empezó el año para los chicos, que desde entonces tuvieron un lugar privado para ellos.

---o—o—o—o—o---

Wenas!!! Yo por aquí de nuevo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y les aviso que la aventura recién comienza!!!

Tienen mi mail para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com se recibe de todo...

Gracias a los que mandaron reviews:

José Antonio, PadmaPatilNaberrie, V@nesa, Nicol-Aru y Anna15

Ya tengo escrito el capi 5, sólo tengo que pasarlo a la PC, así que prontito otra actualización.

Creo que es todo, ah! Un último pedido:

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Plis!!!!!!!!!

Besos a todos.

Natty Malfoy


	5. Nuevos integrantes en la Orden del Fénix...

Resultados de una clase de pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo cinco: Nuevos integrantes en la Orden del Fénix y cumpleaños._

Una semana después del inicio de las clases, Dumbledore mandó a llamar a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y también a Draco.

Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Albus habló:

-Bueno chicos, se preguntarán para qué están aquí... Todos saben de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix (los chicos asintieron). Hemos decidido, que formarán parte de ella, obviamente si ustedes quieres, esto es para poder protegerlos mejor de los ataque de Voldemort. Si deciden participar, tendrán clases de entrenamiento para poder defenderse.

Luego de un silencio, Harry dijo:

-Quiero formar parte.

-Yo también –dijo Ginny.

-Y yo –agregó Ron.

-Nosotros también –finalizaron Draco y Hermione.

-Buena decisión –alentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. –Los espero esta noche para el ritual de iniciación, aquí a la medianoche.

Quedaron todos extrañados, pero esa noche a la hora fijada estaban los cinco esperando a Dumbledore.

Éste llegó un rato después y con una seña les indicó que lo siguieran. 

Luego de recorrer varios pasillos entraron a una sala donde estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (que había sido absuelto el año anterior), Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y Albus Dumbledore.

Recibieron a los jóvenes con alegría y luego de unos momentos de charla, Albus intervino:

-Creo que debemos empezar.

Todos asintieron y Dumbledore si dirigió a Harry:

-Con el siguiente hechizo, probarás que mereces ser de la Orden del Fénix, que no nos traicionarás.

Apuntando con su varita a la cabeza de Harry dijo:

-"**_Veriseratum Fénix Order_**"

La apariencia de Harry siguió siendo igual, Dumbledore explicó a los chicos:

-Como ven, en Harry no cambió nada, pero si este hechizo se aplicara en un mortífago, todo su rostro se pondría negro.

Aplicó el hechizo al resto de los chicos y todos quedaron con la misma apariencia, incluso Draco.

Luego Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y le pidió:

-Deja al descubierto tu brazo derecho.

Harry se remangó hasta arriba del codo y Dumbledore le preguntó por última vez:

-¿Seguro Harry?

Él asintió y Dumbledore apuntando con su varita al brazo de Harry dijo:

-"**_Agregum Fénix Order_**"

De la varita salió un rayo rojo y fue directamente al brazo de Harry, arriba del codo, éste se quejó:

-Auch! Esto duele!.

Sirius lo tranquilizó:

-Son solo unos minutos, Harry.

Luego de un rato el rayo rojo acabó y en el brazo de Harry había quedado marcada la figura de un fénix.

Cuando todos los chicos tuvieron su marca, Albus dijo:

-Bueno chicos, ya están todos. El fénix que todos tenemos en el brazo, actúa como comunicador, miren:

Descubriendo su brazo derecho, tocó la marca del fénix y todos sintieron una sensación de calor en el brazo. Dumbledore siguió:

-Pero si yo estuviera en situación de peligro, el brazo les ardería y el fénix tendría todas llamas a su alrededor. Si sienten la sensación de calor y alrededor del fénix está de color rojo fuerte, es porque nos reunimos. En ese caso tienen que tocar la marca y automáticamente serán trasladados al lugar de la reunión. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber por ahora. ¿Alguna duda?

-Si –dijo Harry. –La marca está en un lugar bastante visible, ¿cómo hacemos para que nadie sepa que formamos parte de la orden?

-Con el encantamiento ilusión –respondió Dumbledore. -¿Alguien lo sabe?

-Yo –dijeron Draco y Hermione.

-Bueno, aplíquenselos a sus compañeros.

Draco apunto al brazo de Harry y Herm al de Ron, ambos dijeron:

-"**_Ilusoe!_**"

Al no pasar nada, los chicos miraron extrañados a Herm y a Draco, Dumbledore les explicó:

-Ustedes ven la marca porque saben que la tienen, pero los demás no van a verla, quédense tranquilos. Para deshacer el hechizo solo tienen que apuntar a la marca y decir "Finite Incantatem".

Draco y Herm se aplicaron el hechizo y luego lo hicieron con Ginny.

-Bueno –dijo Dumbledore. –La reunión terminó, vayan a dormir chicos y al despertarse tomen esto –dijo mientras les extendía una pastilla blanca a cada uno. –Es para que estén descansados. Esta noche dormirán solo dos horas –agregó viendo su reloj, que marcaba las 4:30.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. Las clases de entrenamiento empezaron la noche siguiente y a cada uno le dieron un frasquito con las pastillas para que no tuvieran sueño. Las clases las darían los lunes, miércoles y jueves.

Mientras tanto, el cumpleaños de Draco y Hermione se acercaba, él los cumplía el 17 de septiembre y ella el 19. Draco le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Herm, se la daría el 19 a la noche.

El día de su cumpleaños, Draco recibió los regalos de su familia, de sus compañeros de Slytherin, de sus nuevos amigos de Gryffindor y el más lindo de todo, el de Herm, que fue una cadenita de oro con un dije con la inscripción: "Te Amo".

Dos noches después, citó a Herm en el cuarto de la biblioteca y luego terminó de preparar la habitación...

Hermione esta vez le pidió la capa a Harry y éste se la prestó gustoso, ya que sabía cuales eran los planes de Draco. 

Ella subió a su habitación a prepararse, se bañó y se puso la poción alisadora en el pelo. Se vistió con una falda de jean (mezclilla), una remera manga largas blancas y zapatillas. Tomó una campera, por las dudas y salió.

Luego de pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se puso la capa invisible y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aún no había cerrado, y por suerte para Herm la puerta estaba abierta. 

Entró y fue directamente al último corredor, que no era muy frecuentado. Al final de este estaba el escudo de Hogwarts con el pasadizo al cuarto.

Diciendo la contraseña, entró y encontró a Draco, vestido con jeans, zapatillas y una camisa blanca (N/A: la ropa muggle le queda!!!), Herm sonrió y mientras se abrazaba a Draco y recibía un beso de él en su cuello, miró a su alrededor, Draco había usado un encantamiento que había transformado la habitación en un lugar lleno de velas en el piso, con una mesa baja y almohadones como sillas, también había una cama doble una ventana con vista al mar. Le había quedado todo hermoso, Draco dominaba muy bien las transformaciones e ilusiones. 

Mientras le admiraba su obra, Draco sonriendo sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se la dio a Herm:

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor.

-Gracias Draco, no era necesario...

Al abrir la cajita encontró una cadenita de oro y un dije de una "H" y un anillo de oro también, que por dentro llevaba la inscripción: "Te Amo, Draco"

Ella le sonrió y se puso el anillo mientras se daba vuelta para que Draco le pusiera la cadenita, él aprovecho y la abrazó por la cintura mientras le besaba en el cuello. Herm se dio vuelta y lo besó, luego Draco la tomo por la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, se sentaron ambos en los almohadones y con una palmada de Draco, la comida apareció en sus platos. 

Luego de cenar, Draco activó música con un simple hechizo e invitó a bailar a Herm, la suave y romántica melodía los acompañaba y pronto acabaron en la cama...

Al día siguiente (era sábado), se despertaron a las 6, se vistieron y luego se despidieron. Al llegar a su habitación, Herm encontró una lechuza de sus padres, que la saludaban por su cumpleaños y le regalaban ropa. Sus compañeras aún dormían y decidió no despertarlas. Se bañó y se cambió con la ropa nueva (un jean y una remera). Al bajar ya había más movimiento en la sala común, Ron y Harry la esperaban para saludarla, luego le pidieron que subiera a su habitación para poder darle el regalo. 

Cuando estuvieron arriba Harry explicó:

-Lo compramos entre los dos, creemos que te va a ser MUY útil –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si, esperamos que te guste –agregó Ron mientras le acercaba un paquete.

Ella lo abrió y encontró una capa invisible, mientras reía divertida dijo:

-Gracias chicos! Se nota cómo me conocen!.

Luego fueron a desayunar y un rato más tarde, llegaron a la mesa Parvati y Lavender, quienes luego de saludarla le dieron un paquete cada una. Parvati le había comprado un libro de transformaciones y Lavender, un kit completísimo de maquillaje mágico. 

Herm agradeció sonriendo ambos regalos. El resto del día estuvo muy entretenido con sus amigos y a la tardecita Dumbledore la llamó a su despacho, al llegar saludó:

-Buenas tardes profesor.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias profesor.

-Toma Hermione, es el regalo de toda la Orden del Fénix. Te va a ser muy útil –dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba un envoltorio.

Al abrirlo Herm encontró tres libros, uno sobre encantamientos avanzados, otro de pociones avanzados y el último de aritmancia avanzado.

-Muchas gracias profesor, me serán muy útiles.

-De nada Hermione, eso era todo.

Herm salió del despacho del director y se encontró con Draco, quién le preguntó:

-¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

-Darme mi regalo, fueron tres libros. –respondió ella.

-Ah, que bueno! –dijo Draco sonriendo. -¿Puedo estar un ratito a solas con mi novia?

-Si –dijo ella sonriendo. –Vamos al cuarto de la biblioteca amor...

Y se dirigieron hacia allá, ya imaginando ambos lo que pasaría....

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas de nuevo!!!! Todos bien?? Espero que si

Estoy muy triste, no recibí ningún review... : - (

¿Es tan malo el fic? Se que no tengo madera para escritora, aunque pense que eso podía curarse...

Bueno, espero recibir por lo menos uno ahora.

Tienen mi mail : natty_malfoy@hotmail.com para lo que quieran.

En el próximo capi va a pasar un acontecimiento muy importante!!!

Les mando saludos a todos, si es que aún hay alguien leyendo esto...

Besos

Natty Malfoy


	6. Resultados de tanto amor

Resultados de una clase de pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo seis: Resultados de tanto amor_

Estaban ya a fines de Noviembre, el frío se hacía notar en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione se dirigía con prisa a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando de repente sintió un mareo y se apoyó en la pared. Entró a un baño para lavarse la cara, pero al llegar fue directamente al inodoro y vomitó (N/A à puaj!!!) todo lo que había almorzado. 

Hacía ya tres semanas que pasaba lo mismo. Le daba asco cualquier olor y vomitaba con mucha facilidad, sin contar las dos veces que se había desmayado.

Una de ellas fue con Harry y Ron, quienes se preocuparon mucho. Con la excusa de "no haber desayunado", Herm pudo zafar esa vez. 

La otra fue con Draco, una tarde mientras paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts; él la había llevado a la habitación de la biblioteca y cuando recobró el conocimiento, Draco le había preguntado qué le había pasado, frente a él, Herm no pudo mentir y le dijo:

-Tuve un gran mareo Draco, fue solo eso, ya estoy bien.

-Bueno, pero si se repite quiero que vayas a ver a Madam Pomfrey, a ver si estás enferma... –había dicho él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

De esa última vez habían pasado tres días y Herm se había quedado pensando en una posibilidad y desde entonces había estado buscando un hechizo para comprobarlo.

Finalmente lo halló: si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, en el lugar indicado aparecería una figura. Decidió probarlo y esa noche, cuando comprobó que todas sus compañeras dormían, entró en el baño y cerró con llave.

Luego se sentó en uno de los inodoros y apuntando con su varita a su vientre murmuró:

-"**_Testius Comprobus_**"

Luego de unos segundos se visualizó perfectamente en su vientre la figura de un bebé...

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, aunque ni ella misma supo si era de tristeza o felicidad. Pensó en lo que diría Draco... sus amigos... los profesores...

No podría creer que ella, la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, la que nunca se saltaba reglas, la que nunca desobedecía... que ella... estuviera embarazada...

Su primera reacción fue decírselo a Draco. Así que al día siguiente lo citó en una hora libre en el cuarto de la biblioteca, cuando él llegó, se besaron y luego ella lo hizo sentar en la cama mientras le decía:

-Descubrí lo que me pasaba Draco, pero quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Apunta con tu varita a mi vientre y pronuncia: "**_Testius Comprobus_**".

Draco así lo hizo y para su sorpresa, un bebé apareció. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de golpe y tartamudeó:

-Es... es un bé.... bebé...

Hermione asintió seria, Draco no salía de su shock:

-Eh... estás... ¿embarazada?

Herm volvió a asentir. Finalmente Draco sonrió:

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!! Herm!!! Vamos a tener un bebé!!!

Los miedos de Hermione por la reacción de Draco se disiparon muy pronto y ya sonriendo ambos se abrazaron.

Todo lo que se venía lo afrontarían juntos...

Media hora más tarde, seguían ambos acostados en la cama, Draco tenía una mano apoyada en el vientre de Herm y sonreía, dijo:

-Será una nena preciosa, igual que vos mi Herm preciosa.

-Draco, pero si va a ser un varoncito como su papá... –decía ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de un rato Herm agregó:

-Ya estoy un poco hinchada, no quiero que mis compañeros se enteren aún, esperaremos un tiempo más, ¿no te parece?

Draco asintió y Herm apuntó a su vientre y murmuró:

-"**_Ilusoe!_**"

-También podemos esperar para decírselo a Dumbledore si querés.

Esta vez fue Herm la que asintió. Se quedaron charlando con Draco el resto de la tarde:

-¿Cómo se llamará? –preguntó Draco ilusionado.

-Draco! Pero si faltan nueve meses aún!

-Bueno, pero no quiero que nuestro bebé esté sin identidad

-Está bien, hagamos una lista ambos de nombres y luego las cambiamos, descartamos los nombres que no nos gustan y de los que quedan decidimos.

-Ok.

Se pusieron ambos a preparar sus listas y quedaron así:

En la de Herm estaban:

**NIÑO: **

Aaron

Alejandro

Bryan

Franco

Jenaro

Sebastián

**NIÑA:**

Abril

Audrey

Frida

Laila

Ludmila

Sheila

Y en la de Draco:

**NIÑO:**

Agustín

Alexander

Benjamín

Graciano

Jerónimo

Joaquín

**NIÑA:**

Abigail

Karina

Leonela

Lucía

Sasha

Sol

Luego de revisarlas quedaron los siguientes nombres:

Para niño: Bryan, Franco, Sebastián y Alexander

Para niña: Audrey, Sheila, Lucía y Sasha

Y finalmente eligieron luego de un buen rato, para niño sería Bryan y para niña Sasha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! De nuevo por aquí, gracias a Katie Bell y a Gata2242 por sus reviews.

Aquí tienen el capi 6, se que está muy corto y quedó malo, pero bueno, este era solo para la noticia, lo alargué con lo de los nombres para que no quedara TAN corto.

El capi 7 viene con una gran revelación así que sigan leyendo!!!

Tienen mi mail natty_malfoy@hotmail.com para cualquier cosa.

Creo que mañana o pasado pongo el capi 7 y luego me voy de vacaciones!!!!

Besos a todos y...

Hasta la próxima.

Ah!!! Dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Natty Malfoy


	7. Vacaciones de Navidad La revelación de u...

Resultados de una clase de pociones

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo siete: Vacaciones de Navidad. La revelación de un gran secreto._

Las vacaciones de Navidad cada día estaban más cerca y Draco cada vez más nervioso. El 20 de Diciembre, llegó una carta de Lucius Malfoy a su hijo:

Draco:

         En 3 días iré a buscarte al colegio por la red flú, quiero que estés preparado a las 20 hs en el despacho de Snape. Tu ritual de iniciación será el 26 de diciembre, ese día te será revelado el secreto de los Malfoy.

Lucius M.

Draco le mostró la carta a Dumbledore, quién le aconsejó que le respondiera a su padre, pero que se negara a irse del colegio, aunque no le dijera aún que no quería ser mortífago.

Draco así lo hizo y luego fue a contarle a Herm, quien dijo:

-Bueno, es un buen comienzo. Espero que zafemos de esta sin demasiados problemas. ¿Ya te ha respondido?

-No –dijo él. –Le mandé la respuesta hará media hora.

Al día siguiente llegó otra carta:

Draco:

         ¿Cómo que no quieres venir a casa? Debes hacerlo hijo, además está tu ritual de iniciación y debes prepararte para ello. Espero que recapacites y me hagas saber tu respuesta.

Lucius M.

Esta vez, Dumbledore le dijo que le avisara a su padre que no quería ser mortífago.

Lucius Malfoy empezaba a desesperarse:

Hijo:

         No entiendo como puedes no pensar en ser mortífago, Draco, piénsalo mejor, de nuestro lado podrás conseguir mucho poder... Te voy a decir algo que no debería, pero lo hago para convencerte. Es el secreto de los Malfoy, que se mantiene oculto hasta que el joven cumple 16 años y se lo dice en su ritual de iniciación. Así pasó por generaciones, aunque creo que esta vez será la excepción. Draco, los Malfoy somos descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, pero no tenemos su apellido porque generaciones atrás, un hijo tuvo una discusión con su padre, que fue muy fuerte y no volvieron a verse más. El hijo viajó muy lejos y se cambió el apellido por el que tenemos, Malfoy. Con el pasar del tiempo volvió aquí, donde formó su familia. Tú eres su heredero, el único ya que todos nuestros antepasados tuvieron un solo hijo varón, en caso de que sea mujer no llegará a nacer, como fue el destino de tu hermana, que tendría dos años más que tú. Pero eso no importa ahora, pasado pisado, pensaremos en el presente y en el futuro, tendrás un hijo varón y así será siempre. ¿Te das cuenta por qué debes ser mortífago? Serás la mano derecha de nuestro Señor y como dice en el libro de Hogwarts, lucharás a muerte con el heredero de Gryffindor, que sospechamos que se trata de Potter. Finalmente podrás vengarte de él. Espero pronto tu respuesta.

Lucius Malfoy.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Draco se quedó de piedra, ahora más que nunca debería rechazar ser mortífago, no solo por él y por la memoria de su hermana sino que también por su hijo, era ese bebito el Heredero de Slytherin y él lo protegería de todo eso. No quería que su hijo tuviera nada que ver con Voldemort.

Fue a buscar a Herm para contarle y cuando la encontró ambos fueron al cuarto de la biblioteca, donde Draco, apuntando a Hermione dijo:

-"**_Finite Incantatem_**"

Sobre la delgada figura de Herm, se apreciaba una pancita muy chiquita, Draco sonrió al verla y mientras le daba la carta a Hermione para que la leyera, le levantó la ropa, destapó su vientre y lo acarició, le dio un beso y finalmente murmuró:

-Portate bien y cuidá a tu mamá.

Se levantó y se asustó cuando vio a Herm con el rostro pálido. La llevó a un sillón y la hizo sentar, luego se puso a su lado. Ella aún sostenía el papel en la mano y luego de unos segundos finalmente dijo:

-Oh, Draco, siento mucho lo de tu hermana... –lo abrazó mientras él sonreía con tristeza y amargura.

-Supongo que habría sido lindo tener una hermana mayor –dijo él.

Quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Hermione recordó otra cosa:

-O sea que sos el Heredero de Slytherin...

-Yo no, el último descendiente de los Malfoy... –murmuró Draco.

-¡El bebé! –se dio cuenta Herm.

Draco asintió y luego dijo:

-Ire a mostrarle la carta a Dumbledore, antes pasaré por la lechucería a mandarle la respuesta a mi padre.

-Te acompaño –dijo Herm. –Espera un segundo.

-"**_Ilusoe!_**" –se adelantó Draco apuntando a Herm con la varita.

Ella sonrió y luego salieron. En el camino de la lechucería al despacho de Dumbledore Herm habló:

-Draco... creo que es hora de decirle a Dumbledore lo del bebé, también quisiera que mis compañeros de Gryffindor lo sepan.

-Esta bien –aceptó Draco. –Ahora se lo diremos a Dumbledore, a tus compañeros podemos decírselo esta noche, pero quiero que estemos juntos –finalizó.

Herm asintió y ya no habló porque habían llegado al despacho de Dumbledore. Luego de decir la contraseña, subieron y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase –se escuchó la voz de Albus.

Ellos entraron y saludaron.

-Hola chicos –respondió Dumbledore.

-Llegó la última carta de mi padre profesor –dijo Draco mientras se la extendía.

Dumbledore la leyó detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo:

-Realmente no me esperaba que fueras el Heredero de Slytherin...

-Es que... –comenzó Draco. –No soy yo... es... mi hijo...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!!! ¡Que final les dejé! Eh?

Bueno, ahora van a tener que esperar por lo menos dos semanas porque me voy de viaje!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!

Tranquilos que llevo un cuadernillo para seguir escribiendo allá, o sea que apenas llegue paso lo que escribí y lo publico...

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Vacristel**: muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no te ahogues!!! Que raro! Acá en Argentina Franco es un nombre muy lindo, bah, que a mi me gusta mucho. Sigue leyendo!!!

**MechiMalfoy**: gracias, sos adivina por las dudas?? Jeje.

Los demás que leen... dejen REVIEWS, plis!!!!!!!! Me animan muchísimo.

Bueno, besos a todos.

Natty Malfoy


	8. Una noticia en Hogwarts

Resultados de un trabajo de Pociones

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Aclaración 2: No leí el 5º libro, sólo sé que Sirius muere y no lo acepto, por eso en mi fic está vivo. Si alguien que lo leyó quiere contarme algo del mismo, tienen mi mail: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com

_Capitulo 8: Una noticia en Hogwarts._

-¿Qué? –pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si, nuestro hijo será el Heredero de Slytherin –repitió Herm.

Dumbledore los miró, perplejo y apuntando a Hermione con la varita, murmuró:

-**_"Finite Incantatem"_**

Al ver a una Hermione toda hinchadita y con un poco de panza, confirmó lo que les habían dicho los chicos.

-No puede ser chicos, los creía responsables.

-Y lo somos –respondió Draco apresuradamente. –Tendremos a este bebé y nos casaremos al finalizar Hogwarts.

-Eso por descartado –dijo Dumbledore. -Pero ¿cómo harán a cuidarlo?, recuerden que aún les falta cursar un año...

-Lo veremos después profesor, aún faltan ocho meses para que nazca –respondió Hermione.

-Está bien –asintió Dumbledore. –Pero las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante para ti Hermione, debes descansar bien, así que no más entrenamientos nocturnos. La orden tendrá que enterarse de todo, tendremos que sobreproteger a ese pequeño, Voldemort lo querrá a toda costa si se entera de su existencia.

-Si profesor –dijo Draco. –Pero no teníamos pensado que todo el colegio se entere de nuestro hijo, sólo íbamos a decírselo a los profesores y a los compañeros de curso de Herm. 

-Bueno, sobre los profesores, déjenlo por mi parte. Les encargo decírselo a 6º de Gryffindor y Draco cuidarla mucho a Hermione.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Se despidieron porque en  minutos ambos tenían clases y se citaron después de ellas en el cuarto de la biblioteca.

Herm salió para los invernaderos de Herbología, donde le pidió a Harry y a Ron que reunieran a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor esa noche. Agregó que tenía que decirles algo muy importante. Ellos asintieron y siguieron con el trabajo.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione entró en un baño, sacó de su mochila la capa invisible y se la puso. Luego se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Apenas entró al cuatro, Draco le quitó la capa invisible y la tomó por la cintura, mientras Herm se deshacía de su mochila y se aferraba al cuello de Draco.

Se besaron muy apasionados y luego Draco cargó a Herm en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama. Le levantó la ropa destapando su pancita y empezó a besarla ascendiendo, mientras decía:

-¿Sabes "enano"? Tu mamá me tiene loco –Hermione sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de su chico.

Draco siguió subiendo con besos hasta llegar a sus senos, Herm suspiró al sentir los labios de Draco en su pezón, succionando suavemente, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el otro. Luego él se levantó y subió lo que le faltaba para llegar a su boca.

Estuvieron "mimándose", lo que quedaba hasta la hora de cenar. Después de comer, Draco se puso la capa invisible y siguió a Herm hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde esperaron unos minutos y luego llegaron Harry y Ron con el resto de los Gryffindors y le avisaron a Herm que en 15 minutos estarían todos en la habitación de los varones.

Quince minutos después, ella subió, con Draco atrás de ella, cubierto con la capa invisible. Al entrar se encontró con siete rostros que la miraban expectantes. Se sentó en la cama de Harry, donde estaban Parvati, Lavender y Neville. En la cama contigua (de Ron) estaban Seamus, Dean, Harry y Ron.

Herm empezó:

-Bueno chicos, en principio, gracias por venir. Lo que voy a decirles es algo muy importante para mí y como los quiero mucho a todos, creo que merecen saberlo, además que me encantaría que me acompañaran en lo que voy a vivir.

-Ya Hermione, ve al grano –dijo Lavender a su lado.

-Está bien, pero es largo. Harry y Ron conocen esta primera parte. ¿Recuerdan el trabajo que nos dio Snape a fin del año pasado? –todos asintieron y Herm continuó –Bueno, esa vez a mí me había tocado con Draco Malfoy. Convivimos un mes juntos y en ese tiempo pude conocerlo y me enteré de muchas cosas... Draco... si, Draco –agregó al ver las caras extrañadas de sus compañeros. –Iba a convertirse en mortífago en estas vacaciones, pero él no quería hacerlo, entonces le dije que Dumbledore lo protegería. Y así fue, ya rechazó tres veces las cartas de su padre, que le pedía que se fuera a su casa para su ritual de iniciación, por medio de ellas también se enteró que había perdido una hermana y que era el Heredero de Slytherin...

-Bueno Herm, lo sentimos por él, pero aún no entendemos qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos, que tiene que ver contigo –dijo Neville que, que ya no era el nenito de años atrás.

-Bueno... –dijo Herm. –Que en medio de todo esto él y yo nos hicimos novios en verano...

-Ay! Que guardadito lo tenías wachita –dijo Lavender.

Herm sonrió y luego siguió:

-Hay algo más, yo... estoy embarazada de Draco...

-¿Embarazada? –se oyeron cinco voces, Harry y Ron habían quedado mudos.

-Así es –asintió ella.

-**_"Finite Incantatem"_** –se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver y encontraron a Draco Malfoy observando la escena desde un rincón.

-Te voy a matar! –se oyó con furia la voz de Ron.

-¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Herm? –dijo un Harry muy enfadado.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Draco, pero los demás chicos se apresuraron a separarlos, aunque en sus rostros se veían las ganas de pegarle a Malfoy.

-Basta chicos! –retó Hermione.

Parvati y Lavender se fijaron en ella y exclamaron encantadas:

-¡Pero si ya tienes pancita!

-¡Qué bonita estás!

Los chicos, que ya se habían tranquilizado y vuelto a sentar, observaron a Herm, compartiendo la opinión de las chicas, quienes preguntaron entusiasmadas:

-¿Cuándo nace?

-¿Sabés qué va a ser?

-Mas o menos en Agosto nace, y no sé qué será aún, pero se llamará Bryan si es nene y Sasha si es nena –respondió Hermione tranquilamente.

-¡Qué lindos nombres! –exclamó Parvati.

Todos se entusiasmaron enseguida con la idea de tener un bebé en el grupo, el enojo de los varones se fue disipando enseguida y todos trataron a Draco como uno más del grupo.

En medio de la charla Hermione dijo:

-Chicos, gracias por tomar tan bien lo del bebé, ahora que lo saben, tengo que pedirles que no digan nada, porque el bebé es el Heredero de Slytherin y Voldemort si se entera, lo querrá a toda costa y debemos protegerlo.

Todos asintieron serios y luego decidieron irse a dormir. Antes, Draco y Hermione aclararon que para que los demás no se dieran cuenta sobre la panza de Herm, usaban el encantamiento Ilusión.

Al día siguiente, luego de almorzar, los chicos de la orden del Fénix sintieron el calor en el brazo. Los cinco, disimuladamente se fijaron y era que había reunión. Se reunieron a la salida del Gran Comedor y tocaron cada uno su marca del fénix. Así se aparecieron en la sala donde habían sido iniciados como miembros.

El resto de ellos ya estaban esperándolos, al verlos, Dumbledore pronunció:

-**_"Finite Incantatem"_**

Todos pudieron apreciar a Hermione, Arabella fue hacia ella y exclamó:

-Felicidades!! Estás preciosa!!

-Arabella!! –se oyó la dura voz de Minerva McGonagall. –No hizo algo por lo que debamos felicitarla. Me ha decepcionado señorita Granger.

Herm bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, pero Arabella la animó enseguida:

-No le hagas caso, es la edad. Realmente te ves muy bonita, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Eh... dos meses, creo.

-A ver... veremos –dijo Arabella. Sacó de su bolso un cuaderno gordo con tapas duras, que tenía como título "Diario Mágico de la Embarazada". Al abrirlo, en la contratapa tenía un a figura de una mano, Arabella le pidió a Herm que apoyara la suya en la figura. Ella así lo hizo y todos los datos personales e importantes en un embarazo, quedaron anotados en las primeras hojas.

Luego Arabella, sosteniendo aún la mano de Herm sobre el cuaderno, dijo apuntándola con la varita:

-**_"Tempus Comprobus"_**

En el cuaderno quedó anotado: **Semana 8, Mes 2**. Arabella retiró la mano de Herm y le explicó:

-Mientras tengas la mano apoyada, quedará anotado todo lo que digas. Toma, es mi primer regalo para el bebé.

Hermione lo agradeció y el resto de la reunión se quedaron planeando cómo protegerían a Herm por ahora y luego al bebé.

Dos horas más tarde ya se despedían todos y Sirius le dijo a Harry:

-Espero que vos no me traigas sorpresitas como esta, por lo menos por ahora... –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Todo rieron y Ginny se puso muy colorada. Salieron y Herm se despidió de Draco, diciéndole que iría a descansar un rato.

Él asintió y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Al llegar fue directamente a su habitación y sobre su cama encontró a la lechuza de su familia. Era otra carta de su padre, donde estaba muy enfadado, le decía que lo había decepcionado, que no merecía de su hijo y que dejaba de ser un Malfoy.

Draco rió ante esto, sabía que no podrían quitarle el apellido, aunque mucho no le importaba eso. Se sentía muy bien y feliz, finalmente había conquistado a su "ratoncito de biblioteca", como solía llamarla antes. Siempre había ideado miles de formas para hacerlo, pero resultó de la que menos esperaba. Además, la idea de ser padre lo traía de cabeza. Le gustaría mucho que fuera una nena, ya que sería su "princesita", como Herm era su "reina"...

Al día siguiente era Navidad, y Herm se despertó con los almohadazos de sus compañeras, que reían viéndola refunfuñar:

-Oh, que sueño! Este bebé va a ser un dormilón!!

-Ya Herm, vístete y bajemos, quiero ver los regalos –dijo Lav.

-Ok, ya va, ya va –respondió ella.

Una vez cambiada, bajaron las tres y encontraron a sus compañeros esperándolas. El árbol estaba repleto de regalos, así que luego de saludar a sus amigos comenzaron a abrirlos, Herm por partida doble, ya que recibía los suyos y los que decían "A Bryan ó Sasha".

Hermione recibió el clásico sweater de los Weasley, tres libros de parte de Harry y Ron, Seamus le había regalado un kit de invisibilidad (tinta, revelador, etc), Dean y Neville le habían regalado una agenda que anotaba las cosas con solo decirlo. Y Parvati y Lavender habían transformado varios uniformes escolares de forma que quedaran para premamá.

Para el pequeño o la pequeña tenía un chupete (de Seamus), un conjunto de ropita (de Dean y Neville), una manta celeste (de Harry) y una rosa (de Ron), Parvati y Lavender le habían comprado un libro que titulaba "El álbum mágico de tu bebé", era muy útil, además de servir de álbum de fotografías, tenía varios tips y trucos muy buenos para primerizas.

Herm agradeció todo, aunque quedó extrañada porque no había recibido nada de Draco. Pensó que quizás había querido dárselo personalmente así que junto con sus compañeros bajaron a desayunar. En el Gran Comedor había una mesa larga, ya que de Gryffindor estaba todo 6º y Ginny, de Ravenclaw había dos chicas, de Hufflepuff, nadie y de Slytherin, sólo Draco.

Éste, con miradas y palabras mudas le dio a entender "el cuarto de la biblioteca", y salió enseguida. Herm desayunó deprisa y salió luego. Al llegar al cuarto, besó a Draco muy apasionada, sin fijarse en su alrededor. Draco correspondió el beso y luego la hizo dar vuelta.

Había una cuna, un catre, un moisés, un bolso para bebé, una mochila porta bebé, muchísima ropita de varios tamaños y un cochecito, todo en color blanco, ante esto, Draco explicó:

-Podés cambiarlo de color, fijate –dijo, y tocando con la punta de la varita el moisés murmuró: rosa, azul, rojo, celeste, blanco –es moisés cambió a todos los colores mencionados y volvió al original.

Herm le agradeció, fascinada con todo el equipaje que ya tendría para su bebé. Junto con Draco, doblaron toda la ropita y la guardaron en el bolso. Luego lo redujeron todo y lo guardaron en una cajita que Herm puso en su mochila.

Luego ella le dio su regalo a Draco, que era un reloj con manecillas y varias inscripciones: "en peligro", "durmiendo", "contigo", "viajando", etc. Herm dijo que había dejado las manecillas vacías para que él las completara con las personas que quisiera. Enseguida en una de ellas apareció "Herm y bebé".

Draco tenía para ella una pulsera mágica, en la parte de afuera era de oro, bellísima y por dentro tomaba la temperatura del cuerpo si no pasaba nada, pero si él quería verla, se ponía muy fría hasta que estaban juntos.

El resto del día, lo pasaron divirtiéndose en batallas de nieve, formando grupos con los 12 chicos de las cuatros casas y luego, todos agotadísimos se fueron a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wenas!!!!! Volví!!!!!!!

¿Todos bien? Espero que sí.

Tengo escrito el capi 9, 10 y 11. Pero los voy a publicar de a poquito así los dejo con mucha intriga, jejeje, que mala soy!!!

Contesto reviews:

**MechiMalfoy**: Gracias por los aplausos linda, no es para tanto, solo escribi un fic que tenia muchas ganas de leer... Sobre lo de Draco, lo puse así, porque me parece que el Draco que aparece en los libros es solo una careta, entonces yo le saqué directamente la careta, jejeje. Sigue leyendo!!!

**Vacristel**: Gracias por tu review, aquí volví, puedes seguir leyendo!!! Jeje. Y Herm, ya no tiene prestigio, jajaja. Sobre el fallo, estaban en la biblio pero hace de cuenta que no hablaron en el primer tramo de camino, jaja, gracias por avisar!!!!

**JAVITA_DM**, **paula malfoy** y **talia moon**, sigan leyendo!! Y grax por sus reviews!!!

Bueno, y para ponerle más onda todavía al fic, se me ocurrió que votaran sobre el sexo del bb, yo ya lo tengo definido y saldrá en el capi 10, así que voten!!!!!

Y un último pedido:

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

Besos a todos.

Natty Malfoy


	9. Un descubrimiento

**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones.**

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling.

_Capitulo 9: Un descubrimiento._

Una semana después, estaba Hermione descansando en su cama, cuando una preciosa lechuza blanca y marrón entró a la habitación, dejándole un paquete y luego salió volando..

Ella lo abrió y encontró una carta de Arabella que decía:

Hola Herm! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tanto tú como el bebé estén bien. Te mando este libro, se que va a servirte de mucho. Ojalá te guste. Muchos besos. Arabella.

Hermione se fijó en el libro que se titulaba: "Conociendo a tu bebé desde el embarazo", era muy lindo. Tenía varios hechizos como el "Testius Comprobus", el "Tempus Comprobus" y había uno que era "Pancty Descubrit", que permitía ver al bebé. Sólo debía hacerse una vez por semana y por otra persona que no fuera la mamá.

Buscó a Draco y juntos fueron al cuarto de la biblioteca, donde Herm se acostó en la cama y Draco hizo el hechizo, enseguida exclamó:

-Mira!!! Es preciosa!!!

-¿Es nena? –preguntó Herm intrigada, ya que no podía ver su vientre.

-No se –respondió él. Transformó un velador en un espejo y lo colocó de modo que ella pudiera ver.

-Oh... aún es muy pequeño para saberlo... –murmuró con los ojos vidriosos, viendo la pequeña criaturita que crecía en su interior.

Luego de un rato, el hechizo se desvaneció y Herm quedó como antes. Draco abrió su mochila, sacó un pequeño paquetito y se lo entregó a Herm:

-Toma, el primer regalito al bebé –le dijo.

Ella lo abrió y encontró un precioso par de escarpines rosados. Herm dijo, asombrada:

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que será una nena?

-No se... supongo que intuición de padre, ah! y esos no cambian de color...

-Jaja, están preciosos, pero sigo pensando que será un Bryan...

-Ya lo veremos... –dijo riendo y buscando los labios de Herm con los suyos.

Se besaron con muchas ganas y pronto empezaron con caricias profundas que hacían que la ropa estorbara. Pero de repente sintieron el calor en el brazo: reunión con la orden del fénix.

Refunfuñando ambos, se separaron y se acomodaron la ropa; luego tocaron la marca y llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Enseguida preguntaron:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo un control a Hermione. Hemos traído a Madam Pomfrey para que vea como está todo –respondió Dumbledore.

Los chicos asintieron y Herm pasó junto a Draco y la enfermera a un cuartito contiguo, que tenía una camilla y varios aparatos.

La enfermera pesó a Herm y dijo que estaba bien, luego la hizo recostar en la camilla y destapó su vientre, lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró:

-"**_Pancty Descubrit_**"

Como no sucedió nada, los chicos explicaron:

-Hicimos el hechizo una hora atrás.

-Está bien, tendremos que probar con la ecografía muggle.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer otro aparato, luego untó la panza de Herm con una especie de gel transparente y apoyó un sensor. Con esto en una pantallita se dibujó la figura del bebé, le hizo varias mediciones y luego dijo:

-Todo marcha bien, el pequeño es más grande del tiempo que debe tener, a ver... –efectuó el "Tempus Comprobus" y visualizó: **Semana 9, Mes 2**, luego dijo: -claro, el embrión se muestra como de 11 semanas, así que todo perfecto.

Los chicos no entendieron demasiado los términos de la enfermera, pero quedaron conformes, sabiendo que su bebé estaba bien. Volvieron donde los demás esperaban y dijeron que todo iba bien. Luego Draco preguntó:

-Profesor, me quedó una duda de las cartas de mi padre, él me dijo que quizás Harry era el Heredero de Gryffindor, ¿lo es?

-Si Draco, con la diferencia que los Gryffindors han tenido muchos apellidos diferentes y más de un hijo cada familia, o sea que Harry no es el único heredero –respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-¿Y quienes son los demás herederos? –preguntó un asombrado e intrigado Harry.

-Ninguno de ellos está aquí Harry, están repartidos en el resto del mundo y no creo que ninguno de ellos sepa de quién es descendiente, es más, muchos de ellos son muggles.

-Ok profesor, gracias.

La reunión terminó enseguida y todos se despidieron, mientras Draco y Herm se escabullían a continuar lo que les habían interrumpido.

-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!! Volví enseguida, porque despues voy a estar entretenida por una o dos semanas, asi que aquí les dejo el capi.

Sus reviews:

**Sly**: acá tienes el capi... pero despues a esperar!!! Jaja, y dime si piensas que es niño o niña!!

**MechiMalfoy**: linda, espero que mejores prontito, te mando un beso.

Bueno, en el próximo capi se va a saber el sexo del baby!!!!!!

Besos a todos y hasta la próxima!!!

Natty Malfoy

p.d: busquen el capi 10, después del 9 de febrero!!!


	10. El sexo de bb Malfoy

**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones.**

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 10: El sexo de Bebé Malfoy 

Ocho semanas más tarde, todo marchaba perfectamente, Herm estaba ansiosa, había quedado con Draco en el cuarto de la biblioteca después de almorzar, para ver si finalmente el pequeño se dejaba de hacer rogar y mostraba si era nena o varón.

Con Madam Pomfrey se habían puesto de acuerdo y semana por medio, realizaba ella el "Pancty Descubrit", para controlar que todo fuera bien.

Los chicos de 6º de Gryffindor la cuidaban mucho y estaban todos muy unidos, los profesores no habían tomado tan mal la noticia y estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea.

-"**_Tempus Comprobus_**" –dijo una impaciente Herm, y en el Diario Mágico de la Embarazada, quedó anotado **Semana 17, Mes 4**.

-Hola pequeño –comenzó Herm y en el cuaderno quedó escrito. –Aquí tu mami nuevamente, hoy podremos verte con tu papá, y ambos estamos muy ansiosos por saber si eres nena o nene. Tu papi, desde el principio del embarazo insiste que eres una niña, pero yo siento lo contrario, para mí, eres un varón, lo sabremos en pocas horas... si es que esta vez estás dispuesto a mostrarnos...

Hermione cerró el cuaderno y se fue a bañar, luego se aplicó la poción alisadora (modificada por Snape para que no le haga nada al bebé) en el pelo y se fue a cambiar. Su vientre había crecido notablemente y ya debía usar los uniformes de premamá que Lav y Parv le habían preparado. Se aplicó el hechizo ilusión y luego se dispuso a despertar a sus amigas, eran las 6.45 y su 1º clase era a las 7.30.

Cuando las tres estuvieron listas, bajaron con sus compañeros a desayunar, luego se dirigieron a los invernaderos, ya que tenían herbología. Mientras esperaban a la profesora, Herm contempló el paisaje a su alrededor. La primavera comenzaría en dos semanas y Hogwarts estaba renaciendo con toda la naturaleza, todo estaba preciosos y más aún para una ilusionada Hermione.

La mañana pasó lentísima, y antes de la última hora, tuvieron un libre de 40 minutos, donde Herm le pidió a Harry el mapa del merodeador, había descubierto en el cuarto de la biblioteca, varias entradas más, con forma de cuadros; ella quería ver si había otro modo de entrar para no tener que pasar siempre por la biblioteca. Harry le prestó el mapa y muy pronto Herm localizó el cuarto, tenía razón, había cuatro entradas más, una en cada casa, se podía entrar por el mismo escudo que había en la biblioteca, cambiaba sólo la contraseña, desde su sala común sólo había que decir:

-"**_Gryffindor Escudoro_**"

y así con el resto. Herm buscó en toda la sala común y finalmente, en un rincón debajo de las escaleras, halló el escudo. Sonrió satisfecha y luego fue a Pociones, que era la última clase de la mañana.

Snape los puso de a pares y los hizo realizar la poción multijugos (N/A: que poca imaginación la mía!!! Jeje), que Herm, Harry y Ron hicieron perfectamente.

Salieron de la clase, Draco y Herm abrazados; con el resto de los Gryffindors (N/A: En Hogwarts ya se sabía que Draco se había cambiado de bando), charlando todos animadamente, sabían que era el gran día y habían empezado las apuestas:

Para Niño: Herm, Lavender, Harry, Seamus y Neville. (también votaron para niño D. Nadeshiko H. Black y Sly)

Para Niña: Draco, Ron, Parvati, Dean y Ginny (para niña hay votos de Sly (que dijo que serían mellizos, niña y varón), conyta sepu, yEsI y MechiMalfoy)

Almorzaron apresurados los futuros padres, y luego salieron del Gran Comedor. Draco encaró como para ir a la biblioteca, pero Herm lo llevó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor (con el permiso de Dumbledore, él podía entrar) y luego hasta el escudo de Hogwarts.

-Mira! El mismo de la biblioteca! –Exclamó Draco.

Hermione asintió y luego dijo:

-"**_Gryffindor Escudoro_**"

Quedó al descubierto un pasadizo oscuro, Draco exclamó:

-Waw! Lumus!

Su varita de prendió en la punta y Herm hizo lo mismo. Luego de recorrer varios pasillos, finalmente llegaron. Draco había hechizado la habitación y del techo caían flores rosas y celestes.

Hermione agradeció el detalle, encantada, mientras Draco sonriendo la apuntaba y decía:

-"**_Finite Incantatem_**" –la contempló admirado y finalmente dijo: -Vaya! Si que crece rápido.

Ella sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la cama, donde Herm acomodó el espejo y se acostó. Draco le destapó la panza y la besó con suavidad. Luego dijo:

-"**_Pancty Descubrit_**"

El bebé quedó a la vista, pero Herm dijo desilusionada:

-Oh! No puedo verlo, solo veo su cabecita, mueve el espejo Draco.

Él aprovechó divertido y se lo quitó de la vista, Herm preguntó extrañada:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es Draco?

Éste observaba el vientre de Herm, con una sonrisa y evadiendo la pregunta de ella dijo:

-Waw!!! Creció un montón!!! Está enorme!!!

-Draco!!! –protestó Herm –Dime qué es!!!

Él seguía sonriendo y diciendo que había crecido, que era lindo y varias cosas más. Así, en un rato el hechizo finalizó y Draco fue donde Herm y comenzó a besarla, ella entre besos, le pedía que le dijera si era niña o varón, pero él no le hacía caso. Seguía besándola y acariciándola.

Herm, finalmente se rindió ante su juego y un rato después, ambos exhaustos, Draco estaba besándole el cuello, subió un poco y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Herm gimió y Draco le susurró al oído:

-Es un varón...

Herm se separó de él y le preguntó:

-¿De verdad?

Draco asintió sonriendo mientras abrazaba a una desnuda Hermione, que exclamaba muy feliz:

-¡Qué lindo! Un varoncito!!! Bryan será precioso!!!

-Si mi vida, tan precioso como vos... te amo Herm...

-También yo amor...

Se besaron apasionados y tiernos a la vez. Luego se vistieron y se fueron por el pasadizo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde habían quedado con sus amigos para decirles qué era el bebé.

Al salir del pasadizo, Draco se cubrió con la capa invisible y fueron al cuarto de los varones, donde los siete esperaban charlando. Cuando Herm entro, todo quedó en silencio y 14 ojos se posaron en ella.

Draco quitándose la capa murmuró:

-"**_Finite Incantatem_**"

Ambos se abrazaron, sonriendo mientras él le acariciaba la panza. Los demás, ya no aguantaron la intriga:

-Herm! ¿qué es? –dijo Parvati

-¿Nena o varón? –agregó Neville

-¿Bryan o Sasha? –finalizó Lavender.

Draco y Herm, seguían sonriendo, sin decir nada, hasta que él empezó:

-El bebé se llamará...

-Bryan!!! –exclamó Herm.

-Felicidades!! –dijo Lavender –Teníamos razón chicos!!!

Harry, Seamus y Neville asintieron, mientras todos felicitaron a los felices futuros padres.

* * *

-"**_Tempus Comprobus_**" –se oyó la varonil voz de Draco Malfoy, en el cuaderno que sostenía Herm, quedó anotado **Semana 20, Mes 5**.

-Hola pequeño Bryan –siguió Draco –Aquí tu papá, hoy tuvimos el control con Madam Pomfrey y nos dijo que estás creciendo muy grande y sanito. Tu mami me cuenta que eres muy inquieto, pero aún no puedo sentirte, quiero que el tiempo vuele para poder tenerte entre mis brazos y ver que eres tan bonito como tu mami...

-Draco!!! –dijo riendo Hermione.

-Ya Herm, sólo digo la verdad... –dijo abrazándola más aún y robándole un beso.

Desde lejos, alguien contemplaba aquella escena, la pareja del traidor de Slytherin y la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, bajo un árbol, riendo y besándoles. Se oyó una voz desilusionada:

-No pienses más en ella, es feliz junto a Malfoy, sácala de tus pensamientos...

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se alejó, mientras la pareja, sin enterarse de nada, seguía charlando sobre el bebé que venía en camino:

-¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? –preguntó Draco.

-No se –respondió Herm

-Podría ser Harry y ... 

-y Gin! –dijo Herm

-Está bien, luego se lo diremos.

-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

-Bastante bien, estamos empezando con los más difíciles. 

-Cuando nazca Bryan tendrás que ponerme al día con todo ¿eh?

-Está bien "sabelotodo" –finalizó Draco, para luego darle un largo beso a su chica.

* * * 

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejos...

-Falta muy poco mi señor, pronto estará todo listo para atacar Hogwarts –se oyó una voz temerosa.

-Cuatro semanas Colagusano, no esperaré más que eso, de lo contrario tú serás la próxima víctima –dijo la sibilante voz de Voldemort.

-No, mi señor, en cuatro semanas estará todo listo.

-Jajaja, y se pensaron que podían ocultar al estúpido hijo de Granger... la mataremos a ella con el tonto criajo y al traidor de su novio así Lucius será nuevamente el Heredero de Slytherin y podré tener todo el poder!!!

-Si señor, como usted lo diga...

* * * 

Volviendo a Hogwarts, cuatro semanas después...

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gritos de alegría, en sólo tres semanas comenzarían las vacaciones, 6º año de Gryffindor, Draco y Ginny, hacían planes para verse antes del nacimiento de Bryan, faltaban tres meses para ello, Herm estaba muy cansada, el pequeño era inquietísimo y la panza estaba enorme. Pero así y todo estaba riendo con sus amigos, cuando una voz grave dijo:

-"**_Avada Kedabra!!!_**"

Un rayo verde salió de una varita y fue directamente al lado de Hermione, impactando en Neville. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia atrás. Hermione gritó horrorizada:

-Neville!!!  
  


Albus Dumbledore alertó con un potente grito:

-Ataque mortífago!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! X aki de nuevo!!!

Vieron que no fui tan mala y les puse el chapt antes, jeje...

Bue.. la cosa no es que sea buenita, sino que tengo que viajar y no voy a estar para el 9 de febrero y seria realmente mala si lo pusiera despues que vuelva, no creen???

Gracias por sus reviews, los contesto:

**D. Nadeshiko H. Black: **Gracias por tu review y por la felicitación, pero porfis sigue el tuyo!!!! Ah! Y felicitaciones, acertaste en el sexo del baby!!!

**conyta sepu: **espero que te haya gustado este chapt, lastima que erraste el sexo de Bryan, jeje. Mandame por mail tu opinión!!!

**Sly:** Solo a medias le acertaste, aunque los gemelos no eran mala idea... quedate tranqui que el bb va a ser tan lindo como Drakito!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**yEsI:** como ves adelante el chapt, gracias por avisarme del sexo del baby aunque... fue varoncito... jaja, sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!

**MechiMalfoy: **gracias por tu voto linda, y sigue leyendo!!!!

Veo que por mayoría querían niña... perdonen pero es que adoro a los bbs varoncitos!!!!

Sorry por las fans de Neville, pero en mi fic el no iba... además en el siguiente chapt habrá otra muerte... quien será??? Sigan esperando para saberlo, muajajaja que mala es la autora

Bueno, y les aviso que creo que el martes o miercoles de la semana que viene pondré el capi 11!!!

Creo que eso es todo, ah! Una última cosita...

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!  
  


Besos

Natty Malfoy


	11. La Batalla Final

**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones.**

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 11: La Batalla Final._

El Gran Comedor quedó en un silencio sepulcral, donde se oyó una voz:

-El Heredero de Slytherin volverá a Voldemort!!!

Draco y Herm se miraron asustados, Dumbledore ordenó:

-Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos a sus casas. Los chicos de entrenamiento se quedarán.

En unos minutos, el Gran Comedor estaba vacío, solo había quedado 6º de Gryffindor, Draco y Ginny. Los mortífagos comenzaron a entrar y a luchar contra los profesores. Los chicos aún no actuaban, Draco le dijo a Herm:

-Debes protegerte, harán lo posible para matar a Bryan.

-Me quedaré y los ayudaré –dijo Herm, decidida.

-No! –cortó Draco. –Hazlo por Bryan Herm, por favor...

-Draco... –dijo Herm, suplicante.

-Hermione! –gritó Dumbledore que se había alejado unos minutos de la lucha. –Lleva esto a la lechucería, para el ministerio y luego ve a mi despacho, allí estarás segura –le alargó un pergamino y volvió al centro, donde hechizos se veían disparados sin parar.

-Por favor, cuidate Draco –dijo Herm acercándose a él.

Se dieron un tierno beso (N/A: en buen momento, jaja) y luego Draco dijo:

-Si algo me pasa, recuerda que te amo... (N/A: que romántico!!! Quiero uno así!!!)

Herm asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió del Gran Comedor, aún sin poder creer que había dejado al padre de su hijo en manos de Voldemort...

Envió la carta al ministerio y luego fue al despacho. Bryan estaba muy inquieto en ese momento, así que empezó a acariciar su vientre y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por su amigo Neville.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, las cosas no iban muy bien; los adultos ya estaban un poco cansados, los chicos recién entraban al combate y los refuerzos aún no llegaban. Por otra parte, los mortífagos también estaban debilitados, sin contar los que ya habían logrado desmayar.

Media hora después, la lucha seguía, pero muy pareja. Fue cuando llegaron los refuerzos de aurores. Como entraron por atrás, pudieron desmayar a varios mortífagos y el combate se puso a favor de Dumbledore.

Un pelirrojo salió del salió, creyendo que nadie notaría su ausencia, pero un rubio siguió sus pasos.

Hermione no aguantó más la impaciencia y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, supuso que sabría defenderse, así que se encaminó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió de golpe y por allí entraron dos mortífagos, Herm reacción de inmediato:

-"**_Desmaius!_**" –gritó, y uno de ellos se desplomó en el suelo.

El que quedaba, no era otro que Lucius Malfoy, quién con un simple:

-"**_Accio_**"

le quitó su varita, luego hizo su mejor sonrisa cínica y dijo:

-"**_Finite Incantatem_**"

Pudo ver la panza de seis meses de Herm, y con un gesto de asco dijo:

-Vaya, vaya.... mi señor tenía razón, pensé que mi hijo tendría mejor gusto a la hora de elegir, pero veo que me equivoqué. Ya, ahora eso no importa, morirás de cualquier forma.

Hermione lo miró aterrada, pensando en Draco y con una mano apoyada en su vientre. Cerró los ojos para esperar su final.

-"**_Avada Kedabra_**" –oyó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Luego sintió un grito:

-No, Herm!!!

Se sintió cubierta por unos brazos protectores, que recibieron el impacto. Sin animarse abrir los ojos, cayó al suelo, desmayada.

En el Gran Comedor, faltaba muy poco para que todo acabara, sólo quedaba Voldemort. Harry se había desmayado por el dolor de la cicatriz y estaba en un costado, cuidado por Ginny.

Albus Dumbledore bramó:

-"**_Avada Kedabra!!!_**"

El rayo verde fue directamente hacia Voldemort, pero lo atravesó sin dejarle marca, él rió cínicamente:

-Jajaja, y piensas que con eso puedes derrotarme, estúpido viejo...

Una idea surgió en los jóvenes y pronto, los profesores, aurores, mas ellos, gritaron al unísono:

-"**_Avada Kedabra!!!_**"

Voldemort cayó hacia atrás, pero el rayo verde era tan grande que lo desintegró totalmente, dejando en su lugar un montón de cenizas, que una repentina ráfaga de viento, voló hacia fuera.

* * * 

Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente y recordó todo lo que había pasado. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar la vista, y vio a Draco, acostado en una cama contigua, con los ojos cerrados. Era él el dueño de la voz que había gritado:

-No, Herm!!!

Sin poder aguantar, soltó el llanto, pensando en lo valiente que había sido para sacrificarse por ella y por su bebé... Bryan... crecería sin su padre, el que ella tanto había amado. Recordó sus últimas palabras a ella: "Si me pasa algo, recuerda que te amo"

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro e intentó levantarse, para ir junto a él. Sus fuerzas, no le dieron más que para incorporarse y ver en las ocho camas siguientes, a sus compañeros de 6º de Gryffindor  a Ginny. Todos exactamente iguales a Draco.

Sin poder soportar más dolor, apretó el pulsador que llamaba a la enfermera. Albus Dumbledore apareció y con una dulce sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Profesor... –dijo Herm con la voz cortada. –Mis amigos... Draco...

-Tranquila Hermione, no todo es lo que parece. Debes descansar ahora, luego comprenderás... –dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras le daba una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Ella la bebió, sin replicar, pero con la cabeza plagada de dudas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando y rogando que Draco no la hubiera abandonado. Poco a poco, fue cerrando sus ojos y finalmente se durmió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!!! Volvi!!! Estuve de viaje nuevamente pero regrese por ustedes, jeje, no mentira!!! 

Bueno, muchas gracias a sus reviews:

**Vivi:** Niña!!! Feliz Cumple!!! Espero que te la pases bomba y que estes junto a los que te quieren... grax por tu rr!!!

**Launigsiae:** Sólo me tarde un día mas de lo que les había avisado, espero que te haya gustado este chapt.

**Synn:** Me alegro que te guste mi historia, tb es una de mis favoritas la pareja Draco – Herm, espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Besos...

**la moi:** grax por tu rr, pero no entendi que es p.m., ¿me explicas? Besos..

**lil sonis:** no te preocupes por Ronnie, muy pronto dejara de sufrir, tb me gusta mucho el nombre Sasha, es probable que lo veamos muy pronto...

Bueno, sobre el proximo capi no se cuando lo tendré porque estoy escribiéndolo, va a ser bastante largo... jeje

Los dejo, hasta la próxima

Besos a todos

y plissss, sean buenitos y dejen...

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

Natty Malfoy


	12. La vida continúa

**Resultados de un trabajo de pociones.**

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 12: La vida continúa._

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose muy bien, ya no estaba cansada, pero una angustia crecía en su pecho. Aún no sabía si Draco había muerto... se incorporó en su cama y vio que seis de las ocho camas antes ocupadas, estaban vacías. En las dos primeras, había dos cuerpos, cubiertos con sábanas.

Supo que uno de ellos sería Neville, pero ignoraba el dueño del otro. Estaba por llamar a la enfermera, cuando su preocupación entró caminando por la puerta de la enfermería:

-Draco!!! –exclamó ella.

-Amor... –dijo él corriendo hacia Herm.

Se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, donde Hermione sintió que la vida volvía a ella. Poco a poco se separaron, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Draco... pensé que... –murmuró ella.

-Shh... –la calló él con un beso en los labios. –Nunca te abandonaría mi amor...

-Pero... si no fuiste tú el que me abrazó en el despacho de Dumbledore... ¿quién...?

Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego susurró:

-Ron... salió corriendo del Gran Comedor en medio de la lucha, al momento que vi que mi padre desaparecía también. Lo perseguí sin lograr alcanzarlo, subió corriendo las escaleras del despacho, oímos el Avada Kedabra de mi padre y le grité que tuviera cuidado, pero igualmente entró, al tiempo que yo te veía con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, grité y Ron te abrazó, recibiendo el rayo. Desmayé a mi padre y luego te traje a la enfermería, donde a todos los jóvenes que habíamos estado en la lucha, nos dieron la poción para descansar.

Volvió a abrazarla y sintió cómo las lágrimas de Hermione mojaban su hombro. No le importó y abrazó con más fuerza a Herm, sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla en esos momentos. Ella le devolvía el abrazo, pero seguía llorando, cuando un dolor la hizo separarse de Draco.

Con la mano apoyada en su vientre y una expresión de dolor en el rostro se quejó:

-Ayy!! Duele!!

-¿Qué pasa Herm? –preguntó Draco asustado.

-Creo... creo que son contracciones Draco, llama a Madam Pomfrey, rápido.

Draco salió de allí muy asustado y al ratito entró con la enfermera, alarmada. La revisó y efectivamente eran contracciones, pero el bebé no podía nacer aún, estaba muy pequeño... 

Le aplicó un hechizo para que no tenga dolor y luego le hizo beber una poción para parar las contracciones. Le indicó luego:

-Mucho reposo Hermione, el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento y recuerda que aún te faltan tres meses de gestación...

Ella asintió, tomando a Draco de la mano y luego la enfermera le dio el alta. Fueron ambos a la torre Gryffindor, directamente a la habitación de las chicas de 6º. Afortunadamente, Parvati y Lavender no se encontraban, Draco ayudo a acostar a Herm y luego se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Hermione soltó una lágrima y dijo:

-Aún no lo puedo creer... Neville... Ron...

-Yo tampoco termino de caer... –confesó Draco. –Pero piensa en Bryan, él te necesita entera mi amor. Debes estar bien para él.

Herm asintió mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que corría en su rostro. Se prometió a si misma no llorar más, y luego le pidió a Draco que le contara qué había sucedido con el resto.

-Bueno... –empezó él. –Me contó Seamus que cuando llegaron los aurores, la batalla se puso a favor de Dumbledore, entre todos pudieron desmayar a los mortífagos que quedaban y al final fueron todos contra Voldemort. La casa Slytherin desapareció, ya que todo 6º y 7º excepto yo eran mortífagos y el resto iban todos camino a serlo, eso se identifica porque en el lugar donde iría la marca tenebrosa, la piel comienza a oscurecerse desde que empiezan a estudiar magia. Yo tengo apenas manchado, casi nada. Porque fue sólo en primero cuando aún tenía la idea de ser como mi padre. –dijo pronunciando con cierto asco la palabra "padre". Luego agregó: -Fueron todos para Azkaban. 

Herm le preguntó dónde se quedaría desde entonces y Draco le respondió:

-Hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que podría pertenecer a Gryffindor hasta el fin de curso. Sobre las vacaciones, me informaron hace un rato, que todos los terrenos Malfoy quedan para mí así que casa para vivir, ya tenemos...

Hermione sonrió, imaginando vivir en la casa donde había estado en el verano. Luego dijo:

-La Sra. Weasley vendrá al funeral de Ron, no se si deba mostrarle que estoy embarazada...

Decidieron consultárselo a Dumbledore, y él les dijo que si, que no habría problemas con ello.

Las clases se suspendieron por una semana, la familia Weasley y también los de Neville Longbottom llegaron a Hogwarts el día siguiente.

El funeral fue muy emotivo, nadie se esperaba aquello, fue un ataque muy imprevisto. Para sorpresa de Hermione, que pensó que Molly Weasley estaría enfadada, o resentida con ella, porque Ron había muerto para salvarla; en cambio le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Estoy segura que mi hijo hizo lo correcto Hermione.

Esto la tranquilizó un poco, aunque se sentía muy triste por la pérdida de dos amigos, de una sola vez. 

Harry estaba destrozado, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de si mismo. Ginny, al igual que Molly, extrañamente no estaban tan mal como todos esperaban, incluso Gin consoló a Harry todo lo que pudo.

Luego de un rato, Dumbledore llamó a Herm, a Draco y a los padres de Ron. Fueron todos al despacho de Dumbledore y allí él les explicó porqué Hermione era tan importante, y porque querían protegerla tanto de Voldemort, también sobre el pequeño Bryan y para finalizar, Dumbledore le aplicó el "Finite Incantatem", una panza bastante grande apareció y Molly tomándole una mano dijo:

-Felicidades querida, sabía que mi hijo haría lo correcto.

Herm sonrió tristemente y luego fue acompañada por Draco a su habitación, ya que Dumbledore le había ordenado descansar.

Una vez allí, Draco la arropó bien en su cama y se quedó a su lado, acariciándole el rostro hasta que ella se durmió. Le dio un suave beso en los labios se acomodó en una de las camas contiguas, fijándose bien antes si no había ninguna prenda íntima.

El funeral de Neville y Ron duró dos días más, luego de eso, los ánimos quedaron bastante por el suelo en Hogwarts, nadie parecía recordar que habían vencido a Voldemort, la peor pesadilla de la mayoría de ellos.

Aún así, Albus Dumbledore trataba de que todo mejorase, pero por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello no lo conseguía. Tres días más tarde, comenzaron las clases nuevamente y con eso pareció que los jóvenes empezaron a pensar en otras cosas y se empezaron a sentir los habituales murmullos en los pasillos.

Draco y Herm habían decidido ir a la casa de los padres de ella el primer mes de vacaciones y luego volver a la Mansión Malfoy, para ir habituándose a su nuevo hogar. De a poco, Hermione recuperaba su sonrisa, pero siempre le quedaba un dejo de tristeza en el fondo de su mirada.

Una tarde en que ambos paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts (N/A: sin Slytherin, su relación ya no era prohibida), Herm le preguntó a Draco:

-¿Por qué mis compañeros de Gryffindor ayudaron en la batalla?, se suponía que ellos no eran de la Orden del Fénix...

-No lo eran –respondió Draco –Pero un mes después que dejaras los entrenamientos, ellos se agregaron, pero decidieron no contártelo para que no te sintieras mal, entre todos debíamos protegerte...

-Gracias amor... todos se preocupan muchísimo por mi...

-Es que te lo mereces... –dijo Draco sobre sus labios y luego se fundieron en un dulce beso.

El día en que finalizaban las clases llegó enseguida y pronto se vieron en la cena habitual de cada fin de año.

-Bueno alumnos –comenzó Albus Dumbledore. –Este fin de curso no es de lo más alegre, que digamos, pero aún así hay que obedecer a las formalidades, sé que nadie tiene ganas de festejar pero por cuestión de tradición debe ser así. Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de las casas con 1260 puntos, también debo decirles que los premios anuales de este año serán para Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Eso es todo.

Herm y Draco no se esperaban ser los merecedores del premio anual, más aún por su situación, pero lo recibieron con una sencilla sonrisa.

Ya en el tren de vuelta, con Draco a su lado, pensaban cómo le dirían a los padres de Herm la noticia... ella estaba bastante preocupada por cómo lo tomarían, pero Draco parecía más tranquilo.

Estuvieron todo el viaje abrazados, mientras conversaban con Harry y Gin, ellos dos irían a la madriguera directamente. Está demás decir, que los planes que habían hecho con sus amigos se habían esfumado con la muerte de Neville y Ron. Nadie había dicho más nada al respecto y por lo tanto, pensaron que cada cual se quedaría con los suyos.

Al llegar encontraron enseguida a los padres de Herm, quienes recibieron a ambos con un gran abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos. Clarisse, su madre, acarició su vientre, dulcemente, cosa que a ella le extrañó pues llevaba el hechizo ilusión, sus padres no deberían ver la panza. Ante su mirada de intriga, la madre le dijo:

-Dumbledore nos lo contó todo hija.

Ella asintió, mirando expectante la reacción de su padre, quien lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con mucha ternura y decir en un murmullo:

-Ya creciste mi amor... mi bebecita... 

Ella sonrió, recordando que de pequeña su padre siempre le decía "bebecita". Respiró aliviada de saber que Dumbledore les había ahorrado el difícil momento de contarle todo a sus padres. En eso sintió los protectores brazos de su chico, que se cerraban en su cintura, acariciando su vientre. Lo besó suavemente y luego se dirigieron al auto, donde cargaron todas las maletas y salieron para la casa de ella.

Dumbledore les había dado permiso especial para poder usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que apenas llegaron, Herm sacó de su mochila la cajita con todas las cosas de Bryan y las volvieron a su tamaño normal. Clarisse y Richard quedaron encantados con el ajuar de su pequeño nietito y luego Richard les dijo:

-Bueno chicos, nosotros también les tenemos una sorpresa, vamos hacia arriba y se las mostramos.

Subieron las escaleras y Clarisse abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, donde habían reformado todo, ahora había allí una cama matrimonial en el medio, dos mesitas de luz y un largo guardarropas. Ella explicó:

-Acondicionamos esta pieza, porque pensamos que ya no querrían dormir separados. Pueden poner las cosas del bebé en tu antigua habitación Herm. A propósito, ¿cómo se llamará?

-Es un varoncito, se llamará Bryan –dijo Draco. 

-¡Qué nombre tan encantador! –respondieron fascinados los futuros abuelos.

Luego salieron, dejando a Herm y a Draco solos para que descansaran del viaje. Aún faltaban tres horas para la cena. Ellos se acostaron en la mullida cama y Draco dijo:

-Bueno, supongo ya esto ya no hace falta "**_Finite Incantatem_**".

Herm sonrió y levantó su remera, dejando que su panza asomara. Luego tomó de la mano a Draco y la apoyó sobre ella, sintiendo ambos a Bryan que se movía bastante. 

Draco sonrió y luego llevó la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de Herm a la mejilla de ésta. La acarició suavemente y murmuró:

-¿Sabés cuanto te amo?

Hermione sonrió a su vez y llevó su mano hasta los labios de él, donde acariciándolos le respondió:

-No se... pero seguro que más que yo no...

Draco se apoyó sobre un codo y abrazó a Herm, haciendo que ella quedara boca arriba. Luego él se acercó hasta sus labios y los acarició con los suyos, trazó con su lengua el recorrido de los mismos, haciendo que Herm gimiera y finalmente se adentró en su boca, para darse un apasionado beso.

Dos semanas después, Madam Pomfrey fue a la casa de Hermione a comprobar cómo iba todo. El "**_Tempus Comprobus_**" mostró: **Semana 33, Mes 8**. Con el "**_Pancty Descubrit_**" pudieron ver que Bryan ya estaba cabeza abajo, listo para salir, sólo le faltaba crecer y engordar un poco más. El resto todo estaba bien.

Draco y Herm, salían todos los días a caminar y siempre pasaban al frente de una tienda de ropa para bebés, un día entraron y Draco preguntó si estaba listo, la tendera asintió sonriendo y luego le dio un paquete. Él lo tomó en las manos y salieron de allí con Herm, ella le preguntó, intrigada:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una sorpresa –respondió él con una enigmática sonrisa.

Al llegar a la noche, luego de cenar, los chicos subieron a la habitación y Herm encontró el paquete sobre la cama, por enésima vez le pidió a Draco:

-¿No piensas decirme que hay allí dentro?

Él sonrió y resignado, le dijo:

-Ya, está bien, puedes abrirlo.

Al abrir el paquete, Herm encontró un entericito para recién nacido, color beige, que tenía bordado en el pecho BRYAN, era muy bonito, también había una cajita, ella la abrió y descubrió una cadenita de oro, que tenía un dije de un varoncito y decía BRYAN.

Hermione le agradeció, emocionada a Draco, abrazándolo. Él le puso la cadenita y ambos comprobaron que le quedaba perfectamente. 

Finalmente llegó el día que irían a la Mansión Malfoy. Era mediados de Julio y decidieron pasar por el callejón Diagon, para comprar todos los útiles del año siguiente. Se despidieron de los padres de Herm, luego Draco le aplicó el hechizo ilusión y por la red flú se fueron. 

Pasaron un día hermoso y a la tardecita viajaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Lo primero que hicieron fue acondicionar un cuarto para Bryan, con todo el ajuar que tenían y con algún que otro hechizo, la pieza quedó como de ensueño.

Luego buscaron un cuarto cercano y lo acondicionaron para ellos, con una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de luz, dos guardarropas, tenía también un baño privado y ellos le agregaron varios accesorios más.

Esa noche, ya en la cama, Herm sugirió a Draco:

-Podríamos reunirnos con nuestros compañeros Draco, habíamos quedado en eso a fin de año, antes que naciera Bryan...

-Está bien Herm, mañana mismo enviaremos las lechuzas para avisarles. 

La reunión sería en una semana, allí mismo en su casa. Sus amigos enviaron enseguida las contestaciones que irían a la casa y pronto Draco y Herm se dispusieron a preparar todo.

El día antes de la fiesta, Madam Pomfrey se presentó en la mansión para controlar a Herm. Estaba de 37 semanas, el bebé nacería en Hogwarts si todo marchaba bien. Faltaban dos semanas para que comenzara el año escolar.

Finalmente llegó el 15 de Agosto, el día de la fiesta. Todo estaba listo. Herm se había puesto una falda blanca hasta los tobillos y una remera, reformada para premamá, color turquesa. Estaba muy bonita. Draco también estaba guapo, tenía una bermuda color beige y una camisa blanca. A la tardecita comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros y todos admiraron lo grande que estaba la panza de Herm. 

Se pusieron a bailar por parejas: Harry con Ginny, Parvati con Seamus y Lavender con Dean. Sólo faltaba la última pareja de ponerse de novios, el resto estaban todos muy acaramelados...

Cenaron entre una animada charla y luego reanudaron el baile. Draco y Herm también habían empezado a bailar y sonaba una música muy lenta, todos estaban abrazados, moviéndose al ritmo. Dándose pequeños besos las parejas... 

Después de un rato cambió totalmente la música y empezó a ponerse bien movida. Con esto empezaron todos a moverse más, Draco estaba bromeando con Herm sobre Lavender y Dean, cuando ella hizo una expresión profunda de dolor y se tomó el vientre con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba a Draco. 

Él se preocupó mucho y llevó a Hermione al cuarto, la ayudó a recostarse, y cuando iba a levantarse para llamar a Madam Pomfrey, Herm le sujetó la mano, apretándosela mucho, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

-Debo... debo ir al baño Draco, ayudame por favor. Ay!!!

Draco, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal, ayudo a Herm a levantarse y la guió hasta el baño, pero antes de llegar, un charco surgió de las piernas de ella. Él rió suavemente, diciendo:

-Ey! Podrías haber aguantado hasta el baño.

-Ay!!! Rompí bolsa Draco, no me oriné!!! Llama a Madam Pomfrey!!! Auch!!!

Él ya mareado de tanto ir y volver, la volvió a acostar en la cama y llamó a Madam Pomfrey. Luego fue donde la fiesta seguía sin problemas y cortando el hechizo de la música anunció:

-Chicos, Bryan está por nacer...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wenas!!!! He vuelto!!! Terminé al fin este capi, hacía bastante que lo había empezado pero no lograba terminarlo, así que me puse, sin demasiadas pilas, pero bueno...

Se viene Bryan!!!! En el próximo capi lo vamos a conocer... Eso si, ni siquiera empecé a escribirlo así que no me pregunten para cuando lo tendré...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!

Los contesto:

**MechiMalfoy:** Hola Hermana! Aquí he vuelto con otro capi! Espero que te haya gustado, y sobre tus fics, ya te di mi opinión... EXCELENTES!!! Besos linda, nos vemos en el capi 13!!!

**D. Nadeshiko H. Black:** Aqui continue la historia, asi no te me enojas... grax por la felicitación, pero porfa, por lo que mas quieras... SIGUE TU FIC!!! Besos y hasta la proxima!!!

**BB:** Pensaste que era Ron... y le acertaste... pero lo bueno es que Draki y el resto (salvo Neville), están bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos y hasta la proxima!!

**Synn:** Aquí te traigo las respuestas a lo que paso... espero que te haya gustado el capi, y yo... soy misteriosa asi, así que conmigo siempre van a quedar en lo mas intrigante, muajajaja, que mala soy!!! Jeje, no es mentirita, jeje. Besos y nos vemos en el proximo capi!!

**Nicol-Aru:** Aquí he vuelto!!! Le acertaste cuando pensabas quien había muerto??, y ya.. no te creo que vayas a morir de la incertidumbre... mira que dentro de todo actualizo rápido yo... jeje, nos vemos en otra. Besos

**Gata2242:** gracias por el piropo de mala... jeje, no mentira, tenes razon, un poquito me lo merezco, me encanta ser intrigante!!! Jeje, bueno, espero que tengas menos dudas con este capi y que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en la proxima, besos!!

**Peke:** gracias por tu review, y aquí lo he continuado!!!

**Jose:** Linda, gracias por el mail, espero que ya estes por aquí leyendo... Con respecto a lo de Draco... supone que en la mansión hay un conjuro potente que no reconozca la magia de la varita de Draco y por eso no le dicen nada desde el Ministerio, jeje, que bueno poder sacar la pata, jeje!! Nos vemos en otra, besos.

Waw! Terminé!!, bastantes reviews!!! Me encanta!!! Sigan asi plis, porfa, que adoro recibir reviews, sino me siento una tonta escribiendo para el aire... (jeje, que actriz melodramática puedo resultar ser...)

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo lo que tenía para decirles, saben que siempre les pido REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Asi que porfis no sean malitos y solo apreten ese botoncito de aquí abajo, que dice "Go" y logran hacerme feliz!!!! Porfa!!!

Besos a todos

Hasta la proxima!!!

Natty Malfoy


	13. El nacimiento de Bryan Malfoy!

Resultados de un trabajo de Pociones. 

Advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 13: Nacimiento de Bryan Malfoy 

Los chicos que estaban bailando quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Draco y las chicas enseguida subieron a ver a Hermione.

Ella estaba en la cama, muy dolorida, se sujetaba el vientre con las dos manos y se quejaba:

-Ay!!! Duele mucho!!!

Cuando llegó Madam Pomfrey hizo salir a todos de la habitación, excepto a Draco. Luego de revisarla dijo:

-El niño está formado, y aunque sería conveniente que nazca dentro de tres semanas y no ahora, ya no podemos parar el parto. Ni siquiera quiero arriesgarme a moverla de aquí porque está muy avanzada y el niño saldrá en cualquier momento... Draco, busca toallas limpias y dile a tus compañeras que preparen una tina con agua tibia...

Él, muy pálido, así lo hizo y enseguida volvió, con cuatro toallas dobladas. Madam Pomfrey dijo que iría a buscar todo lo necesario para el parto, que estaría de regreso en menos de diez minutos  y con un simple "plop" desapareció, dejándolos solos:

-Si no los amara tanto Draco... –decía Herm agitada.

Draco sonrió, aunque de sentía mal por verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. Le beso la frente y luego dijo para reconfortarla:

-Amor... no sabes cuanto mal me hace verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada por ti... Se que voy a estarte eternamente agradecido por esta belleza que traerás al mundo...

-Draco... –susurró ella, abrazándolo. Él devolvió el abrazo, con mucha ternura y cuidando de no lastimar a Bryan, que disfrutaba los últimos momentos de vida intrauterina. 

Se separaron y unos minutos después llegó Madam Pomfrey con un gran bolso. Volvió a revisar a Herm y luego dijo:

-Vaya! No ha progresado nada... esperaremos una hora más.

Dejó pasar a los compañeros, que se sentaron todos en la cama, rodeándola. Se pusieron a conversar allí de distintos temas, Herm seguía con contracciones, pero las sentía sin dolor gracias a un hechizo de Madam Pomfrey.

Una hora más tarde, eran las 00.30 del 16 de Agosto. Una nueva revisión de Madam Pomfrey anunció que faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de Bryan. Sus compañeros salieron de la habitación y Draco se quedó con ella.

Luego de acomodar los toallones para recibir al pequeño, Madam Pomfrey ordenó a Draco que se sentara detrás de Hermione para poder ayudarla a quedar semi sentada. Él así lo hizo y momentos después ella comenzaba a hacer fuerza.

Draco la alentaba tomando su mano y abrazándola. Madam Pomfrey, del otro lado, esperaba que el niño saliera, pero Hermione se apoyo en Draco minutos después, diciendo, muy agitada:

-No puedo, no puedo.

-Vamos Herm!! Se que puedes!! Hazlo por Bryan mi vida...

-Hermione –dijo Madam Pomfrey. –El niño debe salir... la cesárea muggle te va a traer muchas complicaciones, te sugiero que vuelvas a intentarlo.

Hermione tomó aire nuevamente y volvió a hacer fuerza, pero se desplomó en los brazos de Draco antes que Bryan pudiera asomar su cabecita siquiera. Con las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro dijo:

-Lo siento Draco... no podré... estoy muy cansada....

Madam Pomfrey, se puso muy seria y dijo:

-Hay un hechizo para sacar al bebé... Es muy doloroso para la madre, pero se hace si no queda otro remedio... Veo que estás al límite de tus fuerzas Hermione y por eso te lo sugiero. El bebé no puede pasar más tiempo dentro de tu vientre o sería peligroso para él también... debes decidir...

Draco y Herm se miraron unos segundos y luego él dijo:

-Está bien, haga el hechizo.

Madam Pomfrey asintió y puso el hechizo insonorizador sobre la habitación luego apuntó a Hermione y dijo:

-**_"Bebius Nacimus"_**

Se oyó un grito desgarrador y Hermione dibujo en su rostro una mueca de profundo dolor. Draco sufría de verla así pero no quedaba otro remedio. Mientras tanto, desde el vientre de Herm se veía una pequeña cabeza que estaba apareciendo. Entendió que el dolor que Hermione sentía era porque el niño estaba atravesando su vientre.

-Herm! Mira! Es Bryan! –dijo Draco al darse cuenta.

Ella luchó para abrir los ojos y al ver al pequeño que estaba saliendo al mundo, sintió que el dolor no era tan importante, sino esa pequeña vida que comenzaría en muy poco tiempo.

Draco la abrazaba y ambos, con las lágrimas cubriendo sus rostros recibieron al hijo que con tanto amor habían esperado. Cuando terminó de salir Madam Pomfrey lo tomó en brazos, envolviéndolo con una toalla y cortó el cordón umbilical.

El pequeño Bryan soltó el llanto por primera vez y Madam Pomfrey lo dejó en brazos de sus padres. Draco lo sostenía y Herm lo acariciaba, el pequeño los miraba con unos ojos grises muy abiertos, explorando todo.

De repente, Hermione comenzó a sentir que su vista se nublaba y luego se oscurecía, cada vez más y más. Draco se asustó mucho, al ver que Hermione caía desmayada sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, llamó a Madam Pomfrey, que estaba terminando el hechizo. Ella tomó en brazos a Bryan y Draco salió detrás de Hermione. La acomodó en la cama y asustado, le pregunto a Pomfrey:

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Si Draco, tranquilízate, solo se ha quedado sin fuerzas. La trasladaremos a San Mungo, en poco tiempo se repondrá. Lleva al bebé donde esté la tina con agua y con una esponja le pasas por todo el cuerpo, con cuidado y luego lo vistes. Abrígale la cabecita para que no pierda calor.

Draco asintió y mirando una vez más a Hermione, salió de la habitación. Agradeciendo que sus compañeros se habían quedado abajo, se dirigió al cuarto de Bryan donde con unos movimientos de varita la tina se llenó de agua tibia y luego la hechizo para que no se enfríe. 

Apoyó a Bryan en el catre y con la suave esponja fue limpiándolo mientras lo contemplaba. Tenía poco pelo, pero se notaba que era muy claro, las cejas ni se le notaban, era un niño precioso; y era SU hijo. Sintió mucho amor por él al verlo salir del vientre de Hermione, pero era un amor diferente al que sentía por ella...

Hermione... él estaba muy preocupado, no le parecía que eso fuera un simple desmayo, pero pensó que serían paranoias suyas. Tomó a Bryan ya limpito en brazos y fue a su roperito, donde sacó ropita para el pequeño y también un pañal.

Se lo puso con mucho cuidado y luego le puso un enterito de recién nacido. Su primer impulso fue ponerle el que llevaba su nombre, pero luego pensó en Hermione y decidió que ella vería al bebé con esa ropita así que lo dejó apartado. Luego le puso un pequeño gorrito de algodón en la cabecita y lo envolvió en una manta de algodón muy liviana, pero suficiente para que el niño no perdiera calor.

Tomó el bolso que habían dejado preparado para ir a la clínica y le agregó el enterito, luego volvió a la habitación donde estaba Hermione y Madam Pomfrey le dijo que en unos minutos llegarían los medi magos de San Mungo para llevan a Hermione, el niño debería de estar hambriento así que ella los dejaría solos para que amamantara al pequeño.

Draco se colocó donde estaba antes, detrás de Herm y tomó a Bryan en brazos. Luego descubrió uno de los senos de Hermione y acercó al bebé a él. Viendo como el pequeño succionaba con fuerza, respiró tranquilo, ya que pensó que sería más complicado.

Luego de un rato de tomar de ese pecho, Draco lo cambió al otro y más tarde lo puso en sus brazos en posición vertical para que eructara. 

-Menos mal que leí el libro de Cómo ser Padre... –pensaba Draco en voz alta. Una vez que Bryan hubiera eructado, lo acunó en sus brazos y el niño se durmió. Acomodó a Herm y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella parecía estar en un sueño muy profundo y ni se enteró del gesto de su amado.

Golpeando la puerta, los medi magos entraron a la habitación y acomodaron a Hermione en una camilla y le pidieron a Draco que la tomara de la mano y sujetara bien al bebé.

Madam Pomfrey le dijo:

-Ve con ella Draco, yo le avisaré a los chicos e iremos por la red flú, nos vemos allá.

Él asintió y junto con los medi magos y Herm en la camilla, se aparecieron en el hospital. Enseguida internaron a Hermione con suero, para que no perdiera líquidos y dijeron que en unas horas tendría que despertar, sólo estaba recuperando fuerzas.

Le acercaron también una pequeña cuna de recién nacido para que acostara al niño y luego se fueron. Draco acomodó a Bryan en la cuna y luego se sentó en una silla al lado de Herm.

-Despierta pronto... te necesito mi amor... –susurró él, viéndola "dormir" apaciblemente. Acarició su rostro, estaba tibio, luego se incorporó y besó sus labios. Un rato después, llegó un medi mago de niños y dijo que debía revisar a Bryan, que se lo llevaría por unos minutos. Dudando un poco, Draco accedió, con la condición que no fuera más de media hora.

Una vez que la cunita con Bryan ya no estuvieran allí, él volvió al lado de Herm y tomó su mano. La beso con mucha suavidad y luego la acarició. Pero ella no mostraba el menor signo de darse cuenta que había alguien a su lado.

De repente se abrió la puerta y aparecieron allí Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Seamus y Dean. Al no ver a Bryan se alarmaron todos pero Draco los tranquilizó diciendo que lo habían llevado para revisarlo. Un ratito después llegó el médico con Bryan en la cunita, el bebé seguía profundamente dormido.

El médico le entregó una fichita a Draco con todos los datos del niño y le dijo que tenía el alta médica. Todos espiaban a Bryan en la cunita, quedando asombrados de lo bonito que era. Lamentaron que Herm estuviera dormida, pero un rato después todos se fueron, por orden de Madam Pomfrey. 

Ella le dijo que él podría quedarse a dormir en la cama contigua, que no habría ningún problema. Se despidió de él y de Bryan y luego se fue. Draco se dirigió a acostarse a la cama cuando un llanto de Bryan lo sobresaltó, ya debía de tener hambre así que nuevamente lo alimentó usando los senos de Herm.

Luego le cambió de pañal y lo hizo dormir nuevamente. Tomó la fichita que le había dado el médico y la leyó:

· NOMBRE: Bryan Malfoy

· FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 16 de Agosto de 1996

· HORA DE NACIMIENTO: 1.30 hs

· PESO: 3.800 kg

· MEDIDA: 49 cm

-Con razón Herm no pudo tenerlo por parto normal –dijo al ver el peso del "pequeño". Fue donde estaba Herm y se despidió de ella, con un beso en los labios, luego se acostó llevando a su lado la cunita de Bryan y pensando que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Herm despertara.

En el resto de la noche tuvo que levantarse una vez más a alimentar a Bryan y se desilusionó al ver que Herm seguía dormida. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano volvió a alimentar al pequeño y luego de hacerlo dormir, fue a buscar al médico que había atendido a Herm.

Éste se extraño mucho al saber que ella aún no despertaba, puesto que tendría que haberlo hecho en las horas de la noche. Volvió a revisarla y dijo que en ella todo estaba normal, que era muy raro que no despertara.

Aún así, mandó que le pusieran mediante el suero las vitaminas para que no se debilitara y así pudiera seguir produciendo leche para el bebé. Los compañeros de Draco y Herm llegaron a media mañana y también se asustaron al ver que ella no despertaba. Las chicas le dijeron a Draco que ellas cuidarían de Bryan, mientras los chicos lo llevaron a comer algo.

Hacía de la noche anterior que no probaba bocado, se dio cuenta de ello al ver con cuanto gusto comió su desayuno. Pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su Hermione, quería que despertara, saber que estaba bien, que podrían disfrutar los tres juntos con Bryan...

El día fue pasando, y sin que hubiera noticias de Hermione... ella seguía descansando apaciblemente en su cama... Draco alimentó al bebé cada vez que le correspondió. Sufriendo de saber que Herm seguía igual...

La noche transcurrió y también el día siguiente. Era la tardecita y Draco fue nuevamente a ver al medi mago, él le dijo que solo había que esperar que despertara. Su cuerpo estaba estable y no tenía ninguna enfermedad, sólo dormía.

Con los ánimos por el piso, Draco regresó con Bryan a la habitación, ¿cuánto tendría que esperar para ver a esa dulzura de mujer sonreír nuevamente?, ¿cuándo podría volver a escuchar su risa?, ¿cuándo podrían mimar juntos a Bryan?...

Regresándolo al mundo, el pequeño se largó a llorar. Draco lo miró con mucha dulzura y le susurró:

-¿Ya tienes hambre pequeño? Vamos a comer mi vida...

Lo alimentó y luego lo cambió, ya se le daba muy bien eso... Seguía dejando aparte el enterito que llevaba el nombre del pequeño. Quería que Herm se lo pusiera.

A la mañana siguiente seguía todo igual, una vez que Bryan haya comido, Draco decidió ir a la Mansión Malfoy a buscar más ropa para el pequeño y también a darse un baño él.

Los cubrió a ambos con una gran capa y sujetó bien fuerte a Bryan, luego tomó los polvos flú y gritando:

-A la Mansión Malfoy!!!

Desaparecieron de allí. Al llegar a la Mansión, Bryan estaba muy asustado, lloraba a pleno pulmón. Draco quitó la capa y lo acostó en el catre, mimándolo para que se tranquilizara. Conjuró nuevamente la tina con agua tibia y la hechizo para que no se enfriara.

Le quitó la ropa al pequeño, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel, más pálida aún que la suya misma. Luego con la esponja fue pasándole por todo el cuerpo, como aún no se le había caído el cordoncito no podían bañarlo con el cuerpo entero en el agua.

Lo envolvió con una toalla y luego le lavó el pelo con mucha suavidad. Terminó de secarlo y lo vistió. Lo acuno en sus fuertes brazos, que se convertían en una suave caricia cuando su pequeño estaba allí y se durmió enseguida. Lo acostó en la cuna que él mismo le había regalado y luego se fue a bañar.

Al sentir el agua corriendo por su piel se relajó bastante... se puso a pensar... tenía 16 años... estaba comprometido... y ya tenía un hijo... 

-Tengo la vida más maravillosa que alguien puede querer –dijo feliz, en voz alta mientras se secaba. Su rostro se entristeció y dijo: -Sólo falta que despierte Hermione.

Volvió al cuarto de Bryan y sonrió al verlo dormir tan tranquilo. Comenzó a poner más ropita y pañales en el bolso y después tomó en brazos al pequeño. Se colgó el bolso y fue a la habitación donde estaba la chimenea. Los tapó a los dos con la capa y nuevamente se dirigieron al hospital.

Fue esperanzado al cuarto donde estaba Herm, ilusionado con la idea que ya hubiera despertado, pero al entrar, se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual. Acostó a Bryan en la cunita y luego fue donde Herm y la besó, al igual que hacía siempre, pero esos labios hacía bastante que no le correspondían... y se ponían fríos...

A la tarde, llegaron sus amigos con todos los útiles escolares que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagon y por encargo de Draco también tenían los de ellos dos.

Tres días después todo seguía igual... Faltaban diez días para que comenzaran las clases... Draco empezaba a temer que Herm no despertara para entonces... 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas wapas y wapos!!!!!!!! Aquí nuevamente con ustedes Natty Malfoy!!!!

Perdón, se que me demoré más de lo normal, pero lo que sucedió fue un ataque de desisnpiración mía... Menos mal que pude vencerlo y aquí estoy nuevamente con ustedes...

He cambiado el mail, así que quien quiera escribirme para lo que sea, puede hacerlo a natty_malfoy@hotmail.com prometo responder toditito!!! Jejeje

Bueno, muxas gracias a los que mandaron reviews!!!

**gata2242:** Siento mucho lo de Ronnie linda, pero no iba en mi fic... lo siento... jajaja, hubiera sido gracioso de ser Snape, jajaja. Aquí tienes el capi, espero que te haya gustado, besos!!!

**BB:** Quedate tranquila, no esta en mis planes acabar pronto este fic... Aquí te traje al bebito rubio con ojos grises, lo dulce e inteligente lo veremos cuando sea un poco mas grandecito, te parece??? Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!

**Nicol-Aru:** Vamos niña!!! Te me has muerto de la angustia y la espera??? No creo... yo hace meses que espero la actualizacion de algunos fics y aquí sigo... vivita y coleando!!! Jejeje, espero te haya gustado el capi, besos!!!

**javiera:** te aviso por mail, pero no te lo mando al capi porque estoy con poquito tiempo, perdon!!!

**Lil Sonis:** Ojala que se haya secado tu teclado, jeje, ahora viene la alegría!!! De la manito pequeña de Bryan!!! Jeje Aquí tienes el capi, ojala te haya gustado, besos!!!

**Peke:** Adoro ser intrigante... así que conmigo tienen para comerse las uñas, jejejej. Te aviso que te vas a cansar de leer este fic de lo largo que va a quedar... le veo mucho futuro!!! Besos!!!

**Jose:** Aquí tienes a Bryan!!! De ahora en mas capaz que sepas más de él, ¿no? Se que a muchos Neville no importa, pero me parece un gordito muy tierno a mi... Espero te haya gustado, besos!!

**Synn:** Siento lo de Ron, pero como ya dije, en este fic él no iba... Y me encanta dejarlos en partes intrigantes, asi que si te gusta el fic... jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!!

Weno!!! Por fin todos!!! Me encanta recibir reviews, me hace muuuuy feliz así que solo es cuestion de apretar el pequeño botoncito que dice "go" y decirme que les parece, plis!!!!!!

Bueno, lo que no deben preguntarme es sobre el proximo capi, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se va a llamar ni sobre que va a tratar.

Les dejo besos a todos, ustedes dejenme revieeeeeeeeeews!!!!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!!

Natty Malfoy


	14. Volviendo a empezar

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Advertencia 2:_ Vuelvo a repetir que NO he leído el 5° libro, así que este fic no tiene ningún dato sobre él, así que aviso que PUEDE ESTAR DESACTUALIZADO EN ALGUNOS ASPECTOS...

_Y una advertencia más:_ Este capi va a ser muuuuuy romántico, como yo, que soy una romántica empedernida, espero que no los aburra, pero era necesario ponerlo... más bien por mi bienestar mental, ya que uno no puede dormir con un capi martillando en su cabeza... ¿o sí? No tiene nada de gran importancia así que no pasa nada si se lo saltean, lo pongo para tranquilizar mi mente, jeje

_Capitulo 14: Volviendo a empezar._

Bryan tenía ya nueve días y Herm seguía sin despertar... Era la mañana temprano y Draco se disponía a amamantar al pequeño, ya lo había tomado por costumbre e incluso en las horas de la noche, se despertaba antes que su hijo.

Viajaba día por medio a la Mansión Malfoy para bañarse él y buscar más ropa para Bryan. Seguía dejando apartado el enterito que él le había regalado, tenía la esperanza de que Herm pudiera ponérselo. Los medi magos ya no sabían qué decirle, ella seguía estable, pero no despertaba...

Colocó a Bryan en el regazo de Hermione y luego se acomodó detrás de ella. Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño abrazando a Herm y luego descubrió uno de sus senos. El pequeño comenzó a alimentarse y Draco acariciaba el rostro de Hermione con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No te imaginas cuanto te necesito... –susurraba Draco al oído de su amada, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro. Con su mano lo giró, haciéndolo quedar frente al suyo y le besó los labios.

Fue suave, como una caricia, ya que tenía asumido que ella no iba a corresponderle. Pero sintió que los labios de Herm se movían y le devolvían la caricia que él con tanto amor le daba.

Sin poder creerlo, se separó de ella y la contempló. Sus ojos miel estaban fijos en los suyos, sonreía dulcemente, como un ángel, sólo que era un ángel con vida.

-Hermione... -susurró él sin terminar de creer que ella había despertado. La abrazó con el brazo que le sobraba y ella se dio cuenta que Bryan estaba tomando el pecho. Se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño estaba muy diferente a como ella lo había visto, todo hinchadito y lleno de sangre. Era evidente que Bryan tenía más que horas de vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí Draco? –preguntó intrigada.

-Nueve días -respondió él aún abrazándola y sosteniendo al pequeño, que los miraba con sus ojitos grises muy abiertos.

-Oh! Me perdí los primeros nueve días de mi hijo... –se lamentó Herm. Luego contempló cómo lo sostenía Draco y riendo dijo: -¿Lo alimentaste así todo el tiempo?

Draco asintió y Herm, enternecida dijo:

-Oh, Draco! Eres un amor...

Él sonrió y suavemente se besaron. Luego ambos observaron a Bryan, que finalizaba ese pecho, entonces Draco lo cambió y le descubrió el otro seno a Herm, acercándoselo a Bryan.

-Vaya! Si eres todo un experto –dijo Herm

-Es que tuve que aprender a serlo, no podía dejar a este gordito sin comer...

Rieron juntos y cuando Bryan terminó de alimentarse, Draco lo tomó en brazos, lo hizo eructar y luego, acunándolo suavemente lo hizo dormir. Lo acostó en la cunita y lo contempló, sonriente.

Miró a Herm, que estaba observando su trabajo de padre, con la mirada húmeda. Draco fue hacia ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Tomó sus manos, mirándola profundamente a los ojos y luego la abrazó muy fuerte, sintiendo que su alegría podía más que él y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Se separaron y ella con una caricia secó las lágrimas que escapaban por las mejillas de Draco. Él, emocionado le dijo:

-No sabes cuanto miedo tuve...

Herm lo besó, con mucha ternura y le susurró al oído:

-Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes...

Se fundieron en un dulce beso y luego Draco, separándose le dijo:

-Debo ir a avisarle al medi mago que despertaste... no veo la hora de estar nuevamente en casa...

Herm sonrió y Draco salió de la habitación. Volvió minutos después acompañado del medi mago, que reviso a Hermione y dijo que estaba perfecta. Le dio el alta medica y le dijo que podrían regresar a su casa cuando quisieran.

Herm se vistió, prepararon su bolso, cargaron el de Bryan y luego tomaron al pequeño y en minutos estuvieron en la Mansión Malfoy a través de la red flú. 

Draco le preguntó a Hermione si quería bañar a Bryan por primera vez, ya que hasta el momento sólo lo había higienizado él con una esponja, pero el cordoncito ya se le había caído y ya podían bañarlo completamente en el agua. Ella asintió, muy entusiasmada y Draco buscó en el bolso de la clínica del pequeño, el enterito que decía Bryan, mostrándoselo a Hermione le dijo:

-Estaba esperándote para ponérselo...

Ella sonrió y se abrazaron, Draco se abrazaba a ella, con temor a perderla. Esos días que no había sentido la dulce risa de Hermione, su mirada tan profunda y a la vez transparente, se había dado cuenta, cuan importante era ella en su vida.

Juntos prepararon las cosas para bañar al pequeño y luego lo despertaron suavemente, para que no se asustara.  Hermione lo tomó en brazos, por primera vez desde que había nacido, lo contempló emocionada y una lágrima se deslizó sobre su rostro.

Draco, que miraba la escena sonriendo, se acercó a ella y con su mano le levantó el mentón, con un beso hizo desaparecer la lágrima que recorría su mejilla y luego besó sus labios, que se abrieron al contacto con los suyos.

Luego de un largo beso y un abrazo se separaron, ambos miraban a Bryan, que los espiaba desde los brazos de Herm, con sus ojitos grises explorándolo todo. Le sacaron la ropita y lo metieron al agua, el pequeño refunfuñó un poco al principio, pero luego se entusiasmó tanto con el agua que empezó a chapotear, mojando a Herm y a Draco.

Ellos se miraron, todos empapados y soltaron las carcajadas. Luego Draco le alcanzó la toalla a Herm y la ayudo a envolver al inquieto Bryan. Lo acostaron en el catre y luego lo vistieron con el enterito. Le quedaba precioso, realmente era un niño muy bonito, tenía pelo rubio muy claro y unos ojos grises impresionantes, había momentos que parecían azulados y otros que eran casi transparentes.

Hermione, contemplándolo dijo:

-Tenía razón Draco... Bryan es un calco tuyo, tan precioso como lo imaginaba...

Él sonrió y abrazando por la cintura a Herm, le susurró al oído:

-Gracias por el piropo, aunque estoy seguro que la próxima será tan bonita como tú.

-¿Ya piensas en el próximo?... mejor esperemos que crezca Bryan un poco más... ¿no te parece?

-Jaja, si vida mía... como siempre, tienes toda la razón...

Hermione sonrió y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los labios de Draco, que la esperaban golosos e insaciables. Se separaron y Draco dijo que iría a recostarse un rato. Hermione tomó en brazos a Bryan, que ya estaba medio adormilado. Se sentó en el sillón mecedora y comenzó a darle el pecho.

Le acarició la carita al pequeño, mientras él se alimentaba y la miraba, acercó su mano a la de Bryan y sintió que el pequeño le apretaba un dedo con fuerza, sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de poder estar finalmente con su hijo.

Luego lo hizo dormir, con una suave canción de cuna, y lo acostó. Fue a la habitación donde Draco estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados. Suponiendo que se había dormido, se acostó a su lado con mucho cuidado y comenzó a quitarle algunos mechones del rostro.

-No puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo... y cuanto siento no haber estado a tu lado estos días...

Draco, que por supuesto estaba despierto, sonrió y abrió los ojos. La miró profundamente y acercándose a sus labios le susurró:

-Te amo...

Unieron sus labios como una caricia, pero luego el beso fue haciéndose más profundo y comenzaron con las caricias, que ambos, especialmente Draco, tanto extrañaban...

Antes de dar el paso siguiente, Draco se frenó y le dijo:

-¿No preferirías seguir en otro lado?

-¿Otro lado? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Si –dijo Draco. –Tengo una casa en la playa, que usábamos con mis padres para vacacionar, pensaba que fuéramos la última semana de vacaciones completa, y de paso aprovechábamos las últimas vacaciones solos... Pero pueden ser las primeras en familia...

Hermione sonrió y besando sus labios le dijo:

-Mi vida... realmente estas en todas... Solo espérame unos minutos que arme las maletas... –se levantó de la cama y Draco por detrás de ella.

-Pero... ya las armé... –dijo Draco con carita de inocente.

-Ya sabía yo que tenía el novio perfecto –dijo sonriendo.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y le dijo:

-Perfecto... ya quisiera... pero teniéndote a vos ya no quiero ser perfecto, solo quiero ser yo...

-Draco... –susurró Herm sobre sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso y luego se separaron para terminar de acomodar las cosas de su viaje...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas wapas y wapos!!! 

¿quedó muy meloso el capi???, bueno, preparense porque el proximo es el viaje a la casa de la playa asi que será más aún...

Se preguntarán cuando empiezan Hogwarts ¿no?, bueno, teoricamente sería en seis días, así que tienen tiempo de disfrutar un tiempito en familia...

Para la presentación de Bryan, ya sea a la Orden del Fenix, los padres de Herm y el resto, falta un poquito aún... tengan paciencia...

Muxas gracias a sus reviews!!!

**Synn:** Aquí desperté a Herm... ¿cómo va a estar en el limbo? QUE HERM NO ESTA MUERTA!!! Además... ¿qué tiene que aclarar con Ron? Me explicas plis?, sobre lo romántico... me encanta escribirlo!!! Jejeje Bsot!!!

**luna_wood:** No te preocupes, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado como sigue... me cuentas plis!!! Besos!!!

**Lil Sonis:** Aquí desperte a Herm!!! No mojes más el teclado que se hara un cortocircuito!!! Jejeje Coincido con vos.. Bryan es lo máximo!!! Aquí tienes a la familia feliz!!! Jeje. Besos!!!

**Jose:** Sobre el nacimiento de Bryan... iba a ponerlo normal, pero luego entre tanta cosa mágica, me parecía insulso que no naciera de forma mágica... Ah! Aclaré que no leí el 5° libro así que me acabo de enterar que Arabella es squib, lo siento por estar desactualizada, pero aún no lo he conseguido. Quedate tranqui que el proximo nacimiento será normal... ups... no dije nada... jeje Besos!!!

**angel_gotico:** aquí despertó Herm!!! No te mueras!!!! Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi!!! Besos!!!

Bueno el proximo capi va a ser ultra romántico, tengo una idea pero ni empecé a escribirlo, ademas que estoy bastante ocupada porque... EL SABADO ES MI CUMPLE!!!, y estamos organizando todo para la fiesta, asi que no tengo tanto tiempo de sobra.

Les dejo mi mail: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com, para lo que sea, pero por favor no manden virus!!!!

Besos a todos

Hasta la proxima!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!!!!!


	15. Viviendo en familia

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Advertencia 2:_ Otro capi super requete contra melosito, como me gustan a mi, asi que sorry por los que no son tan fanas del romanticismo puro, como yo, jeje.

_Capitulo 15: Viviendo en familia._

Llegaron a la casa de la playa por medio de la red flú. Un cartel los recibía a la salida de la chimenea que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Guarida del Dragón". Draco lo contempló nostálgico y dijo:

-Cielos... hacía años que no pisaba por aquí...

Hermione sonrió y luego miró a Bryan, que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, sin haberse enterado del viaje siquiera. De inmediato, Draco sacó de una bolsa una miniatura de cunita y la volvió a su tamaño normal, la llevó a una habitación vacía y acostaron allí al pequeño. Para que no extrañara tanto su otra habitación, con algunos movimientos de varita, Draco y Herm la acondicionaron muy parecida a la otra. Luego contemplaron a su angelito dormir y salieron de allí, cerrando la puerta.

Draco condujo a Hermione a la habitación siguiente, que estaba destinada para ellos, tenía una cama doble y estaba decorada muy bella. Se veía una ventana, él enseguida fue y descorrió la cortina dejando ver una hermosa imagen, había algunos metros de playa y luego se veían las olas que llegaban tranquilamente a la orilla.

Herm contemplaba todo emocionada y sin poder aguantar, se arrojó en los brazos de Draco, que la recibieron abiertos y le dieron un cálido abrazo. Ella se refugio en su pecho, olvidándose por unos segundos que era madre y volviendo a ser la joven adolescente que adoraba sentirse querida y protegida. Draco sintió también algo parecido y acarició los cabellos de Herm, pensando que no debían perder sus momentos de intimidad.

Se separaron sólo lo suficiente para poder fundirse en un tierno beso y luego Draco le dijo:

-Ven, te mostraré la casa.

La llevó a recorrerla toda, tenía un living, comedor, un baño privado en su habitación y otros más para las demás, había muchas habitaciones, aunque como ellos no las necesitaban estaban ocultas. De ese modo, la casa quedaba pequeña y muy acogedora.

Luego Herm quiso ir a ver a Bryan y al entrar en la habitación, encontraron a una elfina velando el sueño del pequeño.

-Olvidé decírtelo –se explicó Draco. –Ella es Tracy, me cuidó a mí cuando era niño; pienso que podría cuidar de Bryan cuando no estemos con él.

Herm asintió sonriendo y saludo a la elfina, que se inclinó con una gran reverencia.

-Tracy sabe cuidar muy bien de Bryan, lo puede llevar con la señora cuando tenga hambre –dijo la elfina con voz chillona, aunque se notaba que hablaba en susurros.

-Está bien Tracy, puedes cuidarlo, pero por favor ponle todo tu empeño –dijo Herm, tratando de no dejar notar las ganas de cargar a su bebé.

Draco y ella salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, pues ambos estaban hambrientos. Era ya el mediodía así que se sentaron en la mesa, puesta para dos personas y la comida apareció mágicamente, como en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes Draco? –dijo Herm, mientras degustaba su delicioso pollo. –Extraño Hogwarts...

-También yo, pero nos quedan seis días todavía, y que digamos no es tanto...

-Tienes razón, aunque me preocupa mucho cómo haremos con Bryan... Está bien que nuestra relación ya no sea prohibida, pero no tanto para aparecer con un bebé... –dijo ella con el semblante serio.

-Mmm –dijo Draco. –Podríamos probar con el encantamiento ilusión, como lo hicimos con la pancita...

-Puede ser... aunque no estoy segura que funcione con seres humanos... Luego probamos...

Terminaron de comer y de repente se sintió un "plop" y de la nada, apareció Tracy, con Bryan en brazos, bastante inquieto.

-Oh! Ya le toca comer! –recordó Herm. Lo tomó en brazos y luego se fueron ambos con Draco a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, ella amamantó al pequeño, que minutos después, en brazos de Draco se durmió, él lo llevó a su cuarto y luego volvió con Herm, se acostaron juntos y se abrazaron.

-Parece que hace años que no dormimos juntos, y tan sólo fueron nueve noches... –dijo Draco, apretándola contra sí.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo y luego se dio vuelta para quedar frente a su amado y besó los suaves labios que tanto adoraba.

-Ya estoy aquí –le dijo. –Y no volveré a dejarte nunca... ¿me oyes bien? Nunca...

Draco asintió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad. La había extrañado tanto... Acarició la mejilla de Hermione y volvió a abrazarla, con muchísimo miedo de perderla. La besó muy dulcemente y luego se durmieron abrazados.

Tres horas después Hermione sintió que alguien le tironeaba la ropa y se despertó. Al abrir los ojos, encontró a Bryan acostado a su lado y a Tracy que trataba de despertarla. El pequeño estaba muy hambriento y succionaba con fuerza de su chupete (N/A: o chupón, como le digan). 

Tracy despareció al ver que ella estaba despierta. Herm lo tomó en brazos y le acarició el diminuto rostro, levantándose la remera, descubrió uno de sus senos y lo acercó a la boca del niño que prendió enseguida. Ella lo contempló y luego al padre del bebé, que dormía profundamente. Terminó de amamantar a Bryan y luego lo llevó a su habitación, donde le cambió el pañal y con una suave canción lo hizo dormir.

Volvió donde Draco dormía y se acostó a su lado, con una caricia corrió los mechones del rubio pelo de la frente del joven y luego se concentró en sus labios. Eran muy finos y estaban pálidos, como todo él. Sonrió y lo besó suavemente, Draco, que ya se había despertado con la caricia, respondió el beso y comenzó a acariciarla, recorriendo sus jeans y besándola en el cuello, mientras ella parecía tener más interés con sus manos en la espalda de Draco, se aferraba a él dándole seguridad, ya que no quería ni imaginar cuanto había sufrido él en su ausencia. 

Poco a poco fueron suavizando los mimos hasta quedar en tiernas caricias, mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Se levantaron después y se acomodaron la vestimenta (N/A: muy arrugada les quedó!!!). Fueron al comedor y tomaron la merienda allí, decidieron ir a bañarse, para luego recorrer la costa.

Volvieron a la habitación y Herm sacó de la maleta otro conjunto de ropa y lo extendió sobre la cama. Tomando un par de toallones se metió al baño que tenían en la habitación. Una vez dentro, comenzó a desvestirse y se metió en la ducha. Mientras tanto, Draco había preparado su ropa y luego entró también al baño, que ya estaba lleno de vapor.

-¿Queda lugar para otro? –preguntó mientras se desvestía.

Herm rió divertida y luego abrazó a Draco que ya estaba junto a ella. Comenzaron a besarse sintiendo el agua que se deslizaba por sus rostros y entre caricias fueron duchándose. Draco tomó el jabón y lo pasó por la espalda de la joven, deteniéndose en su cintura y en sus caderas. Luego la dio vuelta y lo fue pasando suavemente desde su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos, prominentes por la maternidad. Allí se detuvo, y comenzó a besarlos, provocando suspiros en ella que estaba tan excitada como él. Luego les pasó el jabón y finalizó con algunas caricias. 

Hermione tomó el control (N/A: bah, el jabón) luego e hizo dar vuelta a Draco, pasándoselo por la espalda, para ir bajando después y terminó en su perfecto trasero, tan pálido como la nieve. Lo hizo dar media vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa del rubio, que con una mano le corrió el pelo mojado de la cara y se adueñó de sus labios mientras ella dejaba caer el jabón y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Cerraron el agua, ambos más que limpios y Herm tomó una toalla y envolvió su pelo con ella. Draco, que no había llevado, tomó la otra y la enrolló en sus caderas, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba desnuda aún. Hermione miraba como el rubio se secaba y luego cuando el se percató que estaba bajo su mirada, se puso seria.

Draco, en cambio se largó a reír al verla y se acercó a ella, mientras le decía:

-Eres tan perfecta que no hace falta que te cubras nada...

Ante eso ella sonrió y luego el rubio, acercándose más a ella dijo:

-Aunque hay una solución...

Tomó la toalla que Herm tenía en su pelo y se la quitó, dejando que algunos mechones se le pegaran en el rostro, haciéndola ver muy sexy y luego la envolvió con esa toalla. 

-Así está mejor –dijo el rubio, satisfecho. Salieron ambos del baño y se vistieron. Luego pasaron por la habitación de Bryan y sonrieron al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a las locuras de sus padres...

Comenzaron a caminar por la costa, con el mar tocando sus pies, iban abrazados y en silencio. Sintiendo sus corazones latir y respirando el amor que flotaba en el aire.

Llegaron hasta un muelle y Draco sugirió que se sentaran allí, asi que caminaron hasta el final y se sentaron en la orilla, abrazados uno al otro.

-Solía escaparme hasta aquí cuando veníamos con mis padres –explicó Draco. –Me gustaba mucho ver las puestas del sol.

-Es maravilloso... –admitió Herm, contemplando el horizonte, donde se veía una gran mezcla de colores y reflejos por la puesta del sol.

Se separaron un poco y Draco tomo a Herm de la barbilla, así quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Él contemplo los labios de Hermione y los acarició suavemente con un dedo, luego se acercó y la besó una vez más. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor.

Un "plop", los distrajo y se separaron, fijándose de donde había provenido el ruido. Encontraron a Tracy con Bryan ya despierto en sus brazos, luego de dárselo a Draco, desapareció, dejándolos solos.

-Era lo que nos faltaba para ser completamente felices –dijo él, mirando al pequeño, que le devolvía la mirada con unos preciosos ojos grises.

Hermione sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, mientras se apoyaba en Draco y éste la abrazaba por la cintura. Amamantaron a Bryan abrazados, como la primera vez lo había hecho Draco, sólo que ahora estaban los dos despiertos. Luego se levantaron y volvieron a la casa, donde acostaron al pequeño en su habitación, cenaron y finalmente se fueron a acostar.

Ya en la cama, Herm se apoyó en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo latir su corazón y él la abrazó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se durmieron ambos, juntos, por primera vez en nueve días...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!!! Tanto tiempo!!! Todos bien??? Espero que si.

Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cositas, seguro que me dicen que no es la primera vez que duermen juntos, pero si la es, la otra que escribí fue la siesta (no se como le dirán en cada pais) pero es después del almuerzo y la última es a la noche...

Ese fue sólo el primer día en la playa, obviamente que no voy a escribir todos así (por mí lo haría), porque veo que no son tan fanas como yo del romance, pero bueno, no importa.  Lo bueno es que en el próximo capi... LLEGAN A HOGWARTS!!!! 

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve varios contratiempos, y muy poco tiempo así que...

Bueno muchísimas gracias a los reviews!!!!

**claudiabch:** Hola! Grax por tu rr, aunque esta vez me demore bastante en actualizar, lo siento... espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!!

**gata2242:** hola, yo también adoro a los bebés, por eso describo así al precioso de Bryan, me dan muchas ganas de cargarlo, pero me recuerdo que... no existe! Sobre la cuarentena, lo sabía, por eso solo fue pasión este capi, espero que te haya gustado, besos!!!

**Lopy**: hola!, grax por el comentario, besos a vos tb!!!

**Synn:** Hola! No puse la parte con Ron, primero porque no se me ocurrió =P, y segundo porque de ponerla Herm se enteraría que el estaba enamorado de ella y estaría reacia con Draki, no quise causar problemas de pareja, jejeje, besos!!!

**Jose**: Me alegro que no te haya parecido tan cursi, espero que este te haya gustado, besos!!!

**Lil Sonis**: En el próximo capi empieza la aventura en Hogwarts!!! Y sobre encargar otro... ya veremos... que a lo mejor no lo "encargan"... jejeje besos!!!

**angel_gótico**: perdon por la demora!!! Espero que te haya gustado... besos!!!

**mali-chang**: sobre lo de empalagosa, yo soy una profesional!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi... aunque se que estuvo muy melosito... besos!!!

**Peke**: aquí he seguido!!! Espero que te haya gustado, besos!!!

**Shiro2**: de nada linda, tus fics merecen la pena, no como otros... (los míos, jejeje) besos, nos vemos!!!

Que lindo!!! Tuve muchos reviews!!! Asi me gusta, que sean buenitos y apreten el "**GO**" para dejarme contenta, sigan así!!!

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero poder actualizar prontito, pero he empezado el cole =( así que estoy con menos tiempo, veremos que puedo hacer...

Les dejo besos a todos.

Nos vemos en la próxima!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!!


	16. En Hogwarts nuevamente

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 16: En Hogwarts nuevamente._

Pasaron cuatro hermosos días en la casa de la playa, donde recuperaron el tiempo perdido y aprendieron a convivir en familia. 

Volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy y se encontraron allí con una gran cantidad de lechuzas revoloteando por todos lados.

-Menos mal que encanté la mansión para que pareciera que estábamos aquí... –dijo Draco.

Herm rió y luego de acostar a Bryan en su habitación, volvió junto al rubio que estaba desatando todas las cartas.

-Mandaron Gin y Harry, Parvati y Seamus, Lavender y Dean, tus padres... –decía Draco.

-Aquí hay una de Dumbledore

-Y otra de McGonagall –finalizó él.

Las leyeron a todas, prácticamente decían lo mismo, preguntaban como se encontraban todos.

Draco tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

**Estamos los tres muy bien. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.**

**                Familia Malfoy.**

Con un hechizo reprodujo cinco veces más el escrito y luego, con ayuda de Herm ató cada contestación en cada lechuza y les abrió la ventana para que echaran a volar.

Ellos cenaron y finalmente se acostaron. Al día siguiente prepararon las maletas para Hogwarts y la de Bryan también, mientras lo hacían Herm dijo:

-Mmm, creo que necesitaremos a Tracy, ¿podemos traerla?

-Supongo que no habrá problemas, déjame ver... –dijo Draco. Luego tomó unos polvos flú y se dirigió a la chimenea, desapareciendo al gritar: -¡A la guarida del dragón!

Hermione sonrió y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Bryan porque era su hora de comer. Al llegar tomó al pequeño de la cuna y empezó a acariciarle el rostro para que se despertara. Él abrió sus ojos, mirando a Herm y empezó a agitar sus manitas.

Ella se sentó en la mecedora y desabrochó su camisa para amamantar a su hijo. Al tiempo que el niño finalizaba, vio aparecer por la puerta a Draco, seguido por una tímida Tracy.

Draco tomó en brazos a un soñoliento Bryan y Herm salió de la habitación, indicándole a Tracy que la siguiera. Luego la hizo esperar en el salón y ella se comunicó por la red flú con Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola! –le dijo él, sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Están todos bien?

-Quédese tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. Sólo quería preguntarle si habría algún problema en llevar a la elfina doméstica que nos ayuda con el cuidado de Bryan a Hogwarts –dijo Herm.

-Ah! Era eso... –se tranquilizó Dumbledore. –No, no hay ningún inconveniente Hermione. ¿Cómo está el pequeño?

-Muy bien, durmiendo en brazos de su padre –respondió ella sonriendo. –Eso era todos profesor, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós –dijo él finalizando la comunicación.

Herm se alejó de la chimenea y procedió a explicarle a Tracy cómo sería su trabajo. Un rato después llegó Draco y la elfina se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño.

Draco y Herm terminaron de preparar las maleta, cenaron y se acostaron temprano: el día siguiente prometía ser muy largo...

El 1º de Septiembre sonó el reloj a las 6.30 y con eso empezó la movida en la Mansión Malfoy. Ellos desayunaron y luego Herm amamantó a Bryan. Mientras tanto, conversaban sobre cómo ocultarían al pequeño. Decidieron probar con el encantamiento ilusión, colocaron al niño en la mochilita porta bebés y luego la acomodaron junto al pecho de Hermione. Draco aplicó el hechizo y para comprobar, llamaron a Tracy.

Cuando la elfina llegó a la habitación, Draco preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Bryan?

-No... no estaba en su cuna, señor... –tartamudeó la elfina.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –insistió Herm.

-No... no lo sé señora. Pensé que estaría con ustedes... –empezó a lloriquear Tracy.

-Tranquila Tracy, sólo dinos si lo ves por algún lado en la habitación -explicó Draco.

La elfina recorrió todo con sus inmensos ojos azules y finalmente declaró:

-No señor, el pequeño no se encuentra aquí.

Herm y Draco sonrieron satisfechos y luego ella se apuntó y dijo:

-Finite Incantatem!

Tracy abrió muy grandes sus ojos al ver que Bryan aparecía sobre el pecho de Hermione, profundamente dormido. Draco le explicó:

-Lo mantenemos oculto con el hechizo Ilusión, así lo tendremos en Hogwarts, por eso, no te preocupes si no ves a Bryan mientras nosotros estemos tranquilos.

-Está bien señores, me retiro. –dijo la elfina, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Cerca de las 10.15 se dirigieron a King Cross con todas las maletas y el pequeño dormido en el pecho de Herm. Tracy iba con ellos también, pero estaba invisible. Cruzaron el andén 9 ¾ y contemplaron una vez más al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Subieron al tren y se buscaron un compartimiento libre, donde dejaron todas las maletas. Luego bajaron y empezaron a buscar a sus amigos. Vieron primero a Gin y Harry, los llamaron y ellos al voltear, esbozaron una gran sonrisa y se acercaron a ellos. Ginny abrazó a Hermione muy fuerte, pero ésta la separó un poco mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Bryan está conmigo...

-Oh! –exclamó Gin. –Subamos que quiero verlo!

Ella asintió y luego de saludar a Harry, así como Gin a Draco, subieron al tren y cerraron el compartimiento. Herm quitó el hechizo y sacó al pequeño de la mochila, dándoselo a Ginny, que lo tomó con suma ternura. Se quitó la mochila y le dijo:

-Voy a buscar a los chicos, asegúrate que nadie entre.

La pelirroja asintió y Herm salió de allí, al bajar del tren, encontró además de Draco y Harry, a Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y Dean. Las chicas le dieron un gran abrazo a Herm y luego los chicos la saludaron. Decidieron subir todos al tren, puesto que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que partiera. Al llegar al compartimiento, Herm golpeó y dijo:

-Abre Gin! Somos nosotros!

Se oyó un "click" en la puerta y entraron. Todos fueron directamente a ver al pequeño, Herm y Draco se abrazaron orgullosos de la preciosura que habían hecho.

Volvieron a trabar la puerta y se sentaron a conversar sobre todo lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

Un rato después, Bryan despertó y comenzó a llorar. Hermione comenzó a acomodarse la ropa para alimentarlo y Draco lo tomó en brazos, ya que estaba en los de Lavender.

Una vez que el pequeño estuvo en brazos de su madre, la conversación volvió a fluir.

-¿Han pensado en los padrinos? –dijo Parvati.

-Oh! Si! –exclamó Herm.

-Habíamos pensado en Ginny... –agregó Draco, sonriendo al ver cómo la pelirroja abría sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Y Harry... –finalizó Hermione.

Gin y Harry se abrazaron, felices y luego le dieron las gracias a Draco y Herm.

-¿Cuándo será el bautismo? –preguntó Lavender.

-Aún no lo sabemos, aunque es probable que sea en las vacaciones de Navidad –explicó Herm.

Bryan terminó de comer y Draco lo tomó en brazos, buscó en un bolsito que llevaba Herm, lo necesario para cambiarlo, luego lo apoyó en el asiento y mostrando gran destreza lo cambió, sin dar tiempo al pequeño, siquiera de refunfuñar. Lo tomó en brazos nuevamente y Bryan en unos minutos, quedó profundamente dormido.

-Waw! –susurró Parvati.

-Ya quisiera que Dean fuera así de dulce... –murmuró Lavender.

-Ajá –aprobó Gin.

-Tranquilas chicas, Seamus, Dean y Harry se transformarán totalmente cuando tengan su primer bebé.

-Eso espero... –dijeron las tres suspirando.

El resto del viaje pasó rápido y sin problemas, Bryan despertó dos veces más para comer y siguió durmiendo tan tranquilo como siempre. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Hermione tomó al pequeño, que descansaba en brazos de su futuro padrino, lo acomodó en la mochilita y con ayuda de Draco se la puso. Luego él la apunto y dijo:

-Ilusoe!

Herm tomó el chupete que le había regalado Seamus y se lo acercó a los labios del pequeños, que empezó a succionar de dormido. Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Supongo que no sabías que era un silenciador...

-No, realmente no tenía ni idea... –respondió Seam.

El tren se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar a la estación de Hogsmeade, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el compartimiento, Draco dijo:

-Tracy síguenos, no te separes de nosotros.

-Si señor –se oyó la vocecita chillona de la elfina.

Subieron al carruaje que los llevó a Hogwarts y luego se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Luego de la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador (que "misteriosamente" no mandó a nadie a Slytherin), Albus Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso de principio de año; para finalizar:

-y por último quiero pedir a los Premios Anuales que se presenten en mi despacho al finalizar la cena. Sin más, a comer!!!

Luego de una deliciosa cena, Draco y Herm se despidieron del resto de sus amigos y salieron del Gran Comedor. Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, encontraron a McGonagall esperándolos y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo están chicos? –les preguntó.

-Los tres muy bien profesora –dijo Hermione, contenta de que McGonagall hubiera olvidado los rencores del año anterior.

-Jugo de calabaza –le dijo la profesora a la estatua, la que se abrió dejándolos entrar.

Subieron, mientras Draco en el camino le quitó el hechizo a Herm. McGonagall al ver al pequeño exclamo:

-Oh! Pero que bonito es!

-Gracias profesora, salió a su papá –respondió Hermione, orgullosa.

-Herm! –la retó Draco susurrando en su oído.

Ella emitió una pequeña risita y lo tomó de la mano. Al llegar al despacho, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan lleno de gente.

Estaba presente toda la orden del Fénix, todos los profesores y los padres de Hermione. En total, sumaban unas 15 personas, nada que ver al habitual despacho de Dumbledore. 

Draco tomó a Bryan y Herm se desató la mochila. El pequeño pasó primero a los brazos de sus abuelos:

-Oh! Por Dios! Es precioso! –dijo Clarisse, su madre.

-Si mi bebecita, es muy lindo, pero es demasiado parecido al padre! –quiso enfadarse Richard, pero el rostro dulce de su nieto no se lo permitió.

Clarisse dejó al pequeño en brazos de Arabella Figg, mientras iba a abrazar a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione abrazó a sus padres y luego, al ver que Draco estaba un poco alejado de la situación, fue hacia él y aprovechando que el centro era el bebé, lo besó suavemente y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que el rubio correspondió, volviendo en sí de sus liados pensamientos.

Todos los comentarios sobre el pequeño, fueron muy similares, es decir, que era muy parecido al padre y muy bonito. Un rato después, se retiraron todos, dejando a los jóvenes padres con el director.

-¿Cómo piensan hacer con el bebé en las horas de clase? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Pensaba tenerlo conmigo en las horas de clase que no tengan prácticas peligrosas, y en el resto lo puede cuidar Tracy, nuestra elfina. –explicó Herm.

-Está bien, ¿y con los horarios de alimentación del pequeño?

-Eh... –titubeó Herm. –No había pensado en ello...

-Bueno, he hablado con todos los profesores y ya están avisados de que podrás salir en horas de clase para amamantar al niño, espero que tomes con responsabilidad esto –aclaró Dumbledore.

-Si profesor, muchas gracias –le respondió ella.

-Bueno chicos, deben estar cansados así que los conduciré a su habitación... ah! Draco, me había olvidado, tendrás clase con los Gryffindors.

-Esta bien profesor –asintió el rubio.

Salieron del despacho y Dumbledore los condujo hasta una estatua de una bruja antigua y les dijo:

-No le hemos puesto clave aún, ¿cuál ponemos?

-Bryan. –dijeron ambos sin dudar.

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de especificar la contraseña los hizo pasar a un estar muy cómodo, con grandes sillones, muy confortables.

Había dos puertas paralelas, con dos carteles, uno decía "Hermione Granger" y el otro "Draco Malfoy". En cada pieza había una cama con dosel, como las que tenían en sus antiguas habitaciones y en la de Hermione también había una cuna, para Bryan.

Luego de mostrarles todo, el director se despidió de ellos y se fue. Draco y Herm, estaban tan cansados que luego de despedirse con "algunos" besos, se fueron cada cual a su pieza a dormir...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!!! Todos bien??? Espero que si, me quedo largo!!! Perdón por la demora, pero con el cole (puaj!!!) y todo el resto, estoy bastante enliada... pero me hago un tiempito para escribir...

Bueno, contesto reviews:

**claudiabch**: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí actualizo, yo tb estoy un poquito demorona, jeje Besos, nos vemos!

**Lil Sonis**: Hola! Que lío tu rr, al final te gusto o no el capi?, espero que estés mejor y que te haya gustado este capi, besos!!

**Chowitch**: Hola! Por fin alguien como yo! Tb adoro lo romántico! Y lo escribo porque se que es muy difícil que pase en la vida real... no es malo imaginar... besos!!

**Dan_07**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic! Sobre encargar otro Draki... no se... es probable que no lo "encarguen"... ya veremos... Sobre lo de Ronnie... lo siento.. pero ya aclaré que el "sobraba" en mi fic. Ah! Por cierto, me podés dejar el link de tu fic??? No lo encuentro!!! Besos!

**luna-wood**: Hola! ¿sos la misma Luna de siempre? Quien no quisiera ser Herm! Soy la primera en la lista!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!

**Mecha**: me alegro que te guste, besos!

**Pollo's**: Waw! Que halagos! Muchas gracias! Ya mismo te estoy avisando, besos!

**Jose**: Hola! Espero que se te haya aclarado un poco el tema, de igual forma, en unos capis estará más claro... besos! 

Terminé! ¿Les dije alguna vez que me encanta recibir reviews?.. mmm... creo que no, pero bueno, ahora les cuento:

Si apretan ese botoncito que dice "**GO**" me harán, MUY FELIZ!!! Porfa! No les cuesta nada!!!

Les comento que el proximo capi lo tengo pensado, pero solo pensado, porque tengo que escribir el epílogo de mi otra historia, Tan solo una noche y ese si que me tiene mal, estoy vacía de ideas con eso!!!

Bueno, les mando muchos besos a todos y espero nos veamos pronto.

Hasta la próxima!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!

                   |

                   |

                   |

                   |

                   |

                   V


	17. Primer día en Hogwarts

**_Resultados de un Trabajo de Pociones._**

_Aclaración_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 17: Primer día de clases... 

Hermione se despertó temprano el primer día de clases, aún estaba oscuro, se dirigió hacia la cuna de su pequeño y lo contempló: dormía como un angelito. Le acarició el rostro y se fijó en su reloj; aún faltaba media hora para que le tocara comer.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Draco, abrió la puerta y lo encontró tan dormido como Bryan. Tenía su pelo todo desordenado y algunos mechones le caían en el rostro, tenía expresión tranquila y respiraba profundamente.

Hermione sonrió y lamentó tener que destruir tan bella imagen, se dirigió a su cama y se agachó a su lado. Acarició sus labios, con lo que el rubio abrió sus ojos, sonrió al verla y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Últimamente había tenido que cambiar de sueño muy pesado a muy liviano, y todo gracias a Bryan.

Besó al rubio y con una caricia le corrió algunos mechones de su rostro. Draco se incorporó y se corrió a un lado, luego levantó sus colchas y miró a Hermione, que entendiéndolo se levantó y se acostó con el. Draco los tapó a ambos y abrazó a Herm por la cintura, perdiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Herm se puso de costado, quedando de frente a Draco y le acarició el rostro. Él la acercó aún más a sí y frotando su nariz contra la de ella (N/A: besito esquimal, no se si lo conocen... es muy tierno), empezaron los mimos.

El rubio empezó a manejar la situación con su mano, recorriendo la cintura de la joven, mientras buscaba con sus insaciables labios los golosos de Hermione. Ella no se quedó atrás y empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Draco mientras él iba ganando tiempo al correr la camiseta sexy de ella. 

Iba subiendo con su mano lentamente por su vientre, mientras se adueñaba una vez mas de los labios de la joven. Estaba a punto de acariciar sus senos, cuando un llanto los interrumpió.

-Es Bryan Draco... debo ir por él... ya tiene hambre... –se excusó Herm, mientras se acomodaba su camiseta.

-Está bien, está bien... –refunfuñó Draco.

Hermione volvió a su habitación y se asomó a la cuna, el pequeño estaba poniéndose nervioso, tenía todo el rostro colorado y agitaba sus manitos. Herm sonrió y lo levantó, inmediatamente Bryan se calmó y abrió sus ojazos para contemplar a su madre.

-Vaya! Si hasta los mismos caprichos de tu padre tienes... eres un completo calco suyo –dijo Herm, al tiempo que reía divertida.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Draco y el rubio, ya un poco más acomodado, le hizo lugar en su cama, Herm le dio al pequeño mientras ella se preparaba para amamantarlo. 

-Buen día mi campeón –le susurró Draco a Bryan, acariciándole el pálido rostro.

Se lo dio en los brazos de Herm y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella. La joven empezó a amamantar al pequeño y tomó su manito, acariciándola. El rubio, celoso, se acercó a ella y empezó a darle besos en el cuello.

-Draco, deja ya... –decía ella a media voz, deseando que siguiera. Giró su rostro y miró a los ojos de su amado (N/A: demasiado cursi?), luego lo besó larga y profundamente.

-No debes ser tan celoso... –le aclaró después entre sus labios. –Los amo a los dos... pero de distintas maneras...

Draco asintió, pero sin dejar de besarla, con su mano libre empezó a acariciar el rostro de Hermione y luego se separó de ella, para decirle un muy suave:

-Te amo...

-También yo, celosito –sonrió Herm, volviendo a besarlo.

Bryan terminó de comer y Herm fue a cambiarlo. Se visitó ella con el uniforme de Hogwarts y luego fue al estar y se encontró allí con Draco hablándole a Tracy. 

-Y cuando nosotros tengamos alguna clase peligrosa, vendremos a dejarte al bebé –le explicaba el rubio, mientras la elfina asentía.

-Ah! Tracy, cuando sea la hora de comer de Bryan, no te aparezcas donde nosotros estamos, vendré yo misma aquí a amamantarlo, ¿si?

-Está bien señores –dijo Tracy.

Draco le aplicó el hechizo ilusión a Herm, ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron para el Gran Comedor. Al llegar se sentaron junto a sus amigos y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué tal la primera noche en Hogwarts como madre? –le susurró Gin al oído de Hermione.

-Muy bien –le sonrió Herm. –Espero que no sea tan difícil...

Ginny sonrió también y luego se despidió de ella, todos estaban saliendo para ir a su primera clase. A Hermione le tocaba pociones dobles, por ello no estaba tan entusiasmada, aunque Draco parecía muy feliz.

Al llegar a la mazmorra de Snape, estaban por entrar al aula cuando se encontraron con el profesor, quien con el semblante muy serio llamó:

-Draco! Ven aquí!

-Te guardaré un banco –le susurró Herm, despidiéndose de él y entrando en el aula.

Draco la contempló y luego se volvió hacia el profesor, preguntando:

-¿Qué pasa profesor?

-¿Tienen al niño aquí?

-Si, lo lleva Hermione –respondió tranquilamente Draco.

-Bueno, hoy haremos una poción cuyo olor puede resultarle peligroso, todos ustedes usarán mascarillas... el niño... ah! Llamaré luego a la señorita Granger, dile que esté atenta cuando le avise –se explicó Snape.

-Está bien, gracias profesor.

Entraron ambos y Draco se apresuró a explicarle lo que Snape le había dicho. El profesor dio toda la parte teórica de la poción y luego les indicó cómo la harían, momentos antes de empezar dijo:

-Señorita Granger, venga aquí un momento...

Hermione fue hasta su escritorio y Snape le explicó:

-En mi despacho hay una mascarilla, redúzcala y colóquesela al niño, asegúrese que le cubra perfectamente el rostro.

Ella asintió e hizo lo que le indicó Snape, luego volvió a su banco mientras el profesor pedía que se colocaran bien las mascarillas. Se pusieron a trabajar junto con Draco y en una hora tenían la poción lista.

Snape fue a controlarla y dijo:

-Bueno, estaba planificada para que se hiciera en dos horas, pero veo que la han hecho correctamente, pueden salir.

Draco y Herm sonrieron satisfechos y salieron de la clase. Les quedaba aún una hora libre. Bryan aún tenía media hora antes de volver a despertarse para comer y luego tenían DCAO. Salieron del castillo y empezaron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, aprovechando que aún el tiempo estaba cálido y no le afectaría el frío al pequeño.

Se dirigieron al lago y se sentaron al pie de un árbol, en una orilla desde donde no se veía Hogwarts. Draco se apoyó en el árbol y Hermione en él. Quitaron el hechizo ilusión del pequeño y lo sacaron de la mochila. Tomaron ambos a Bryan, como habían hecho el día de su nacimiento y se abrazaron.

El pequeño fue despertándose poco a poco y muy tranquilo al estar en los brazos de sus padres. Hermione le acarició el rostro mientras le hablaba dulcemente:

-Buen día mi principito! ¿cómo se despertó mi amor chiquito?

Bryan empezó a mover sus piecitos y manitas, mientras Hermione comenzaba a amamantarlo y seguía hablándole muy tiernamente.

Draco abrazaba a Herm, contemplando la emocionante escena y luego le susurró al oído:

-No creo que pueda haber en el mundo una madre tan especial como tú...

Hermione sonrió y giró su rostro para besar a Draco. Él la abrazó más fuerte aún y al separarse ella le dijo, por milésima vez:

-Te amo...

Bryan terminó de comer y luego Herm y Draco se levantaron y fueron a llevarle el pequeño a Tracy para que lo cuidara. Ellos se dirigieron a la hora de DCAO, donde tuvieron un repaso práctico de todo lo que habían visto el año anterior, Draco y Herm, respiraron tranquilos al saber que su pequeño estaba lejos de esos peligros. 

Tuvieron luego, una hora de Transformaciones avanzadas, donde empezaron con las más complicadas que habían visto hasta el momento. McGonagall les dio un ejemplo, transformando un alfiler en una prenda de ropa toda bordada con muchísimos canutillos.

Les dio luego un alfiler a cada uno y les indicó que hicieran lo que ella. Por supuesto que en el primer intento nadie lo logró, sólo Hermione transformó el alfiler en la prenda, pero sin ningún bordado, luego de eso quedó muy cansada, McGonagall la felicitó y le dijo que ella no practicara la transformación sino hasta la siguiente clase, puesto que como era muy avanzada, quitaba mucha energía.

Herm y Draco salieron del aula y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, les quedaba una hora aún para almorzar así que entraron en el estar y enseguida los recibió Tracy, que salía de la habitación de Hermione. 

Draco le dijo a Tracy que ellos se encargarían del pequeño, entonces la elfina, tronando sus dedos desapareció. Los jóvenes entraron en la habitación de ella. Después de que amamantara a Bryan, lo acomodaron en la mochila y luego en el pecho de Draco. Herm le aplicó el hechizo ilusión y se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar.

Mientras comían, quedaron con sus amigos de ir luego a la torre Gryffindor para poder charlar un rato todos juntos, por lo que al finalizar, se dirigieron los nueve hacia la torre.

Entraron en la sala común y Herm murmuró:

-Había olvidado cuanto extrañaba esto...

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de los varones, grande fue la desolación que encontró Hermione al ver tan sólo tres camas, había muchísimo espacio de sobra ahora. Recordó con nostalgia a Ron y a Neville y una lágrima corrió por su rostro. 

Harry la vio y fue hasta ella a darle un fuerte abrazo, la joven lo abrazó también, pensando cuánto tiempo hacía que no le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo...

Se separaron y Harry le susurró:

-También lo extraño mucho...

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y apretó la mano de su amigo, luego volvió con Draco, que había contemplado todo con un media sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazó a Herm por los hombros y la besó en la frente.

-Chicos! Ya déjennos ver a Bryan! –exclamó Parvati.

Herm y Draco sonrieron y luego ella lo apuntó, diciéndole:

-Finite incantatem.

Lo ayudó a desabrochar la mochila y luego tomó al pequeño dormido en sus brazos. Se lo dio a Lavender e inició la charla. Bryan pasó por todos los brazos, inclusive los varones y volvió finalmente a Draco.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó Seamus

-Yo tengo transformaciones, no se ustedes –dijo Gin empezando a buscar su mochila.

-Y nosotros... Herbología y después Adivinación... puaf!!! –dijo Harry.

Todos empezaron a prepararse, Draco acomodó nuevamente a Bryan en la mochila y luego con ayuda de Herm se la colocó. Se dirigieron a los invernaderos, donde tuvieron que sacar pus de bototubérculos y hacer la poción curativa de ellos. Nuevamente tuvieron que ponerse mascarillas así que esta vez la profesora llamó a Draco para que fuera a su despacho.

La siguiente clase era, para Draco Adivinación, Hermione tenía hora libre en ese momento así que decidió ir a su habitación. En una aula vacía pudieron cambiar al bebé y luego de despedirse con un "besito", se fueron cada cual por su lado.

Herm llegó a la estatua y le dijo la clave, entró en la habitación y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones. Luego quitó el hechizo ilusión a su hijo y con tranquilidad desabrochó la mochila. Bryan estaba ya despierto, por lo que lo tomó en brazos y dejó la mochila a un lado.

Decidió bañarse con su hijo, entonces fue hacia el baño, que tenía una gran bañadera, parecida a una piscina, como la del baño de los prefectos. Abrió uno de los grifos y la bañera comenzó a llenarse de espuma. Reguló el agua para que no estuviera muy fría por el pequeño y la encantó para que no perdiera temperatura.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, preparó la ropa que se pondría ella y buscó la del pequeño, llevándosela con ella al baño. Recostó al pequeño sobre el cambiador dispuesto en el mesón del lavamanos, sin dejar de mirarlo, se desvistió y luego le quitó la ropa a Bryan.

Lo llevó en sus brazos al agua y juntos se sumergieron. El pequeño exploraba todo con sus manitos mientras Hermione lo bañaba suavemente. Diez minutos después, salió del agua con Bryan en brazos y lo envolvió en un toallón (N/A: o toalla, como le digan). Ella se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Acostó al pequeño en su cama y rápidamente, para que no se enfriase, lo vistió. 

Luego ella se recostó en la cama y lo amamantó. El relax que el agua le produjo al pequeño, hizo que en menos de quince minutos, ya estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna. Hermione volvió al baño y se sumergió nuevamente en el agua, disfrutando ahora con más libertad.

Salió de allí un rato después y se vistió. Pensando en relajarse un poco, se acostó en la cama, pero se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * * 

Draco salió medio adormilado de su aburrida clase de adivinación y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, se encontró con un silencio sepulcral y pensó que Herm con el pequeño, estarían dando vueltas por los alrededores.

Decidió comprobarlo y entró en la pieza de Hermione, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su preciosa novia durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acercó a la cuna del pequeño, pero Bryan seguía durmiendo tan apacible como su madre.

Sintiéndose "solito", se fue a bañar y un rato más tarde decidió despertar a Hermione, ya que en media hora tendrían que cenar. Entró nuevamente en la habitación de ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Acarició su rostro y la besó suavemente.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Tomó en su mano la del rubio y la llevó hacia sus labios, donde la besó suavemente. Le acarició el rostro y luego Draco se inclinó y se dieron un profundo beso. La joven se corrió a un costado y el rubio se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

Herm se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo el tranquilo compás de los latidos de Draco y susurró:

-Primer día y ya estoy agotada...

-Tranquila... estaré contigo para ayudarte –le dijo él.

Ella sonrió y se besaron nuevamente, luego él le dijo:

-Ya es hora de ir a cenar...

-Está bien, vamos.

Se levantaron y se acercaron a la cuna del pequeño para llevarlo con ellos. 

-Da lástima tener que moverlo cuando duerme así... –dijo Herm.

-Si –asintió Draco. –Espera, le diremos a Tracy que lo cuide. ¿Cuánto falta para su horario de comida?

-Déjame ver... una hora...

Le avisaron a la elfina y luego se fueron a cenar. Al llegar, se sentaron junto a sus amigos y empezaron a comer.

-¿qué tal el primer día? –preguntó Gin muy animada.

-Agotador... –declaró Herm, con acento cansado. 

-Después podemos organizarnos para ayudarte con Bryan –dijo Parvati, tratando de animarla.

-Está bien chicas, Draco me ayuda mucho. Igual cualquier cosa les aviso, pero no creo... –respondió ella.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, volvieron a sus habitaciones, prepararon los útiles para el día siguiente y se despidieron. Herm amamantó a Bryan y finalmente se acostó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wenas!!! Aquí toy de nuevo!!!

Este capi fue para explicar como será la cosa en Hogwarts mas o menos, y me doy cuenta, al releerlo, que me quedó bastante melosito... Fue sin proponérmelo, bah! El romance vive en mi cabeza, asi que no se extrañen... jeje

Bueno, respondo reviews...

**Peke**: Este capi tuvo un poco mas de acción, ¿no te parece?. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

**n_n--Hitomi_Felton--n_n**: Noooo, no se ha acabado!!! Falta muuucho aún para el final!!! Sigue leyendo!!!

**Jose**: Hola! Trataré de no demorarme tanto en adelante, pero no es tan facil!, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Sail 25**: Hola! Que bueno encontrar alguien que le guste como yo lo romántico!! No me siento tan solita por aquí, jejej, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Nicol-Aru**: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero terminar el capi pronto, así lo subo, espero que te guste, besos!

Bueno, les adelanto que el proximo capi, va a tener muuuucho romance.

Les dejo besotes a todos y los invito a que lean mi otro fic: **Tan sólo una noche, **es un Draco / Herm, también y es un fic muy cortito y super romántico, les dejo el link para dejárselos mas a mano:

http : // www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1746169

No olviden quitarle los espacios, si?

Otra recomendación es un fic de mi amiga Flor Malfoy, otro Draco / Herm, se llama **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**, solo tiene un capi, recién comienza, pero está bueno, les dejo el link también:

http : // www . harryargentino . com / pasadoamor . htm

Tampoco olviden quitarle los espacios.

Eso fue todo por hoy amigas y amigos.

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

Besotes de

Natty Malfoy!!!


	18. Cumpleaños y Halloween

**_Resultados de un trabajo de Pociones._**

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 18: Cumpleaños y Halloween_

Bueno, antes de empezar quería recordarles que el cumple de Draco es el 17 de Septiembre, y el de Herm el 19. Lo había escrito en el capi 5... parece que hiciera años... ¿no? Y tan sólo pasaron casi cuatro meses... 

Ya, dejo de ponerme nostálgica y para cambiar un poco la onda, mejor contesto reviews:

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manita! Que bueno que me dejaste un rr!!! Me puse muy contenta. Espero que hayas aprobado la prueba, aunque los machetes, jejej, mejor no digo nada... Sobre el fic, volvemos al tema, ¿qué va a pasar? Muchísimas cosas faltan de pasar, asi que seguí leyendo que la historia va a volver a volar prontito.... Sobre lo que me dijiste en el mail... te cuento que los babys de menos de un mes (Bryan aún no lo cumplió), comen cada tres horas, por eso tengo que repetirlo muchas veces... Sobre el rr compartido.. ya encontré quien era! Gracias! Espero que te guste el capi, besotes!!!

**Nataly_Black**: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro mucho que te hayas enganchado con el fic. Compartimos el favoritismo por los Draco / Herm y por el romance, que bueno! Muchas gracias por los halagos!!! Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**n_n--Hitomi_Felton--n_n**: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Te puedo ayudar si queres publicar tu fic, avisame nomás que no tengo ningún problema. Animate a publicarlo, que seguro es interesante! Respondiéndote el otro rr, te cuento que el nombre Bryan lo volví a utilizar porque como era la misma pareja... no es que me fascine pero tuve que buscar uno que no sea tan "argentino" y me pareció lindo ese, asi que fue! Espero que te guste el capi, besos!****

**Lil Sonis**: Hola, que bueno que te gustó! Quedate tranqui que el capi pasado fue solo para explicar mas o menos como sería la cosa en adelante, pero ni loca escribo así día por día, me aburriría de escribirlos!!! Jeje, sobre el pedido para Ron... mmm, me parece que no... lo siento... Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Sail 25**: Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te guste lo romántico como a mi... espero que te guste este capi, besos!

**mamakachi**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola y bienvenida! Espero que ya estés leyendo por aquí y que te siga gustando el fic... ¿quién te lo recomendo? Sobre tu fic... estoy escasa de tiempo, pero prometo leerlo en cuanto tenga unos minutos libres ¿si? Pronto recibiras mi opinión... besos!

**Aquitania**: hola! Recibí tus felicitaciones de mi amiga y hermana del alma Flor Malfoy, muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

Listo! Ahora si, empiezo con el capi...

_Capitulo 18: Cumpleaños y Halloween._

Dos semanas habían pasado del inicio de las clases, y estaban ya a 15 de Septiembre. Hacía ya cinco días que Hermione notaba bastante raro a Draco. Era como si la rehuyera, le pedía que fuera a dar vueltas... todo era muy extraño...

Draco miró su reloj y vió que faltaban quince minutos para la siguiente clase, por lo que preparó sus útiles, colocó a Bryan en la mochila y se la acomodó.

-"Bueno, avancé bastante... menos mal que las chicas distrajeron a Hermione... iba a ser imposible con él aquí..." –pensó Draco. –Ilusoe! –dijo, y salió de allí.

Se dirigió a transformaciones, donde Hermione trató una vez más de preguntarle que pasaba, pero él siguió sin decir nada, evadiéndola, al igual que venía haciendo desde varios días atrás.

-Dame a Bryan que le tocará comer en un rato –le pidió al salir de la clase.

-Está bien –le respondió él, y sin más la condujo a un pasillo y le entregó al bebé, sin decirle una palabra, mientras Hermione lo observaba con la mirada triste

-Por favor Draco, algo te ha pasado, hace prácticamente cinco días que no te reconozco, y vivo contigo! –exclamó Hermione, exasperada.

-Shh, lo vas a despertar y además se va a enterar todo el colegio! No pasa nada, simplemente que no hace falta estar todo el tiempo juntos –le dijo él, quizás un poco frío. Y dando media vuelta se marchó para la biblioteca, con los ojos aguados y pensando: "por Dios, que esto acabe pronto...".

Hizo sus deberes y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Hermione no estaba allí, por lo que se dispuso a seguir con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente, Bryan cumplió su primer mes. Al despertar, Hermione vio un gran dragón de peluche con un globo que flotaba y tenía escrito: 

**"16 de Agosto – 16 de Septiembre.**

**Bryan Malfoy – 1 mes"**

Hermione se ilusionó con aquel gesto de Draco y pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero se llevó una gran decepción, al comprobar que toda la atención de su prometido se la llevaba el bebé y en cambio a ella ni la registraba.

Un día después fue el cumpleaños de Draco, pero él tampoco había hecho caso a sus muestras de afecto, sino rechazándola y esquivándola. Estaba muy frío e indiferente a todo lo referente a ella, cosa que no sucedía cuando lo veía cuidar al pequeño.

La mañana siguiente, se levantaron y se saludaron con un "Buenos días", muy indiferente, aunque un poco más esperanzado por parte de Herm, ya que pensaba que las cosas se arreglarían cerca de su cumpleaños, pero no fue así.

Salieron juntos de sus habitaciones, Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero eso tampoco pareció "afectar" a Draco. Desayunaron en el gran comedor, donde sus amigos los saludaron, y para más tristeza de Herm, el rubio se comportó normalmente con ellos. Al finalizar la primera hora, Draco le pidió a Hermione que cuidara del pequeño, porque "estaría muy ocupado", luego de que ella asintiera, él se fue.

Faltó a la siguiente hora y Herm no lo volvió a ver en el resto del día. Se hizo cargo del bebé, disfrutando mucho de cuidarlo, al igual que siempre y lo mimó todo lo que pudo, pero sufriendo mucho por no saber qué le pasaba a Draco.

Le parecía imposible estuviera comportándose así con ella, pero con ese cambio de actitud que había tenido... lo peor de todo para Hermione, era que no tenía ni siquiera motivos para dejar de hablarle. 

Cerca de la hora de cenar, ella fue a su habitación y acostó a Bryan en la cuna. Aún faltaba una hora para que tuviera que comer nuevamente, así que se baño y luego se recostó un rato en su cama, quedándose dormida.

Draco entró y fue a ver a Hermione, al comprobar que dormía profundamente, sonrió: el tranquilizante que había colocado en la bañera había surtido efecto. Terminó de preparar todo y luego bañó a su bebé y lo hizo dormir,  volviendo a dejarlo en su cuna.

Se arregló muy guapo (N/A: cosa no muy difícil para él..), se puso un traje negro, con camisa blanca y no se puso corbata, sinó que dejo los dos primeros botones desabrochados, como sabía que a Herm le gustaba.

Entró a la habitación de Hermione y sonrió al verla dormir tan tranquila. Con un conjuro le cambió la vestimenta, dejándola con un precioso vestido blanco atado al cuello hasta media pierna arriba de la rodilla, luego se acercó a ella y la llamó suavemente:

-Herm...

La joven abrió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces, antes de darse cuenta que no estaba soñando: Draco estaba frente suyo y le sonreía... Él se acercó y la besó suavemente, para luego separarse y decirle:

-Perdón mi vida... –sus ojos se humedecían –tuve que hacerlo... sino no podría haber hecho todo...

-¿Pero qué es todo? –preguntaba ella, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y sentía sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

-Ven –fue lo único que Draco le dijo.

Salieron de la habitación de Herm y se dirigieron a la de él, la puerta estaba cerrada y tenía el cartel de "Draco Malfoy", él lo apuntó y dijo:

-Finite Incantatem!

En la puerta se dibujó: 

**Hermione Granger**

**♥**

**Draco Malfoy**

Herm sonrió y se aferró del brazo de Draco, pero él la detuvo, diciendo:

-Espera... no es todo.

Entró a la habitación y apuntando el lugar, repitió:

-Finite Incantatem!

Hermione pudo ver una bonita habitación matrimonial, muy confortable y acogedora. Sonrió emocionada y se dirigió a Draco para abrazarlo, pero el rubio la rechazó suavemente y salió de la habitación.

Volvieron a la de ella y luego de quitar el hechizo nuevamente apareció la habitación que tenían en la Mansión Malfoy de Bryan, pero una cama de una plaza en el medio. Draco la redujo y la dejó en un estante, al salir, Herm leyó en la puerta:

Bryan Malfoy 

Sonrió y pensó qué otra sorpresa le tendría Draco. Sin poder aguantar, se dirigió al joven y lo abrazó muy fuerte, luego lo besó apasionada y se aferró muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, con miedo de volver a "perderlo".

Draco no se separó de él, al contrario, le devolvió todo su afecto y los besos que no le dio en más de una semana, pero un rato después le susurró:

-No ha terminado la sorpresa...

Herm lo separó de ella y lo miró incrédula... ¿qué más podría haber preparado?. Draco la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación, ahora el estar luego de un "Finite Incantatem", se transformó en una romántica cena, con una mesa para dos, alumbrada por muchas velas flotantes y con el techo estrellado como el del gran comedor.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi vida... –le dijo Draco, con la mirada húmeda y abrazándola.

Herm se perdió en sus brazos y besó sus labios suavemente, secó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué Draco...? No te imaginas cómo te he extrañado... 

-Lo sé amor... mil perdones... no sabes lo difícil que se hizo para mí no sentirte a mi lado, no sentir tus besos, tus caricias... estuve a punto de arrepentirme tantas veces... –dijo el aún abrazándola.

Herm suspiró y le pidió:

-Te quedó todo muy hermoso, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto...

Él asintió y se excusó:

-Quería darte una sorpresa... lo siento...

La joven sonrió y apretó aún mas el abrazo.

-Ya está amor... no te preocupes... vamos a cenar que ya tengo hambre.

El rubio asintió, feliz de que la tortura hubiera terminado y de que su sorpresa le hubiera gustado a Hermione.

Cenaron un delicioso manjar que Draco había hecho preparar especialmente por Tracy y luego con un conjuro, el joven puso música y se abrazaron para bailar. Fueron avanzando al ritmo de la música hasta que el amor hizo su presencia cuando los jóvenes empezaron a besarse.

Estaban disfrutando mucho del momento cuando un llanto se oyó y de inmediato la música cesó. Ellos se separaron y juntos fueron a la habitación del pequeño. Draco lo levantó mientras Herm se preparaba, sin palabras, el rubio se acomodó detrás de ella y amamantó a Bryan como lo había hecho los primeros días en el hospital.

Besando su cuello, Draco le susurró al oído:

-No te creas que esta interrupción me hará olvidarme lo que quiero...

Hermione sonrió y giró para besarlo suavemente. Juntos hicieron dormir al pequeño y lo dejaron en su cuna. Volvieron al estar, donde Draco reanudó los besos, acompañado de Herm; las caricias comenzaron pronto y Draco empezó a llevarla suavemente a su habitación. 

El rubio la acostó suavemente en la cama y siguió besándola, al tiempo que trataba de desanudar el vestido de Hermione. Fue cuando ella dejó de besarlo y murmuró, agitada:

-Draco... deberíamos parar... recuerda lo que dijo el médico...

Un flash back entró en la mente de Draco y él recordó:

El médico estaba con ellos en la habitación, Hermione aún estaba acostada, pero ya vestida como para irse, y el médico les dijo con cara muy seria:

-Chicos... la verdad me pareció una imprudencia de su parte tener un bebé ahora... pero lo hecho, hecho está... sean más cuidadosos en adelante y por la salud de Hermione les pediría que se abstengan de tener relaciones, por lo menos hasta que Bryan tenga dos meses...

Draco volvió al presente y se acostó al lado de Hermione, refunfuñando:

-Esta bien... esta bien... pero sólo por ti lo hago, que si fuera por ese médico insensible...

Herm lo besó y acariciando su rostro le dijo:

-Gracias amor... sobre el médico tienes razón, espero no verlo nunca más...

Se quedaron mimándose un rato más y luego se fueron a ponerse los pijamas. Finalmente se acostaron abrazados y se quedaron dormidos entre mimos, como hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía...

El tiempo siguió corriendo y las clases avanzaban... tanto fue así que muy pronto se encontraron con las primeras pruebas, que, por ser el último año en Hogwarts, eran complicadísimas.

Draco y Herm se turnaban para cuidar al bebé y poder estudiar. Su relación estaba muy consolidada, ya que después de la "separación" que Draco había provocado, se habían unido más que nunca... 

Antes que se dieran cuenta, el 2° cumplemes de Bryan estuvo presente. Herm y Draco organizaron una pequeña fiesta en el estar de sus habitaciones e invitaron a sus amigos, pasaron un rato muy divertido, olvidándose por unos momentos de las complicadas pruebas que los agobiaban en todo momento.

El pequeño había crecido muchísimo, pesaba 4.600 kg y medía 55 cm, según el último control con Madam Pomfey. Quién les había dicho que Bryan estaba muy sano y que si mantenía la alimentación materna estaría protegido contra varias enfermedades.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore le había ordenado a los prefectos de las tres casas, que organizaran el baile de Halloween para todo el colegio, con invitación a quién quisiera estar presente. 

Conforme el día se acercaba, todos hacían sus planes, muy ilusionados, ya sea en pareja ó con amigos, Halloween prometía ser muy especial ese año...

Las pruebas habían disminuido y los alumnos de séptimo año tendrían algunos meses para descansar antes que volviera la racha de pruebas difíciles. Esto hizo que todos estuvieran más tranquilos y con más tiempo para pensar en ellos mismos, además de unir las relaciones.

El tan esperado 31 de Octubre finalmente hizo acto de presencia, todos los Gryffindors de 7° irían al gran banquete y se preparaban con mucha dedicación, especialmente las chicas, como siempre, acompañadas de Ginny.

Draco y Hermione, por su parte, habían dejado todo organizado para que Bryan tuviera que alimentarse a las doce de la noche y luego recién a las siete de la mañana, así ellos podían disfrutar de la fiesta también.

Faltaban todavía tres horas para el baile, por lo que Herm decidió ir a bañarse así podría cambiarse tranquila. El frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero Hermione pensaba usar un escotado vestido fucsia, que en otro momento le hubiera dado mucho frío, aunque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Quería recordarle a Draco que ella lo amaba... y mucho...

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, fue que Draco tenía las mismas intenciones que ella, aunque el rubio no pensaba en tan lejos y ni siquiera había preparado ropa...

Entró al baño un rato después de Hermione y la encontró sumergida en la piscina llena de espuma, con los ojos cerrados. La joven aún no había notado su presencia por lo que, aprovechando, se desvistió rápidamente y escurridizo entró al agua.

Se deslizó debajo de la espuma y suavemente tomó el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione por la cintura. La morocha se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, asustada, pero al ver a Draco le reprochó:

-Podrías haberme matado de un infarto. ¿Y quién iba a criar a tu hijo si me matabas eh?.

-Yo mismo... –susurró Draco. –nunca permitiría que otra persona se hiciera cargo de nuestro hijo... y menos si es el milagrito que tu y yo hemos creado...

-Draco... –susurró Herm, acercándose al rubio. –Eso es lo que amo de ti...

Un suave beso comenzó entre los jóvenes y se fue haciendo mas intenso con el transcurrir de los minutos. Se separaron agitados y ambos con las mejillas de un rojo muy intenso, que podría ser por el calor del agua... o del beso...

Se bañaron entre mimos y caricias, recordando viejos tiempos, que entre Bryan y las pruebas habían dejado de lado. Hermione estaba un poco alejada de Draco, y con su espalda hacia él. El rubio, se acercó despacio y la abrazó, comenzando a acariciar sus senos y notó enseguida como éstos se pusieron túrgidos. Sonrió a medias y le susurró al oído con voz vibrante:

-Ya pasaron los dos meses...

Hermione sonrió y se dio vuelta, para abrazar al rubio, sintiendo con mucha intensidad el contacto de los cuerpos desnudos. Los besos volvieron a florecer y las caricias se hicieron más intensas. 

Salieron del agua abrazados y besándose y mojando todo el piso fueron caminando por el estar hacia su habitación, al llegar, Draco aclimató la habitación para que no tuvieran frío y luego volvió a besar a la joven, que lo esperaba con una intensa mirada.

El rubio acariciando la espalda de Herm, la acostó suavemente en la cama y siguió besando el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, haciendo que ella soltara varios suspiros. Volvieron a amarse como tiempo atrás lo habían hecho... cada vez con más amor... cada vez conociéndose más...

Terminados abrazados, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas encendidas a más no poder... un dulce beso encuadró la escena de esos seres que tanto se amaban... hasta ser sólo uno... 

Luego de un largo rato, Draco se levantó y se puso sus boxers, mientras Herm hacía suya la camisa del rubio que le quedaba grande, pero la hacía ver muy sensual. Conjuraron un poco de comida y sin salir de allí cenaron solos, sin pensar en la gran fiesta que estaban disfrutando sus amigos en aquellos momentos.

Bryan despertó un rato después que ellos terminaran de cenar, por lo que Herm se levanto del sillón y fue a buscarlo, al volver iba desabrochándose la camisa, pero le resultaba algo difícil, puesto que el niño se movía mucho. Draco se acercó a ella con un brillo pícaro en los ojos y suavemente desabrochó los botones, acariciando su piel y volviendo a encender la mirada de la joven.

Se sentaron juntos en el sillón y con delicadeza, Draco deslizó la camisa sobre el hombro de Herm, dejándola caer sobre su brazo. Bryan, sin enterarse de nada, comenzó a alimentarse, mientras sus padres se perdían entre miradas muy deseosas. El rubio abrazó a Hermione teniendo cuidado del pequeño y se acercó suavemente a ella. Besó su cuello con suma parsimonia y dedicación.

Herm suspiró y le pidió en un susurro:

-Espera Draco...

Este le hizo caso, pero sólo a medias, porque como quien no quiere la cosa, la acariciaba suavemente y de forma muy excitante. El pequeño terminó de comer sin enterarse de nada y luego se durmió en los brazos de su padre, que lo acostó en su cuna deseando que por esa noche se portara bien...

Al finalizar, Draco volvió a la habitación junto a Hermione, que lo esperaba para volver a ser uno... para seguir amándose... como nunca... como siempre...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas a todos!!!! He vuelto!!! No desapareci!!! Jeje, bah, si por un tiempo gracias al bendito colegio que me tiene hasta la coronilla...

Pero siempre me hago el ratito para escribir y así fue saliendo este capi, que quedó larguísimo! Asi que no se me quejen eh?

¿Muy meloso? Si fue asi, perdon, aunque estaban avisados del capi anterior... pero les vuelvo a decir que mi alma vive enamorada... jeje, que cursi quedo eso, ¿no?

Bueno, ahora un par de recomendaciones:

Los invito a que lean mi otro fic: **Tan sólo una noche, **es un Draco / Herm, también y es un fic muy cortito y super romántico, les dejo el link para dejárselos mas a mano:

http : // www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1746169

No olviden quitarle los espacios, si?

Otra recomendación es un fic de mi amiga y hermana del alma Flor Malfoy, otro Draco / Herm, se llama **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**, ya tiene dos capis, y aunque recién comienza, está muy bueno y original, les dejo el link también:

http : // www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1829959

Tampoco olviden quitarle los espacios.

Eso fue todo por hoy amigas y amigos.

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

Besotes de

Natty Malfoy!!!


	19. Momentos especiales

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

Como siempre, el comienzo monótono:

_Advertencia:_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Ahora contesto reviews, primero que nada muuuuchas gracias por todos ellos, me hacen muy feliz, ahora si:

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manita! Todo bien? Espero que si, gracias por los halagos de mi fic, pero vos escribis muy bien tb, dentro de pronto vamos a saber de la gran escritora Flor Malfoy, jejeje, bueno manis, espero que te guste este capi, te dejo muchos besotes!

**Mamakanchi**: me alegro que te guste el fic, por supuesto que Draco y Herm saben de anticonceptivos... Bryan fue... digámoslo un descuido, por ahora... y no te preocupes que pronto habrá novedades de Harry y Gin... espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: jeje, si, se olvidaron de la fiesta, jaja, que bueno que te gusten mis capis, ya mismo te estoy mandando un mail para enseñarte como poner tus fics en la web, estoy ansiosa por leerlos. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Jose**: Hola, me alegro que te guste el fic y te agradezco tu opinión, lamento no poder tenerla en cuenta, al menos por ahora, ya que tengo pensado que el fic continúe bastante tiempo más, quedate tranquila que no va a ser tan monótono como están siendo estos capis, pero tengo que hacer pasar el tiempo de alguna manera, ¿no crees?, bueno, ya te dejo, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola! Que bueno que ya estés por aquí... Draco y Herm, SI se van a casar... pero aun están en Hogwarts! Quedate tranqui que no todo va a ser tan tranquilo como ahora, y como le digo a Jose, tengo que hacer pasar el tiempo de alguna forma... sobre tu fic, ya te dije que me encanta y por ser tu primero está buenísimo! Que lastima que hayas tenido que borrarlo, ya leo el 2° capi que me acaba de llegar el aviso. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Lil Sonis**: Hola! Quien no querría tener un Draki asi??? Yo soy la nº 1 en la lista!!! Jejeje, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**lunawood**: Hola! Que bueno que hayas vuelto! Ya extrañaba tus reviews... de verdad estas despistada eh... me parece que no te acuerdas que Slytherin desapareció el año anterior! Por eso el sombrero no mando a nadie allí, fue como si entendiera que esa casa no existía más... tranqui, que quizás logren finalizar el año... a lo mejor no sobreviven... a lo mejor si... sigue leyendo para enterarte... jaja, si que debe haber sido difícil eh? Y mas con lo romántico que estuvo el cumpleaños... jeje soy muy malita, juajua Sobre Bryan, es el angelito mas precioso de todos, rubio con los bellos ojos grises como su papi... aixxx que me derrito!!! Jaja, bueno, ya te dejo, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**sail 25**: hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic, aquí tienes el capi 19, ojala sea de tu agrado, besos!

**ChristineJBlack**: Hola! Debes ser nueva por aquí, bienvenida! Espero que te guste mi fic, yo tb soy fana de los Dr/Hr, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Peke**: Hola! Que bueno tenerte nuevamente por aki! Quedate tranqui que ya van a venir cosas emocionantes... espero que te guste el capi, besos!

Listo! Ahora si, empezamos...

_Capitulo 19: Momentos especiales._

El tiempo seguía pasado y las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban poco a poco. Estaban ya a principios de diciembre y tanto Draco como Herm pensaban en como celebrarían el bautismo de su pequeño, que ya contaba con tres meses y medio y estaba enorme. Había crecido mucho y ya pesaba 5 kg. Seguía siendo muy tranquilo, aunque contaba con los caprichos que Herm solía describir "iguales a su pap".

Pensaban bautizarlo en la Mansión Malfoy, en una ceremonia íntima, para sus amigos, los padres de Herm y los adultos de la antigua Orden. Albus Dumbledore sería el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia, puesto que el bautizador debía ser la persona mas sabia que los padres conocieran, y por supuesto, no había mejor candidato para ello que el director de Hogwarts.

El 16 de diciembre, el pequeño Bryan Malfoy cumplió sus cuatro meses de vida. Sus padres lo recordaron muy felices, y les parecía mentira que ya estuviera tan grande. Como en cada cumplemes, organizaron una pequeña celebración en el hall de sus habitaciones, para estar un rato con sus amigos divirtiéndose.

En un momento, Draco le pidió en secreto a Ginny que cuidara del pequeño y luego, tomando del brazo a Herm, se la llevó a su habitación. La joven, sorprendida por la actitud del rubio, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Este... emm.... yo...

-Draco! Por Merlín, dime que te pasa!

-Tranquila... no es nada malo... es solo que... yo quería preguntarte...

-¿Si?

-Si... –empezó el rubio, acercándose y tomándola por la cintura. Perdiéndose en su cuello le susurró al oído: -Si quieres ser mi prometida formalmente...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Herm, sorprendida.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi prometida formalmente?, para luego casarnos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts...

Hermione se perdió en su mirada, en esos ojos grises tan tiernos y dulces, que parecían acariciarla con solo posarse en ella y echándose a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad, exclamó:

-Claro que si! Si! Si! Quiero ser tu prometida!

Draco la cubrió de besos y la abrazó muy fuerte, luego sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, un estuche de gamuza color rojo y se lo acercó a Herm, para que lo abriera. Éste contenía un finísimo anillo de oro con tres aguamarinas incrustadas, en el interior, llevaba grabado: **_"Hermione y Draco"_** . El rubio lo sacó de la cajita y con suavidad se lo colocó en el dedo anular de Hermione.

Unos besos más surgieron entre los jóvenes y luego ambos recordaron que sus amigos estaban allí por ellos así que acomodándose un poco, salieron de la habitación. Herm se fue con las chicas que estaban charlando, y tomó a Bryan en brazos de los de Ginny. Luego, moviendo la mano en que tenía el anillo empezó:

-Ejem... ejem... ejem...

Las chicas la observaron y se dieron cuenta enseguida del detalle, Herm exclamó feliz:

-Estoy comprometida chicas!!!

-Que bueno! –dijo Parvati. –Realmente llevas una vida maravillosa...

-No tanto... –dijo Herm. –Es verdad que tengo a este solcito –acariciando a Bryan. –y a Draco que son mi alegría de todos los días, y tampoco me arrepiento de nada, pero me hubiera gustado también poder disfrutar más, la bella adolescencia que transitan ustedes, no la desperdicien chicas, que cuando menos se lo esperan se encuentran viviendo una vida de adulto...

-Tranquila Herm, puedes volver a ser la adolescente cuando quieras, sólo nos dejas a Bryan y listo –aclaró Lavender.

-No es tan sencillo –sonrió Herm. –Este pequeño está muy metido dentro mío y es muy difícil estar con Draco y sin él. Se hace extrañar mucho...

Sus amigas sonrieron y cambiando de tema, Ginny dijo:

-¿Cómo van los preparativos del bautismo?

-Oh! Muy bien, ya hemos mandado las invitaciones por lechuza a los profesores, mis padres y la orden del fénix, y ahora que me hicieron acordar, les doy las suyas.

Fue hacia la habitación del pequeño con él en brazos y buscándolas, volvió y se las entregó. Era una tarjeta con forma de libro (N/A: las comunes que se doblan de izquierda a derecha), en el frente decía: "**_Te invito a mi bautismo_**" y al abrirla, se veía a Bryan que sonreía y reía con pequeñas carcajaditas y más abajo decía: "_Hola! Soy Bryan, llegué al mundo el 16 de Agosto y quiero que estés conmigo en un día tan importante como mi bautismo. Lo festejaremos el 28 de Diciembre en mi casa, en la Mansión Malfoy a las 9.30 hs. Te espero_".

-Es preciosa! –dijo Ginny.

Landender y Parvati asintieron, y luego la última preguntó:

-¿De quién fue la obra de arte?

Herm sonrió y respondió:

-De ambos, en los ratos libres las íbamos preparando y luego le colocamos la foto de Bryan, además no fueron tantas... unas 15 hemos hecho y nos sobraron...

-Les quedaron muy lindas –se sumó Harry a la conversación.

Draco también se acercó y bromeando, le dijo a Harry:

-¿Listo para la responsabilidad de ser padrino de este pequeño demonio?

El ojiverde rió y Herm, haciéndose la enfadada dijo:

-No le digas demonio, que no tiene nada de eso!

-Mm –susurró Draco. –No se, pero es especialista en interrumpir...

Los varones largaron una carcajada y las chicas que no habían oído se quedaron mirándolos.

El 24 de Diciembre a la mañana se despedían todos en la estación:

-Los esperamos! –dijo Herm.

Sus amigos asintieron y luego se fueron. Ellos tres se dirigieron a la Mansión y dejaron a Bryan al cuidado de Tracy, que ya lo conocía tan bien como su mamá. Draco y Herm comenzaron con los preparativos:

-¿Lo haremos en el salón más chico? –sugirió Draco.

Hermione miró hacia afuera, el bello día que hacía, aunque estaba nevando, el sol hacía que fuera un día muy bonito, pensando un poco, finalmente respondió sonriendo:

-Déjamelo a mi.

-No Herm, por favor me cuentas que quiero ayudarte. –rezongó Draco.

-Deja Draco, me ocuparé yo, trata de distraerte con otra cosa –le dijo Herm sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

El rubio estuvo a punto de volver a refunfuñar, pero una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sin que la joven lo viera, salió de allí, para ir a preparar su "sorpresa".

El gran día llegó finalmente. Herm y Draco se levantaron muy temprano esa mañana y el rubio, por enésima vez pidió:

-¿Ni siquiera hoy me vas a mostrar dónde preparaste el bautismo?

-Ya Draco –respondió Herm sonriendo. –Si tanto te intriga, ven a ver.

Lo llevó hasta la puerta de salida y le colocó mágicamente un abrigo, ella también lo hizo y Draco, asombrado dijo:

-No me digas que has cometido la imprudencia de preparar todo afuera, Bryan se enfermará!

Herm ya no le respondía, sólo lo llevaba de su mano y una sonrisa muy entusiasmada no salía de su rostro.

Llegaron a un lugar que estaba decorado muy bonito, pero misteriosamente, eso no tenía nieve. Herm soltó la mano de Draco y empezó a "tocar" el aire, hasta que pareció encontrar algo, luego le dijo al rubio:

-Entremos rápido así no se enfría.

Éste asintió sin entender nada, pero sintió nuevamente su mano en la de la joven y luego, pasaron por una "puerta" y entraron donde estaba la decoración, pero hacía mucho calor allí, Draco y Herm se quitaron los abrigos y ella, satisfecha le dijo:

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de las burbujas climáticas? Todo este lugar está cubierto por una que calienta 30 veces los rayos del sol, así que calculo que estaremos en los 26° aquí dentro, ¿qué te parece?

Draco miró a su alrededor, había una gran mesa con lugar para 16 personas, había varios atados de globos blancos que se sostenían en el suelo para que no se escapen, estaba también la tarima para el bautismo y había un gran cartel que decía "_Bautismo de Bryan_".

-Debo admitirlo –reconoció Draco. –Está espléndido.

Hermione sonrió y fue con su prometido para fundirse en un cálido beso. Draco la abrazó luego y pensó en su "sorpresa", cómo quedaría en medio de la maravillosa idea de su amor, sonrió muy ilusionado.

Luego se separaron y decidieron volver a la Mansión a preparar los últimos detalles para que todo saliera bien. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar alrededor de las 9.30, la charla se inició enseguida, con elogios hacia los padres y el pequeño, de parte de los que hacía tiempo que no los veían.

Herm y su madre fueron al cuarto del pequeño para prepararlo para la ceremonia. La joven madre vistió a su hijo con un bello conjunto color turquesa, muy liviano, pero que le quedaba precioso. Clarisse, al ver esto le reprochó a Hermione:

-Hija por favor, abriga más a ese niño que vas a conseguir que se enferme!

Hermione decidió no discutirle, por lo que, sin sacarle el atuendo, tomó una pequeña campera de abrigo y se la colocó, viendo su madre satisfecha, sonrió, pensando que sería un día maravilloso.

Volvieron donde estaban los invitados y al ver que todos estaban presentes, Herm pidió:

-Draco, ayudame a conducirlos al lugar del bautismo.

El rubio asintió, y levantándose, fue dirigiendo a algunos invitados a la puerta, donde todos, extrañados, volvieron a abrigarse para salir a la nieve.

Una vez que todos hubieran estado en la burbuja, ya más alivianados de abrigos, llegaron los flamantes padres con su hijo. Entraron tranquilamente y se dirigieron a la tarima, donde Dumbledore ya los esperaba. Cuando ellos llegaron allí, Albus les dio la señal y Draco comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, primero, queremos agradecerles por estar aquí, en la ceremonia tan importante para nosotros, que es el bautismo de nuestro hijo.

-Aunque todos lo conocen, debemos presentarles al fruto de nuestro amor, Bryan Malfoy –agregó Herm y una lluvia de aplausos salió de los presentes.

Luego de las presentaciones formales, Hermione apoyó al bebé en la tarima bautismal y comenzó a desvestirlo; cuando Bryan estuvo desnudo, Dumbledore lo tomó en brazos y dijo:

-Aquí ante ustedes, daremos el bautismo a Bryan, quién tendrá que demostrar que merece ser un mago en primera instancia.

Destapó otra parte de la tarima y una burbujeante poción, muy espesa y color azul oscuro, quedó al descubierto. Todos ya conocían esa poción, no tenía ningún poder mágico, pero si tocaba la piel de un mago era inmediatamente absorbida por la misma piel, en cambio si se depositaba en la piel de un muggle o un squib, quedaba allí, como una mancha hasta que se la limpiara.

Con mucha suavidad, fue bajando al niño y lo sumergió en la poción, sin llegar hasta la cabecita del pequeño. Luego lo sacó y esperó... la mirada de todos los presentes estaba puesta en Bryan, que en ese momento estaba manchado con la poción sin inmutarse... sus padres comenzaban a pensar lo peor, pero momentos después, la poción fue desapareciendo del niño sin dejar rastro alguno.

Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro de todos (N/A: Inclusive de Snape... va por vos manis! Jeje) y los aplausos llenaron el lugar, mientras Hermione volvía a vestir al pequeño.

Luego de esa ceremonia, los padrinos se acercaron y con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore convirtió la poción de la tarima, en una especie de agua, sólo que más espesa. Cuando Bryan estuvo listo nuevamente, Albus siguió la celebración:

-Ahora que sabemos que hay un futuro mago más entre nosotros debemos darle la bienvenida –Ginny tomó al pequeño y lo acercó a la tarima, Dumbledore, tomando un poco de la especie de agua, la volcó suavemente en la cabeza del bebé y dijo: -Bryan Malfoy, eres bienvenido a la comunidad de magos y se espera que tu futuro sea de servicio para todos los que te rodean.

Las lágrimas de felicidad cubrieron el rostro de Hermione y Draco la abrazó, besando suavemente su pelo y luego recibiendo a su hijo en sus brazos. El rubio tomó de la mano a su prometida y oprimió sus dedos cálidamente, luego dijo:

-Que comience el festejo!

Los presentes se dirigieron a la gran mesa y la comida apareció en los platos. Hermione amamantó a Bryan y lo hizo dormir, acostándolo en una cuna, ya dispuesta allí para tal fin.

La celebración siguió muy animada, llena de bullicio y charlas. El pequeño ni se enteró, sólo se despertó a alimentarse una vez más y siguió durmiendo, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Draco le había explicado a Ginny todo su plan, y la pelirroja había llegado preparada al lugar. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, le pidió a Hermione que la acompañara a la Mansión, supuestamente para "hablar de cosas privadas", refunfuñando un poco y excusándose de que su hijo despertaría quiso decirle que no, pero no hubo argumentos suficientes para la joven, que casi arrastrándola de un brazo, la condujo a la Mansión.

Una vez que Draco se aseguró que la joven no vería nada, les explicó lo que seguía a todos los invitados, que de muy buen gusto quisieron colaborar con los preparativos.

Ginny, por su parte, ya había llegado con Hermione a la Mansión y para distraerla, había comenzado a hablar de su relación con Harry, de lo bien que estaban y que se entendían, mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio que Draco le había indicado. La joven la escuchaba sin decirle nada, pero no entendía porque Ginny no dejaba de caminar, se perderían en la mansión si seguían así.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a una puerta y Ginny dejó de hablar, cortando el tema por la mitad, Herm iba a preguntarle, cuando la pelirroja murmuró en un susurró, audible para ella:

-Espero que sea aquí...

-¿Qué...? –comenzó a dudar Hermione.

-Shh, sólo entra...

La joven decidió hacerle caso para quitarse las dudas, al abrir se encontró con un cuarto de huéspedes, iguales a todos los demás que habían en la Mansión, por lo que no le vio nada específico a ese; pero al voltear, se dio cuenta qué había de especial allí.

Un esplendoroso vestido blanco, con una tarjeta y una rosa roja. Ella se acercó y leyó la tarjeta, descubriendo la cuidadosa caligrafía de Draco en un pequeño mensaje que decía mucho: "**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**". La joven sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dando media vuelta, le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Apresurémonos por favor, Draco me espera.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente y le explicó:

-Draco tiene todo previsto para las seis de la tarde, no te preocupes que nos queda tiempo.

Hermione asintió, pero aún así seguía ansiosa. Contempló más detenidamente el vestido. Tenía un corset todo bordado con brillantes y un cuello bote (N/A: caído sobre los hombros, no se si lo conocen), de raso blanco también, le daba un toque de sobria elegancia. El corset continuaba hacia abajo con una pollera muy amplia, no armada, que caía con gran movimiento, y para finalizar tenía una pequeña cola que quedaba muy bien.

A ojos de Ginny, Herm parecía tan embobada como niño con juguete nuevo, la pelirroja sonreía con la mirada muy brillante imaginando el día en que ella estuviera en esa situación con su adorado Harry...

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Hermione pidió:

-Ginny, ven a ayudarme a ponérmelo...

-Espera... ¿no vas a maquillarte? ¿ó a peinarte siquiera?

-Está bien... –admitió la apresurada joven. –Pero igual ven a ayudarme... Por aquí tendría que estar el baño... sí, ¿tienes alguna idea?

La pelirroja sonrió peligrosamente y dijo:

-Dejamelo a mi... quedarás como una princesa...

Sin otra opción, Hermione se abandonó en sus manos y Ginny fue embelleciéndola más de lo que era naturalmente, sin demasiado maquillaje, dejó su rostro muy luminoso y con facciones suaves y en la cabeza, le dejó el cabello suelto, pero con mucha paciencia, trenzó una corona con mechones de pelo y una cadena de pequeñas flores blancas que estaban atadas entre sí con hilo invisible, dejando un perfecto peinado para la ocasión, y a Hermione muy bonita.

Una hora y media después, la joven estuvo lista y la pelirroja la ayudó a colocarse el vestido, así realmente quedó como una princesa, como Ginny le había dicho.

Mientras Hermione se calzaba con unas sandalias bajas, blancas también, Ginny cambió su vestimenta por otra más acorde a la próxima ceremonia, luego salieron de la habitación y llegaron hasta la puerta de la Mansión, donde la pelirroja le dijo:

-Quedate aquí, tu padre vendrá a buscarte pronto, asegúrate de que tenga este hechizo, como tú –apuntándola dijo: -"_berbujio_" -y luego, tomando su abrigo, volvió con el resto. Su padre llegó poco después, al igual que ella, ya estaba recubierto por una burbuja que impedía el paso del frío y vestía con un traje negro, muy elegante. Al verla, Richard sonrió y la tomó del brazo, luego fueron caminando hasta la gran burbuja que ella había preparado.

Se maravilló al ver como había cambiado la decoración: una alfombra roja se extendía en el piso, al final de ésta, la esperaba Draco, vestido realmente muy guapo, con pantalón de traje, camisa blanca, una corbata color vino muy fina y el saco (N/A: chicas... imaginando... jeje) y a su lado, la madre de Hermione lo acompañaba. Había tambien un altar, donde Dumbledore los esperaba y varios arreglos florales que cortaban la crudeza del invierno que los rodeaban y le daban un aspecto muy cálido al lugar.

Con la vista buscó a su hijo y lo encontró descansando tranquilamente en los brazos de su padrino, que estaba esperando que Ginny regresara a su lado.

Cuando entraron, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Ginny susurró un:

-Finite Incantatem –con lo que las burbujas desaparecieron.

Luego volvió al lado de Harry, mientras Hermione y su padre comenzaban a avanzar suavemente. La sonrisa ya no se borraba del rostro de la joven, aquel día sería inolvidable...

Cuando llegaron al altar, Herm se soltó del brazo de su padre y tomó la mano de Draco, dándole un pequeño beso, sin poder evitarlo... Luego ambos se pusieron frente a Dumbledore, quién nuevamente, presidió la celebración:

-Bueno amigos, una vez mas tengo el honor de ver como esta pareja demuestra constantemente su amor y ahora tengo el orgullo de unirlos para siempre con la bendición del matrimonio.

Los grises ojos de Draco buscaron los de Hermione y se encontraron en una mirada muy profunda y emocionada. El rubio tomó la mano de la joven con más fuerza, deseando estar a solas con ella y poder llenarla de besos.

La ceremonia prosiguió como si fuera un casamiento muggle común, se realizó el ritual de los anillos y una vez que Dumbledore anunció:

-Los declaro marido y mujer.

Una lluvia de aplausos calló sobre ellos, Harry se acercó y les dio a Bryan, Herm lo tomó y Draco los abrazó a ambos, luego le dio un suave beso a la joven y le susurró al oído:

-Esta noche seguiremos...

Así se separó de ella, dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro y llena de felicidad. El joven matrimonio pensaba que sus invitados se quedarían a cenar, pero una hora más tarde, los adultos comenzaron a despedirse y aunque los jóvenes insistieron, no pudieron convencerlos de que no era molestia alguna para ellos.

Para las 8.30 de la noche, Hermione apuntaba la gran burbuja que los había hecho tan felices por ese maravilloso día y estaba por hacerla desaparecer, pero Draco la detuvo con un gesto y le dijo:

-Dejala, al fin y al cabo, no sabemos cuando podremos volver a usarla...

Hermione sonrió y abrazados volvieron a la Mansión. Draco baño a Bryan y Herm lo amamantó, luego lo hicieron dormir y lo dejaron en su habitación, contemplando como descansaba, suavemente cerraron la puerta y Draco inmediatamente se puso mimoso, pero Herm quería ponerse más cómoda, aún llevaba el vestido blanco.

Al rubio no parecía molestarlo aquel detalle, con besos fueron llegando a la habitación de ambos, Draco besaba todo el recorrido de los hombros hasta el cuello de ella, el saco del joven ya no existía, menos la corbata y Herm estaba entretenida abriendo la camisa, el chirrido del cierre del vestido los excitó aún más a ambos y cuando éste calló al suelo, su amor ya no tuvo límites...

* * *

Wenas!!! Todos bien??? Espero que si, yo demasiado... no tengo tantas pruebas en el cole por el momento, asi que puedo darme mas seguido el gustito de escribir...

Ya se que se esta poniendo aburrido el fic de tanta felicidad que hay, pero pronto veremos sufrir a nuestros personajes...

Tengo bastante pensado el proximo capi, asi que a lo mejor pueden leerlo antes, veremos que puedo hacer...

Bueno, ahora un par de recomendaciones:

Los invito a que lean mis otros fics: **Tan sólo una noche, **es un Draco / Herm, también y es un fic muy cortito y super romántico, y también tengo uno nuevo **Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y ¿amándote?** Obviamente que también es un Dr&Hr, bien dramático para los que les gustan asi y también tendra el "toque de romance" por ser un fic mío, pueden encontrar ambos en mi perfil, los espero!

Otra recomendación son los fics de mi amiga y hermana del alma Flor Malfoy, otros Draco / Herm, uno se llama **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**, ya tiene tres capis, y aunque recién comienza, está muy bueno y original, les dejo el link:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1829959

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Y mi manis también está de estreno con **Gracias por destrozar mi vida!**, un fic dramatico pero que sera muy lindo y prometedor, les dejo el link tb:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1854986

Eso fue todo por hoy amigas y amigos.

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

Besotes de

Natty Malfoy!!!


	20. Días difíciles Parte I

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 20: Días difíciles. Parte I._

El día del quinto cumplemes de Bryan, sus orgullosos padres realizaron como cada mes, una pequeña celebración para compartir con sus amigos. El pequeño ángel rubio, crecía a pasos agigantados y cada vez se parecía más a Draco. Ya era más complicado ocultarlo con el hechizo Ilusoe puesto que al moverse tanto, la ropa de quien lo llevara también lo hacía. Por eso, la mayoría de las clases lo dejaban con Tracy, que se ocupaba muy bien de él.

Ese 16 de enero, organizaron la reunión en la habitación de las chicas de 7° de Gryffindor, y a la tarde comenzaron a celebrar, con el pequeño que iba de acá para allá en los brazos de todos, riendo sin parar y festejando las monadas que todos le hacían.

Hermione notaba a Ginny un poco abstraída, se dio cuenta que prácticamente no había estado con Bryan, cuando lo normal era que no lo soltaba y acaparaba toda su atención en él. Así que le avisó a Draco y tomando a la pelirroja de la mano, sin decirle nada, salieron de allí. Herm la llevó hasta el estar que compartía con Draco y luego de sentarse allí, finalmente dijo:

-Algo te pasa Gin y no me lo puedes negar... ¿no quieres contarme?

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio, como meditando las palabras que iba a decir y a las que tanto temía, luego levantó la mirada y la fijo en los ojos de Hermione, para luego decirle:

-Herm... tengo... un atraso...

Fue un baldazo de agua fría para la joven, que esperaba cualquier respuesta menos aquello... no podía creerlo... la pequeña Ginny...

-Gin, no te preocupes, pronto te vendrá nuevamente y todo será como antes... seguro fue algún examen que te puso más nerviosa de lo común y eso hizo que se te atrasara unos días... –trató de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse.

-Pero Herm... ya llevo once días... y soy muy regular... tengo mucho miedo... ¿qué haré si estoy... embarazada...?

Hermione sonrió y recordó cuando ella había pasado por eso... pero de golpe se dio cuenta:

-Gin... ¿te sientes bien? ¿puedes comer bien? ¿tienes mareos?

-Me siento bien si, puedo comer bien, no veo porque no y de mareos nada, nunca he tenido un mareo en mi vida...

-Entonces quédate tranquila Gin, dudo muchísimo que sea embarazo, yo de Bryan no podía comer nada y por los mareos, llegué a desmayarme dos veces.

La pelirroja suspiró de alivio y abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y volvía a respirar tranquila. Cuando se separaron, Ginny tomó las manos de Herm y le dijo:

-Gracias Herm, gracias por estar....

-No hay problema... –le contesto la joven. –Para lo que quieras, aquí estoy... Será mejor que volvamos porque Bryan debe comer en un rato y no quiero que se ponga nervioso, es bastante difícil de calmar después...

Ambas rieron y volvieron juntas a la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, donde la fiesta seguía, con música, que desde afuera no se escuchaba por el hechizo insonorizador y con algunos dulces que los chicos habían bajado a buscar en la cocina.

Una tarde muy linda para toda la pandilla, que disfrutaba cada cumplemes del pequeño como él mismo.

El tiempo pasaba y Herm seguía hablando con Ginny, pero la pelirroja aseguraba que cada vez llevaba más días de atraso y eso la asustaba mucho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Herm?... No puedo... no quiero estar embarazada... –le decía Ginny a Hermione cada vez que la joven le preguntaba por el asunto. Pero ella siempre le daba ánimos, le repetía que si no tenia mareos ni náuseas no sería embarazo, hasta que finalmente un día no aguantó más y le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Gin... ya debes hacerte un test, no puedes quedarte mas tiempo con la duda, si realmente estas embarazada debes tener precauciones con muchas cosas...

Ella negaba suavemente con la cabeza y con la mirada triste, no quería saber el resultado de el test, estaba aterrada con la idea de que pudiera ser madre... no se consideraba capaz, además, tampoco sabía la reacción de Harry, él no sabía nada aún, Ginny había decidido ocultárselo...

-Por favor Gin, se que te asusta el posible resultado, ya llevas un mes de atraso y piensa que pasaría si pierdes a tu bebé por no cuidarte como debes...

-Sería una... asesina... –dijo la pelirroja, con gran palidez en su rostro. –Está bien, pero no quiero ver el resultado, me lo vas a decir tú...

-Si pequeña, no te preocupes, esta tarde tengo una hora libre, se que no tienes clase, asi que te espero en las habitaciones que comparto con Draco. Le diré que tenemos que hablar y que se lleve a Bryan a dar una vuelta...

-Gracias Herm... –dijo Ginny, abrazándola muy fuerte, como para tener los ánimos que le faltaban...

La pelirroja se fue y Hermione terminó de hacer su trabajo en la biblioteca, luego salió de allí y fue a buscar a Draco, le explicó que tenía que hablar con Ginny y le pidió si podía cuidar de Bryan. El rubio aceptó, pero también rezongó:

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir qué le pasa? Es mi amiga también y me preocupa...

-Ya Draco, primero que son cosas de chicas, y segundo si la cosa es muy importante lo vas a saber, te lo aseguro...

-Está bien... confío en ti... –aceptó él, tomándola por la cintura y besándola suavemente.

-Vamos a almorzar, que luego Bryan tendrá que comer... –finalizó y abrazada al rubio se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

La tarde llegó pronto y Ginny llegó justo al tiempo que Herm se despedía de Draco. Luego de conversar un rato, el rubio se fue, dejándolas solas. Herm la llevó hacia la cama matrimonial, donde hizo acostar a la pelirroja y dejó al descubierto la panza de ella levantando los abrigos que llevaba, puesto que el frío aún no se iba, a pesar de estar ya a principios de Febrero.

Tomando la mano de Ginny, Hermione le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora tranquila que sabremos el resultado, ¿si?

La pelirroja asintió, apretando la mano de Herm y muy asustada por lo que podría pasar. No veía su vientre debido al bulto que sus ropas levantadas habían formado y oyó enseguida la voz de Herm, un tanto insegura quizás:

-_Testius Comprobus_!

Los minutos pasaban y no sucedía nada... pero Herm hizo todo lo posible por no denotar nada extraño en su rostro, al ver la figura de un bebé en el vientre de la pelirroja... No sabía como decírselo... estaba tan segura que no sería embarazo... era imposible que no tuviera nauseas y mareos... recordó los suyos y le pareció muy extraño lo de Ginny.

Luego de unos instantes, la figura desapareció y Herm volvió a cubrir el vientre de la pelirroja, que se sentó expectante y pidió temerosa:

-Dime el resultado Herm...

A la joven se le cayó una lágrima y susurró:

-Pequeña...

Sin poder decírselo mirándola a los ojos, la abrazó conteniéndola y le dijo:

-Ha dado positivo...

-No... no... –oyó la voz de Ginny. –Es imposible... no, por favor...

Hermione decidió hacerle ver el lado positivo, porque no quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que no tuviera al bebé, así que le dijo:

-Gin... es un bebé... es TU bebé...

-Lo se Herm... pero ¿qué haré con él?, no podré ocuparme como debo... además, Harry...

-¿Harry no lo sabe aún?

-No, no había querido preocuparlo así que le oculté mi atraso... Pero no... tengo mucho miedo... no voy a poder... seré una mala madre...

-Shhh, tranquila por favor... no te imaginas el miedo que tenía yo cuando esperaba a Bryan... pero cuando lo tuve en mis brazos sentí que podría con todos y contra todos por ese bebé... que era MI hijo... ahora veo su sonrisa y me siento una tonta por haber pensado alguna vez que me arruinaría la vida... Es todo lo contrario... es lo más maravilloso que puede existir Gin...

La pelirroja tenía el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y abrazó a Herm sin poder contenerse. La joven le dio mucha fuerza y recordó cuando ella se había enterado que estaba esperando a su hijo, había recibido el abrazo... pero de la persona que más amaba... y eso era lo que Ginny necesitaba en ese momento, así que decidió ir a buscar a Harry. Separándose de la pelirroja, le dijo:

-Espera un segundo, vuelvo enseguida.

Ginny se quedó allí sentada en la cama, y acariciando su vientre susurró:

-Hola chiquito... –no le salían más palabras que aquellas, sólo lágrimas tenía para aquel momento... no podía aceptar tanta responsabilidad siendo tan joven... pero entendió que si había sido grande para concebir a ese bebé, tendría que serlo para tenerlo y enfrentar a todos...

¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran que su pequeña bebé sería madre? ¿Los profesores...? Pero sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo por lo que Harry le fuera a decir... se moriría si le decía que no quería al bebé... no podría con todo sola...

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Hermione volvió, pero reaccionó nuevamente, al ver a Harry, entrando tímido a la habitación, al verla llorando, corrió hacia ella y preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Qué pasa Gin? ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Tranquilo Harry... estoy bien... –logró articular la pelirroja.

-Yo... los dejaré solos... –dijo Herm, saliendo de allí.

Harry secó las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Ginny y besó sus labios con ternura, tomando su mano le pidió:

-Amor... ¿no quieres contarme que te pasa?

-Hermione... ¿no te dijo nada?

-No... sólo dijo que tenías que decirme algo muy importante... ¿qué es Gin?

La pelirroja no sabía como decirle a su novio que esperaba un bebé... no sabía como reaccionaría... sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y antes de decir algo más, se echó en los brazos de Harry, quién cada vez más confundido la abrazó dándole ánimos para que pudiera hablar. Finalmente Ginny se separó de él y fundió su mirada azul con la esmeralda de Harry, luego tomando su mano entre las suyas empezó:

-Yo... yo...

-Gin, ya me estas asustando, por favor dime ya que es lo que pasa...

Ella respiró profundo y llevó la mano de Harry a su vientre, apoyándola allí, luego le dijo:

-Harry... estoy... embarazada...

La mirada del ojiverde denotó sorpresa y la de Ginny tristeza... Pero luego Harry esbozó una sonrisa y acariciando con su mano el vientre de ella, dijo:

-Bueno... no lo esperábamos... por lo menos yo... pero es nuestro hijo Gin... nuestro bebé mi amor...

-Harry... –murmuró la pelirroja sonriendo por primera vez en el día. –Pero... ¿seremos los padres que el bebe merece?

-No lo sé... pero somos los que le toco, por buena, o mala suerte, somos nosotros... y amo a mi hijo, tanto como te amo a ti mi pequeña princesa...

Ginny lo abrazó, sintiéndose un poco mejor y luego se fundieron en un beso que afirmaba el amor con el que ese bebé había sido concebido...

Al mismo tiempo

Hermione salió de sus habitaciones, imaginando cuál sería la reacción de Harry ante la noticia, pero ella tampoco caía del todo aún... no podía creer que la pequeña Ginny ya fuera lo suficientemente grande como para estar embarazada... como pasaba el tiempo...

Busco a Draco en varios lugares antes de ir a la biblioteca, pero tampoco estaba en las mesas de trabajo... pensó un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta donde podrían estar sus dos amores rubios. Se dirigió al final del último pasillo y al llegar al cuadro con el escudo de Hogwarts, dijo:

-Bliotec Escudoro!

Dejando lugar a la puerta que tantas veces había atravesado el año anterior... Entró y encontró a Draco, acostado con Bryan dormido profundamente en su pecho, el rubio mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque por su respiración, nada acompasada, Herm dedujo que sólo descansaba.

Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Luego cargó a Bryan en sus brazos y con suavidad lo dejó en la cuna que allí estaba dispuesta para él... A aquel lugar, solían ir cuando querían estar realmente tranquilos y por ello había sido necesaria una cuna allí. Herm tapó con una manta a su hijo y se acercó a Draco, lo besó en los labios y él, perezoso, le corrió hacia un lado para que la joven se acostara a su lado. Hermione así lo hizo y quedó de lado, mirándolo. Sacando los mechones de pelo que dibujaban su rostro, lo acariciaba mientras Draco sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Todo estaba bien, hasta que la joven dijo:

-Draco, debemos hablar...

El rubio borró la sonrisa de su rostro y abrió los ojos. Preocupado, porque sabía que algo grave pasaba, debido a las actitudes de Hermione en los últimos días, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Herm?

La joven sonrió ante tanta preocupación de su esposo y trató de tranquilizarlo:

-No es tan grave Draco... en nueve meses... bueno, ocho en este caso... se solucionara...

Hermione no pudo más que largar una carcajada ante la mirada del rubio, que había quedado en shock total. Tartamudeo con duda y finalmente preguntó:

-Eh... ¿estas embarazada?

Se oyó otra carcajada de la joven, que reía divertida por la confusión del rubio, pero decidió sacarlo enseguida del error:

-No Draco... no soy yo... es...

-Ginny... –se dio cuenta él.

Hermione asintió y el rubio se quedó sin palabras, luego de un rato articuló:

-La... pequeña Ginny...

-Si, eso mismo pensaba –agregó Herm. –Pero parece que no es tan pequeña...

-Por Merlín... debo hablar con Harry...

-Vamos si quieres, están en nuestras habitaciones, se las he prestado momentáneamente...

El rubio aceptó y luego de tomar en brazos a Bryan, le aplicaron el hechizo Ilusión, aprovechando que dormía y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Al entrar allí, se encontraron con mucho silencio, se asomaron a su habitación y encontraron a la pareja fundida en un abrazo, mientras veían que del rostro de Ginny caían lágrimas. Draco fue a acostar a Bryan y luego volvió junto a Herm, que todavía no interrumpía a los chicos. Entraron sin decir nada, pero la pelirroja abrió los ojos y los vio, se separó de Harry y quedaron todos en un incómodo silencio.

-Felicidades... –dijo Draco finalmente.

-Gracias... –aceptaron los jóvenes sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Harry... quería hablar contigo... –pidió Draco.

Él asintió y salió de allí junto al rubio, dejando solas a las chicas. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y preguntó:

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si –respondió la pelirroja. –Harry estará conmigo, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Lo sé –sonrió Herm. –Me pasó lo mismo, pero dime ¿realmente no tienes náuseas ni mareos?

-Para nada Herm, estoy muy bien.

-Es extraño –admitió la joven. –Yo de Bryan no podía comer nada, que todo me daba asco... –y pensó algo más, que no lo dijo en aquel momento... sería inoportuno... -¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas?

La pelirroja negó y Herm buscó el "Diario de la embarazada", que aún seguía escribiendo sobre las monadas de su hijo, le hizo una copia exacta y con un hechizo borró todo lo que tenía escrito. Luego volvió junto a Ginny, que sonrió al ver el título del diario. Hermione le hizo apoyar la mano en la contratapa y luego dijo, apuntándola:

-Tempus Comprobus!

La frase "**Semana 8. Mes 2**", quedó escrita en la primera página de las hojas para las notas. Herm sonrió y le dijo:

-Bueno, sólo tendrás que esperar siete meses...

Ginny sonrió a su vez y levantó la cabeza, encontrando a su novio que entraba nuevamente en la habitación junto a Draco, el rostro de Harry denotaba más felicidad y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-Vamos Gin, hay mucho de que hablar y que preparar...

La pelirroja se levantó asintiendo, pero sin saber de que hablaba su novio. Saludó a Herm y a Draco y antes de irse dijo:

-Gracias por todo chicos...

-No es nada... estamos para cuando quieran –dijo Herm y Draco asintió.

La pareja se fue y la joven se acercó al rubio, ya en sus brazos le preguntó:

-¿Qué le has dicho a Harry?

Draco sonrió, besó suavemente en la frente a su esposa y le respondió:

-Nada raro, sólo las maravillas de ser padre... la satisfacción de ver a un hijo en los brazos de la persona que más amas... la felicidad y tranquilidad que produce verlo dormir... en fin... todo el mundo que descubrirán ellos cuando tengan a su hijo...

Hermione se sintió más enamorada que nunca de aquel hombre y alzó su rostro para besarlo una vez más.

Al día siguiente, Ginny le preguntó a Herm si debían decirle a los profesores lo del embarazo. La joven le recomendó decírselo sólo a Dumbledore, él se encargaría del resto; lo que sí deberían hacer, era una visita a Madam Pomfrey para ver como estaba el bebé. La pelirroja asintió y luego se fue, Herm quedó sonriendo porque había notado a Ginny más entusiasmada con el tema. Sintió algo en su pecho que comenzaba a moverse así que decidió ir a sus habitaciones a alimentar a Bryan.

La mañana del 6° cumplemes de Bryan, el matrimonio se levantó muy temprano, y, aprovechando que era sábado, lo llevaron a la revisión de Madam Pomfrey. Ella les dijo que todo estaba muy bien con el pequeño. Ya pesaba 8 kg y medía 66 cm, estaba creciendo muy fuerte y sano. Les sugirió que podrían empezar a darle papillas saladas, purés de papas, zanahorias y zapallos y que al mes siguiente comenzarían con los dulces.

Draco le dijo a Herm que iría a pedirles a los elfos a la cocina el puré y ella fue a su habitación, al llegar, acostó a Bryan en su cama y empezó a charlarlo y a hacerle monadas, a lo que el pequeño respondía con suaves carcajaditas, que derretían a su madre.

El rubio mayor llego un rato después con un recipiente con el puré caliente, pero decidieron dárselo al mediodía por lo que pasaron la mañana estudiando bien temprano y luego fueron junto a sus amigos, en un momento, Ginny le dijo a Hermione:

-Esta tarde le diremos a los chicos que esperamos un bebé.

La joven asintió sonriendo y como cada mes, les avisó a sus amigos de la celebración por Bryan, esa tarde en sus habitaciones. Al llegar al mediodía, Draco y Herm almorzaron rápidamente y luego volvieron para alimentar al pequeño. Con un hechizo calentaron el puré y Draco tomó al bebé en brazos, se sentaron y Herm, con una cuchara especial para bebés (N/A: deben conocerlas, las que son arqueadas), empezó a ofrecerle la comida.

Bryan, al principio, como hacía con todo que le acercaban a la boca, lo tomó, pero luego empezó a escupirlo y a sacarlo de su boca con la lengua, Hermione sonreía divertida, pero Draco, muy serio dijo:

-No le gusta Herm, ¿qué va a comer?

-No te preocupes... es porque está probando un sabor nuevo... debemos insistirle un poco...

El rubio asintió y la joven siguió intentando que el pequeño comiera un poco, luego de un rato, Bryan dejó de escupir el puré, pero aún así, por esa vez ya no quiso comer más. Hermione lo tomó en brazos y mientras lo mimaba, lo amamantó para que no se quedara con hambre.

Esa tarde, Ginny le anunció la noticia a las dos parejas que aún no lo sabían, y lo tomaron muy bien, como ya habían pasado por lo mismo con Bryan, así que fue una alegría más para la tarde. La pelirroja aún no tenía panza, pero Herm le enseñó el hechizo ilusión para que ocultara su vientre cuando se hiciera grande.

Le preguntó también si le había dicho a Dumbledore, a lo que Ginny asintió. Albus no los había reprendido tanto, pero según Harry los había mirado con decepción y había murmurado:

-Al parecer, se viene una generación de padres jóvenes...

La revisión de la pelirroja con Madam Pomfrey, había confirmado que todo estaba bien, tendrían controles mensuales, pero cualquier cosa extraña que surgiera debían acudir a ella inmediatamente.

Los futuros padres ya se habían entusiasmado mucho con la idea del bebé que venía en camino y cualquier duda sobre tener el bebé, había desaparecido desde que Harry y Ginny habían visto como su pequeño bebé vivía dentro de ella, Madam Pomfrey les había enseñado el hechizo Pancty Descubrit, por lo que la pelirroja ya esperaba impaciente la semana siguiente para volver a verlo.

Dos días después de la celebración, Herm estaba en sus habitaciones, Bryan dormía y Draco estudiaba en la biblioteca. La joven de pronto hizo un descubrimiento muy importante y avisó muy apurada a Tracy que cuidara de su pequeño. Salió presurosa de sus habitaciones buscando a Draco, cuando al doblar por un pasillo lo encontró... teniendo en brazos a otra chica... ella le decía:

-Pero Draco... ¿y tu novia?

-Ella no me importa, es sólo una estúpida –le replicaba el rubio, convencido y sin más, se adueñaba de los labios de la joven, que le respondía sin dudar.

Hermione sintió una lágrima resbalar por su rostro, pero se la secó con rabia y se fue corriendo de allí sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se enteraran de su presencia...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! Todos ok??? Aquí he vuelto y en menos de una semana eh? Que les parece??? Y encima el final que les dejé... juajuajua, no les adelanto nada.... se van a tener que aguantar hasta que vuelva a actualizar, jejeje, que mala soy!!!

Sobre el proximo capi... la verdad ni idea, porque aunque tengo algunas ideas no escribi nada aún y tengo que seguir con el otro fic tb asi que no se para cuando volveremos a tener otro capi... de todos modos no me demoro tanto generalmente.

Bueno, contesto ahora los reviews:

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis! Viste que no te hice esperar.... pero nada nada eh? Asi que ahora mi niña... debe actualizar usted!!! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besotes!!!

**Hitomi**: hola! Todo bien? Espero que si, como vas con tu ff? Ojala que de diez asi prontito puedo leer como sigue. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Lil Sonis**: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Todo bien? Espero que si. Que bueno que te guste mi fic, me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí aún... por lo menos significa que tan mal no escribo... jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola! Hace rato que no se nada de vos... y tu fic? Como anda? Mira que estoy super ansiosa por saber como sigue! Asi que porfas actualiza pronto! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, nos estamos "leyendo", besotes!

**Taeko**: Hola! Si, por supuesto que Hitomi me habló de vos, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por no haber podido leer tu fic aún, es que estoy un poco corta de tiempo, pero te prometo que lo voy a leer, no te preocupes. Gracias por los halagos para mi fic, y sobre el msn, no tengo ningun problema que me agregues, solo que me conecto muy poco, pero si nos encontramos, buenísimo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

Listo! Y antes de irme, quería recomendarles los fics de mi amiga y "manis" del alma, Flor Malfoy, les dejo el link de su perfil, para que elijan el que le guste:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

y también los invito a que lean mis otros fics: "**Tan sólo una noche**" y "**Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?**", desde mi perfil pueden encontrar a los dos, los espero!

Ya los dejo, nos vemos en otra.

Besotes a todos.

Hasta la próxima!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	21. Días difíciles Parte II

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

**__**

_Advertencia:_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Contesto reviews ahora para calmar un poco las ansias que tanto tienen, jeje...

**Flor Malfoy**: Manis!!! Primero que todo quiero agradecerte toda la ayuda que me diste para hacer este capi y el o los próximos, jeje, depende como ande de inspiración jeje... El fic ya no es un misterio para vos asi que solo me queda decirte que lo disfrutes y espero que te guste, besotes!!!

**Hitomi**: Epa amiga que te has enojado con Draki... no podia hacer que siempre fuera felicidad... pero bueno, la cosa sigue y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, besos!

**Misato Himura**: Hola! Se que puede parecer repetitivo el embarazo de Gin, pero tiene una razón, que veremos en los próximos capis, jaja, me has dado mucha risa con lo de Draki, jeje, pobrecito se las liga todas el y soy yo la que tiene la culpa!!! Jejeje, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Lil Sonis**: Holas! Verdad que sorprendió la peque Gin? En los próximos capis veremos como los sres Weasley se enteran que su princesita creció... y sobre lo de Draki y Herms... sigue leyendo para saber que pasa, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**nina**: jeje, te enojaste con Draki... uy pobrecito... mejor no lo dejo cerca tuyo, jejeje. Sigue leyendo para ver si mato o no al bombon rubio... espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**mari**: Hola! No ha caido muy bien el Draki vividor por lo que parece... tranqui que no todo esta perdido, sigue leyendo y no te preocupes tanto, que Bryan va a ser muy feliz, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**claudiabch**: Hola! Que bueno volver a saber de vos! Antes de contestarte, quiero pedirte que _ACTUALICES TU FIC_!!! Xfas que me encanta! Sobre el mio... puede que tengas razón... sigue leyendo para enterarte, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Piccolina-07**: Hola! Jeje, otra que se la agarra con Draki... pobrecito mi amor rubio como sufriria si lo agarran entre todas, jejeje, mi vida... Sobre tu fic, prometo leerlo, no se si pronto porque estoy bastante jodida con el cole, pero promesa que lo leo y te dejo un rr ok? Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**kisuna**: Hola! Que bueno que actualizaste! Estoy re ansiosa por saber como sigue tu fic... te dije alguna vez que me fascina como describis? Sobre mi fic... en este capi probablemente encuentres varias respuestas, y creo que sos una de las pocas que les cayo bien la noticia de Harry y Gin, jeje, somos chiqueras por lo que parece, jeje. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**mamakachi**: que paso? Jeje, bueno, x aki tal vez encuentres respuestas... y sobre embarazarte... jeje, te diria que lo pienses, jeje... espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Taeko**: Hola! Que gusto leerte x aki de nuevo... Sobre la primera pregunta... Ron esta muerto... no creo que vaya a decir nada sobre Gin... y la segunda... no se aun ... ¿lo leemos juntas? Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**lunawood**: Hola! Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capis, sobre Harry y Gin... sabremos en unos capis lo que paso... paciencia amiga... jeje, besos, nos vemos!

**Pollo's**: Hola! Capaz que este capi te calme un poco las dudas, espero que te guste y gracias x los halagos al fic, besos!

Epa! Les encontré el punto débil eh?, no todo iba a ser felicidad en esta historia... jeje, veremos si resolvemos algo en este capi... a leer se ha dicho!

_Capitulo 21: Días difíciles. Parte II_

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de allí corriendo, quería desaparecer en aquel momento, sentía que su corazón iba rompiéndose en pedacitos poco a poco.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la biblioteca y cayó en la cama, llorando de rabia, desconsolada. ¿Por qué Draco le había echo eso? ¿Era que ya no la amaba? No tuvo respuesta a sus gritos de rabia y dolor, pero tomando conciencia de la situación, decidió resolverla por sus propios medios.

Una vez que se descargó, dándole puñetazos a la almohada, volvió a sus habitaciones, donde tomó su cama, que estaba reducida en un estante y también redujo la cuna de Bryan, tomando la suficiente ropa y elementos necesarios de ambos, colocó todo reducido en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego contempló con ternura cómo dormía su hijo y lo acomodó suavemente en la mochilita, se la colocó con cuidado y la hizo desaparecer con el hechizo Ilusoe.

Hablando despacio, pero en tono determinante, le ordenó a Tracy que no le dijera a Draco dónde estarían ellos, por las dudas, tampoco se lo dijo a la elfina, le aclaró que si la necesitaba, la buscaría. Luego salió de sus habitaciones, sintiendo nuevamente que las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, pero las secó con rabia. No podía creer que Draco le hubiera echo eso. Con tristeza, recordó lo que tenía para decirle al rubio y se sintió muy sola.

Llegó a la torre Gryffindor y agradeció que no hubiera demasiada gente en la sala común, faltaba una hora y media aún para la cena y los alumnos generalmente estaban estudiando en esos momentos. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de sus compañeras de 7°.

Entro despacio por si había alguna de ellas cambiándose, pero la habitación estaba desierta. Cerró la puerta con traba para asegurarse que nadie descubriría a su hijo y luego se quitó el hechizo Ilusión. Bryan seguía durmiendo por lo que su madre lo acostó suavemente en la prolija cama de Parvati. Sacó la cuna de su bolsillo y la volvió al tamaño normal, igual hizo con su cama, los demás elementos y la ropa que había llevado. Trató de acomodar todo para no molestar a sus compañeras y después tomando a Bryan, lo dejó en su cuna.

Hermione se acostó en su cama y la escena volvió a su mente, lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al recordar como su Draco, su querido Draco, tenía en sus brazos a Susan Bones, porque se había dado cuenta después que ella era la joven. Volvieron a su memoria las palabras del rubio:

-Es sólo una estúpida...

Como un tren, varias imágenes recorrieron su mente: el primer beso, la primera noche juntos, la noticia del embarazo, su angustia al haberlo creído muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, el nacimiento de Bryan, el despertar luego de tantos días de dormir sintiéndose en sus brazos, aquellos días en la playa, el bautismo de su pequeño hijo, su casamiento...

Mucha rabia se apoderó de ella y su primer impulso fue tirar la alianza y el anillo de compromiso a la basura. Pero sintió que su corazón no podía hacer eso y los guardó en una pequeña funda de gamuza, escondiéndolos lejos de su vista. Contempló la cuna donde descansaba su hijo y lo vio más parecido que nunca a su padre... Todo lo que pensaba le recordaba a Draco, y aquella horrible escena no salía de su mente.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Bryan despertó hambriento, ella lo amamantó y luego lo cambió. Sintiéndose muy cansada, se acostó en su cama con el pequeño en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras una lágrima solitaria surcaba su rostro.

·0·

Draco salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, le quedaba media hora antes de la cena, que pensaba disfrutar mimando a su esposa y a su hijo. Al llegar le extrañó la oscuridad, a Hermione no le gustaba y generalmente estaba todo prendido cuando ella estaba, pero podría estar durmiendo...

Entró sigiloso al cuarto que compartían, pero la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y sin rastros de Herm. Fue entonces al cuarto del pequeño, suponiendo que estaría con él, pero se alarmó al no ver la cuna, eso ya era muy grave. Se dio cuenta entonces, que Tracy estaba allí, sentada en el rincón, como lo hacía siempre. Draco, preocupado le preguntó:

-¿Dónde están Hermione y Bryan?

-Tracy no lo sabe señor... –dijo tartamudeando la elfina.

-¿Pero los has visto irse a algún lado? ¿Qué paso?

-Tracy no lo sabe... llegó la señora llorando y guardo todas las cosas de ella y del pequeño y se fue, no me dijo a donde...

Draco, al contrario de tranquilizarse, se desesperó aún más y como un loco empezó a buscarla por los pasillos. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y al cuarto que solían ir ellos, el perfume que usaba Hermione lo embriagó, pero ella no estaba allí, se notaba que había estado alguien acostado en la cama, pero no había nadie.

Estaba muy asustado y desesperado por lo que le hubiera pasado a Herm, si algo les sucedía a ella o a su hijo, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Fue para el Gran Comedor, ya que la hora de la cena había llegado, pero allí tampoco se encontraba Hermione, comió poco y mal, y no aguantó más, le preguntó a sus amigos por ella, pero todos aseguraron no haberla visto desde la tarde.

Las chicas, especialmente Ginny, se preocuparon porque sabían lo que a Hermione le estaba ocurriendo, sin contar el episodio en que la joven había visto a Draco. Le preguntaron al rubio si habían peleado, a lo que él negó. Luego le indagaron por los lugares donde había buscado a Hermione y Draco les explicó, sin mencionar el cuarto de la biblioteca, puesto que nadie lo conocía.

Las chicas sugirieron fijarse nuevamente en las habitaciones que ambos compartían, ya que Hermione podría haber salido a tomar un poco de aire, aprovechando que el frío ya no azotaba tanto, pero el rubio descartó la posibilidad, explicando que la cuna de su hijo no estaba, y no era su costumbre llevarla a todos lados.

De repente, Ginny se levantó y pidió que la esperaran allí, salió del Gran Comedor y fue directamente a la torre Gryffindor, sabía que Hermione se refugiaba muchas veces allí. Espero hallarla en la sala común, pero no estaba, decidió subir y se fijó en su cuarto, pero tampoco había nadie. Probó entonces en el de las chicas de 7°, pero la puerta estaba trabada, como conocía el hechizo que usaba comúnmente Hermione, pudo sacarlo y al entrar, vio que al final había una tercera cama y una cuna.

Se acercó allí y encontró a la joven, durmiendo profundamente con su hijo sobre el pecho. Tuvo miedo que se cayera, por lo que con suavidad, lo tomó en brazos y acunándolo un poco, lo dejó en la cuna. Lo contempló con ternura, pensando en el momento que fuera su hijo el que estuviera acunando.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione y la llamó suavemente:

-Herm... despierta... tenemos que hablar...

La joven parpadeo, despertándose y algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, lo que confirmo lo que Gin pensaba: Hermione se había dormido llorando. Ella se las secó, tratando de disimular, aunque sabía que con la pelirroja no podía, la conocía demasiado bien...

Gin le dirigió una mirada de ternura y Hermione, sin poder contenerse la abrazó, llorando nuevamente. La pelirroja devolvió el abrazo, tratando de darle fuerzas a su amiga, pero no entendía por qué se había puesto tan mal, ya que lo que ella creía no era tan grave...

Luego de un rato, la joven se separó y Ginny pudo ver en su mirada mucha tristeza, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó Herm? ¿es por lo que suponías...?

-Si y no –le respondió la joven, confundiendo aún más a la pelirroja. –Te explico, lo que sospechaba es verdad...

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y con la otra mano, tomo la de su amiga, para que siguiera contándole que pasaba. Hermione largó algunas lágrimas más y explicó finalmente:

-Draco ya no me ama... sólo está usándome Gin... lo he visto besándose con Susan Bones...

-Oh! –exclamó compungida la pelirroja. –Pero no puede ser Herm, estaba desesperado buscándote por todos lados, no me parecía que no le importaras...

-Finge Gin... sabe hacerlo muy bien... lo conozco... o conozco la parte de él que me ha mostrado... me siento muy sola... encima ahora...

-No te preocupes... estaremos contigo en todo, sabes cuanto te queremos y siempre estaremos cuando lo necesites, no olvides eso... ¿Draco... no lo sabe?

-No... –dijo Herm, sin poder terminar de llorar. –Me acababa de enterar y salí contenta para contarle, iba para la biblioteca porque supuestamente él estaba allí. Pero cuando doble en una esquina... estaba ahí... tenía en sus brazos a Susan Bones, sé que es él porque ella lo llamó "Draco", y él... él me llamó... estúpida... oh! Gin, no se que haré... no voy a poder con todo...

-Shhh, no te preocupes Herm, que todo puede ser un gran malentendido –trataba de tranquilizarla la pelirroja, mientras la joven negaba con la cabeza. –Ahora tranquilízate que no te hará nada bien estar tan nerviosa y mal.

Ella asintió y Ginny siguió:

-Hablaré con Draco...

-No! –la frenó de golpe Hermione. –No Gin, no quiero saber más nada con Draco... yo lo amaba... lo amo... y no quiero sufrir más por él... tendré el dulce recuerdo de Bryan y...

-Ya Herm –trató de detenerla la pelirroja. Se daba cuenta que Hermione se sentía muy lastimada y por eso no quería saber nada del rubio, pero ella no podía dejar las cosas así. –Duerme ahora, mañana veremos como hacemos... le diré a las chicas que te den una mano con Bryan si lo necesitas... trata de descansar... ¿si?

La joven asintió y la pelirroja, con instinto maternal, la arropó en la cama y la besó en la frente. Luego salió de allí y volvió al Gran Comedor, donde ya quedaban pocos alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos. Apenas Draco divisó a la pelirroja, fue hacia ella y preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Qué le pasa a Herm?

Ginny no pudo contener su rabia que había tranquilizado hasta entonces por Hermione y le dijo furiosa:

-Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿cómo pudiste..?

-¿Cómo pude que..? –dijo el rubio, confundido. La pelirroja le dio un tremendo cachetazo y replicó sin darle tiempo a nada:

-Es lo que Herm te daría si pudiera...

Draco quedó con la mano tocándose donde Ginny lo había abofeteado. Mientras ella no perdió tiempo y diciéndole a sus compañeras que tenían que hablar, salió de allí dejando al resto de los presentes perplejo.

Las chicas comprendieron de qué se trataba, por lo que sin decir nada, salieron siguiendo a Ginny. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del Gran Comedor, la pelirroja dijo, triste:

-Chicas, no se que haremos con Herm... ¿recuerdan lo que le pasaba? –Parvati y Lavender asintieron. –bueno... lo ha confirmado... y... ha descubierto que Draco la engaña... sé que ella no miente, nunca jugaría con algo así, pero Draco... tampoco me parecía que fuera tan falso...

Las chicas se habían quedado confusas de tantas cosas nuevas y no sabían que decir, por lo que la pelirroja siguió:

-Herm esta destruida chicas, debemos ayudarla ahora más que nunca, con Bryan, con lo que necesite, está muy triste...

-¿Pero dónde está? –preguntó Lavender.

-En su cuarto. Llevó su cama, la cuna del bebé y la ropa de ambos; cuando volví estaba durmiendo, no quiere saber más nada con Draco...

-Pero no puede ser... Draco parecía muy desesperado buscándola –dijo Parvati.

-Herm dice que sabe fingir muy bien y que ya no cree en él... estoy muy preocupada por ella chicas... dejémosla descansar ahora y luego hablaremos con ella, debemos tratar de hacerla entrar en razones, aunque sigo furiosa con Draco, ambos se merecen una buena charla... por el amor que aún tienen... porque Herm no ha dejado de amarlo... y Draco...

-Esta bien –asintió Lavender. –Ayudaremos a Herm, pero, ¿qué haremos con Draco? No parecía muy contento de saber que su esposa había desaparecido.

-De eso me encargo yo –cortó la pelirroja, hablando de repente con voz dura. –Le diré que Hermione está bien, que no se preocupe por ella. Luego de que hablemos con Herm, sabremos como seguir con esto, aunque ella no quiere que hagamos nada...

-Ok –aceptó Parvati, dile a los chicos que estaremos en nuestro cuarto y que luego hablaremos con ellos, porque tampoco podemos escondérselos a ellos...

-No –dijo Gin. –Pero no le dirán nada a Draco, hay que saber bien lo que pasó... estoy muy confundida...

-También yo –dijeron al unísono ambas jóvenes.

Ellas se perdieron por el pasillo y Ginny volvió a entrar al Gran Comedor, donde el rubio ya se había sentado cerca de sus amigos y aún tenía sonrojada la mejilla donde ella lo había golpeado. Harry estaba al frente de él, así que se acercó por detrás del pelinegro y le dijo a Draco:

-No te preocupes por Herm, nos encargaremos nosotras de ella, sólo piensa muy bien lo que has hecho... –luego se dirigió a los novios de sus amigas: -Chicos, Lavender y Parvati están en su cuarto, dijeron que luego hablarán con ustedes –y finalmente le susurró al oído de Harry: -Amor, te necesito conmigo, ¿puedes venir?.

Harry asintió, y levantándose, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y salieron de allí, dejando a los chicos bastante confundidos, especialmente el rubio, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en su mente: "piensa muy bien lo que has hecho..." y se enredó aún más, ¿qué era lo que "había hecho"?... Sin respuesta a esa pregunta y a otras tantas que surgían en su cabeza, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, pensando que esa noche ya no podría arreglar nada y además Herm estaba bien con las chicas, así que decidió irse a dormir para levantarse al día siguiente y averiguar lo que sucedía.

·0·

Harry y Ginny salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron sólo unos pasos, cuando el joven tomó por la cintura a la pelirroja y buscó sus labios, ella le dio un corto beso y luego se separó, diciendo:

-Disculpa Harry, ha pasado algo grave, no me siento con ánimos...

El joven se preocupó, pensando en su hijo y alarmado, preguntó:

-¿Qué paso Gin? ¿Está bien el bebé?

-No es con nuestro hijo mi vida –lo tranquilizó la pelirroja, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Harry. Tomándolo de la mano lo hizo sentar a su lado en unas escaleras y siguió hablando: -Herm y Draco tienen un problema...

Y así le explicó todo lo que sucedía con sus amigos, contándole de lo que Herm se había enterado y lo que luego había visto, para finalizar dijo:

-Estoy muy preocupada Harry, no quiero ni pensar en que lo que Herm vio sea verdad, ellos nacieron para amarse... no pueden estar separados... menos ahora...

-Si, en eso tenés razón –admitió Harry. –Pero aún no puedo creerlo... de Draco... tengo que hablar con él...

-Habla si quieres, pero no vayas a mencionarle lo que Hermione vio, ella está muy lastimada y ya no quiere saber más nada con él, tengo la esperanza que se arrepienta y acceda a hablar con Draco...

-Lo veo difícil –cuestionó el joven. –Conozco a Herm y es muy terca, aún más que yo...

-Tengo miedo amor... no quiero que Herm y Draco se separen...

-Tranquila Gin –dijo Harry, besándola suavemente en la frente. –Piensa en otra cosa ahora, esta noche ya no podemos hacer nada, mañana veremos ¿si pequeña?

Ella asintió, sintiendo la mano de Harry que acariciaba su vientre y sus labios que ya se perdían entre los suyos...

En la mañana siguiente, Lavender y Parvati despertaron a Hermione temprano, para ir a desayunar juntas y trataron de darle ánimos desde el principio:

-Buen día Herm! –dijo Lavender

-No sabes lo contentas que estamos de tenerte nuevamente aquí –agregó Parvati.

-Hola chicas –respondió Herm, soñolienta. –Gracias por los ánimos, pero saben bien porque estoy aquí nuevamente, y no me siento nada bien. Díganle a McGonagal, que concurriré a las clases de la tarde, necesito pensar ahora y además quiero estar un rato con Bryan.

Sus amigas asintieron, pero le recomendaron, preocupadas:

-Cuidate mucho Herm y no vayas a hacer locuras...

-Si, y además no estaría nada de sobra que le hicieras una visita a Madam Pomfrey...

-No lo haré chicas –dijo ella decidida. –No quiero que nadie sepa lo que me pasa... lo afrontaré sola...

-Recuerda que estamos para ti... sólo llámanos ¿si?

Ella asintió y las jóvenes, despidiéndose, salieron del cuarto.

Herm se quedó haciendo fiaca un rato mas en la cama y luego, perezosamente se levantó. Agradecía que aún su estado de salud era bueno y se encontraba bien. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría en unas semanas... Se sentía muy sola sin Draco, aún lo amaba... demasiado como para olvidarlo en un día... él estaría siempre en su corazón...

Con esos pensamientos se asomó a la cuna de su hijo, que aún dormía profundamente... Acarició suavemente la mejilla del bebé y se preguntó por qué lo veía tan parecido al padre... Supo que no tendría respuesta a eso y se dirigió al baño. Luego de una relajante inmersión, salió de allí y se dispuso a estudiar, su pequeño dormía por algunas horas más antes de despertarse y a ella no le vendría nada mal pensar en otra cosa...

·0·

Draco se levantó a la mañana e instintivamente buscó a Hermione con su brazo, pero una gran desolación se apoderó de él al recordar la noche anterior. Estaba decidido a saber lo que pasaba y no sería más de un día aquello, Hermione tendría que darle una buena respuesta a su repentino abandono. Por otro lado, ya extrañaba tenerla junto a él, como también a su hijo... dolía demasiado todo...

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, se dio una rápida ducha y luego de ponerse el uniforme, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, en busca de sus amigos, pero ya no estaban allí. Se fijo en su reloj y al darse cuenta que solo faltaban diez minutos para su primer clase, tomó un par de tostadas y se fue al aula de Transformaciones.

Llegó justo al tiempo que tocaba el timbre así que entró y se ubicó en el último banco, que normalmente ocupaba Hermione, por si tenía que salir por Bryan. Recorrió el aula con la mirada y no la encontró, mediante señas, quiso preguntarle a Parvati por ella, pero ésta no le hizo caso así que refunfuñando un poco en voz baja, espero que la clase finalizara y cuando todos ya salían para ir a su próxima hora, Draco freno a Parvati de un brazo y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

-No te preocupes por ella –le respondió secamente la joven. –Se podría decir que está... bien... Mas vale piensa lo que has hecho... –y diciendo esto, soltó su brazo del rubio y se dirigió a Herbología.

Draco quedó allí, estático, nuevamente le había dicho "piensa lo que has hecho"... se puso furioso, por mil demonios que no sabía que era lo que pasaba y ya no podía más sin Hermione... Desviándolo de sus pensamientos, Minerva McGonagal le dijo:

-Sr. Malfoy, ¿no va a asistir a su proxima clase? Tiene sólo cinco minutos para llegar...

-Si, si profesora –respondió el rubio saliendo de allí, apresurado para llegar a la próxima clase.

Luego de dos horas de estudiar sin distraerse, Hermione se cansó de tanto libro (N/A: Hermione cambio chics...) y mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta que casi era la hora de comer de Bryan, asi que lo levantó suavemente y comenzó a hablarle:

-Buen día mi amor... ¿está perezoso mi principito hoy? –lo acariciaba con dulzura y seguía susurrándole, al tiempo que el bebe abría los ojos y sonreía. –Asi mi bebe, mi gordito precioso...

El pequeño movía sus piecitos y manitas, animado por las monerías que su mamá hacía. Herm lo alimentó y luego jugueteó un rato más con él, hasta que Bryan se cansó, entonces llamó a Tracy, quien gracias al hechizo receptor que usaba desde antes con Draco y ahora también con ella, llegó allí.

La joven no le dio muchas explicaciones a la elfina, no quería que luego le estuviera diciendo a Draco sus cosas. Le advirtió que no se moviera de allí y que sólo cuidara del pequeño.

Ella salió de la sala común y se fue a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer puesto que aún no había desayunado. Con varios bizcochos y facturas que le dieron los elfos, se dirigió al lago, su lugar favorito para pensar, el frío ya no era tan fuerte y del crudo invierno solo quedaba una fresca brisa.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago y recordó cuando iban con Draco, a mimarse allí para que no los vieran, y acariciaban su vientre que acunaba a Bryan... no lo pudo evitar... más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y la escena tan odiada volvió a su mente... ya no podía soportarlo... no podría con todo...

Un llanto suave podía oírse cerca del lago, donde estaba Hermione... en aquellos momentos necesitaba que Draco estuviera con ella... recibir un fuerte abrazo de su amor y saber que él siempre estaría allí para acompañarla siempre... para afrontar lo que ahora le pasaba a ella...

Pero en aquel lugar no había nadie... sólo una joven que se deshacía en sollozos de tristeza y dolor...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! Yo x aki de nuevo!!! Los estoy mal acostumbrando a ustedes... estoy actualizando muy seguido... pero bueno, el tiempo me lo permite por ahora, así que aprovechen...

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Si, ya se que no avancé nada con la cuestión que tanto les interesa, pero también agregué un poco más de Harry/Gin... y les doy un adelanto... en el proximo capi, es probable que se resuelva un poco el asunto...

¿Qué le pasará a Herm? ¿Será Draco culpable? ¿Qué dirán los padres de Ginny cuando sepan de su futuro nieto? ¿Y Sirius? Mmm, tendrán que esperar para saberlo... jejje como me gusta dejarlos intrigados, jejeje.

Antes de irme quería invitarlos a que lean mis otros dos fics: "**Tan solo una noche**" y "**Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y... ¿amándote?**", desde mi perfil pueden acceder a ellos, los espero!

Y también quería recomendarles los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy, que me ayudo mucho y me tiró varias ideas con este capi y los que siguen... les dejo el link de su perfil para que elijan:

http : www . fanfiction . net/ flormalfoy

No olviden quitarle los espacios, ¿ok?

Bueno eso es todo, ya los dejo.

Besotes a todos!

Hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-


	22. Días difíciles Parte III

> **_Resultados de un Trabajo de Pociones._**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> _Advertencia_: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> _Advertencia 2_: Por única vez en la historia de este fic (N/A: que introducción, jeje) les traigo un capi bastante largo, mas que lo normal, pero por unica vez, vuelvo a decir. Me quedó así, porque tenía que explicar varias cosas que ya no podía posponer, pero no vayan a acostumbrarse ¿eh?
> 
> Vaya! Veo que varios tienen bastante poder predictivo... jeje, aunque por ahora no les voy a decir en que... jeje, pero bueno, che, no se quejen que ya les traje el capi... mmm... los demoro un pokito mas... si!!! Contesto reviews!!! Jejeje, aquí vamos!!!
> 
> **Hitomi Felton**: Hola amiga, no tengo demasiado para decirte, xq ya te conteste el rr en el testamento que deje para el capi ¿7? De tu fic... jeje, solo espero que te guste el capi... besos!
> 
> **Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis!!! Vamos a ver como acomodo las cosas para poner todo... si es que no me va un capi mas para esto... no termino mas! Jeje, disfrutalo manis y dp me decis que te parecio, besotes, tkmmm!!!
> 
> **karon**: Hola! Gracias por los halagos al fic, aquí esta el siguiente capi de la historia, espero que te guste, besos!
> 
> **kisuna**: Hola!! Gracias por la honestidad, la verdad tampoco me estan gustando demasiado estos caps pero si no pongo algo de problemas o cosas feas, se pone aburrida la cosa... Sobre lo de Herm... mejor no te digo nada... de todos modos te vas a enterar enseguida... y vos? Cuando actualizas?? Tu fic me encanta!!! Sigue pronto xfas!!! Espero que te guste este capi, besos!
> 
> **Pollo's**: ok, aquí estoy nuevamente con el capi, espero que te guste, besos!
> 
> **Taeko**: No te preocupes por lo de Ron... jeje, estamos = con lo mio de Nayra, jeje, aquí vamos a tratar de poner todo, aunque probablemente quede testamento de largo, jeje, pero bueno... De nada por el rr, te lo merecias! Espero que te guste el capi, besos!
> 
> **Anna**: Hola! Jeje, sobre lo de Herm... mmm... averigualo vos... ¿te parece?, jeje, que mala soy!!! Sobre los chicos... prefiero a Draki... jeje, en eso soy un pokito rara... Espero que te guste el capi, besos!
> 
> **Lil Sonis**: Hola! Mmm, estas en algo de adivinación?? Jeje, lee y te enteras, jeje. Sobre tus fics, ya me dare una vueltita, prometido. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!
> 
> **karon**: Bueno, muchas gracias por los halagos! Espero que te guste el capi, disfrutalo, besos!
> 
> **Piccolina-07**: Hola! En este capi tratare de explicarles lo que paso, vamos a ver si sale...
> 
> **ale potter**: Gracias! Jeje, espero que te guste el capi, besos!
> 
> **sofía monserrat**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, quedate tranquila que no voy a dejar de escribir este fic por nada del mundo... Espero que te guste el capi, besos!
> 
> _Capitulo 22: Días difíciles. Parte III_
> 
> Una semana había pasado de aquel día tan nefasto para Hermione, su situación seguía avanzando y ya comenzaban algunos malestares, ella se sentía más sola que nunca, pero lo disimulaba muy bien frente a sus amigos, en ese momento, estaba con Ginny y sus compañeras en el cuarto de chicas, charlando muy entretenidas.
> 
> Draco, en cambio, cada vez estaba peor, Hermione no le hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba. Simplemente lo ignoraba como si fuera una persona común y no alguien tan importante como su esposo y el padre de su hijo. Su habitación estaba muy vacía y tan desoladora que él prefería no ir allí salvo para dormir. Ya no aguantaba más aquella situación, sus amigos le ocultaban cosas y él lo sabía, además las chicas lo trataban con una indiferencia demasiado inusual... y extrañaba muchísimo a su hijo... hacía una semana que no lo veía... le parecía una eternidad...
> 
> Ya lo había decidido, esa noche hablaría con Hermione, no podía seguir así, la necesitaba demasiado en su vida y le dolía su frialdad... pero esa noche todo cambiaría...
> 
> -0-
> 
> De regreso al cuarto de las chicas de 7° de Gryffindor...
> 
> -Chicas! No saben el hechizo que Madam Pomfrey me enseño! –decía Ginny, entusiasmada.
> 
> -¿Cuál? –preguntaban sus amigas, curiosas.
> 
> -Escuchen –respondió ella: -Latidus Sonorus! –dijo apuntando a su vientre, que ya era apenas notorio, de repente, un sonido constante y muy acelerado se oyó, el latido del bebé de Gin se hacía presente. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas, emocionada. Luego de un rato, ella dijo:
> 
> -Finite Incantatem! –y el sonido se cortó, dejando el lugar en silencio.
> 
> -Maravilloso... –susurró Hermione, -probaré yo: Latidus Sonorus! –repitió y segundos después, un sonido similar al anterior se escuchó, los ojos de Herm también se aguaron y ella acarició su vientre, al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Con un hilo de voz, dijo: -Finite Incantatem –y trató de secar el llanto que inundaba su cara, pero no podía, era muy difícil hacer como si no pasara nada. Finalmente dijo: -Chicas, extraño mucho a Draco... lo necesito...
> 
> Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras Parvati y Lavender le acariciaban suavemente el pelo, reconfortándola.
> 
> -Herm... no te entiendo... sé que aún lo amas y no me lo niegues –comenzó la pelirroja, -pero no le hablas y te muestras indiferente con él, ¿no piensas siquiera que se merecen una charla?
> 
> -No lo se... –decía la joven, sintiéndose un poco mejor. –Porque es verdad, lo necesito, sigo amándolo... pero cuando lo veo, me vuelve a la mente cuando lo vi teniendo a esa puta (N/A: perdón la expresión, pero pensando como Herm, no le diría otra cosa que no fuera eso) en sus brazos... y diciéndole que yo era estúpida... y me agarra una rabia tremenda...
> 
> Las chicas asintieron, sin saber que hacer... Gin le recomendó:
> 
> -Trata de no ponerte nerviosa, que no le vendrá nada bien al bebé...
> 
> -Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo... gracias al cielo que tengo a estos dos milagritos conmigo, serán el recuerdo más dulce que podré tener de Draco...
> 
> -No seas tan extremista Herm –dijo Parvati. –Tú y Draco han nacido para estar juntos... y estoy segura de que lo estarán... esto es temporal, piénsalo así... de esa forma no verás tan negro todo...
> 
> -Cambiemos de tema chicas, por favor –pidió Hermione, girándose a ver como Tracy cuidaba de su pequeño, que estaba entreteniéndose con unos juguetes que hacían distintos sonidos. –Me duele hablar de esto.
> 
> -Está bien –dijo Lavender. –Pero esto no será toda la vida... –finalizó.
> 
> -0-
> 
> La mañana pasó rápido y a la hora del almuerzo, Draco le pidió a Harry el favor que necesitaba para hablar con Hermione, él aceptó, un poco a regañadientes quizás, pero decidió prestarle ayuda para ver si podía hacer algo por Hermione, ya que sabía lo que le pasaba.
> 
> Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny luego de comer y la llevó con él, salieron del castillo, contemplando el día, que lucía bastante feo, muy nublado, como para llover. El aire estaba fresco, pero era agradable estar allí, se sentaron en un banco libre, mirando el lago y luego de unos besos, Harry apoyó su mano en el vientre de Gin y dijo:
> 
> -Hola campeón! ¿cómo está el machito de papá? –oyendo la dulce risa de la pelirroja, dejó de hablar y la contempló, divertido.
> 
> -¿Cómo estas tan seguro que será un varón? Yo tengo mis dudas...
> 
> -Veremos, veremos... –volvió a besarla y luego le dijo: -Ah! antes de que me olvide... ¿cuándo le vamos a decir a tus padres y a Sirius que serán abuelos?
> 
> -No se... eso me da miedo... mis padres... se que lo comprenderán... pero no estoy segura de saber si lo harán cuando nuestro bebé tenga diez o veinte años... –respondió Ginny, con cierto tono de ironía en la voz, lo que provocó que Harry riera, y luego contestara:
> 
> -Puede ser, pero va a ser peor si se lo ocultamos más tiempo... Yo te diría que le pidamos a Dumbledore que nos deje faltar dos días, bah, esta tarde y mañana a esta hora mas o menos, volveríamos... ¿te parece?.
> 
> -Si, mis padres estarán en mi casa y a Sirius podemos decirle que vaya a la Madriguera, de paso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro... (N/A: por si alguno no conoce la frase, es una expresión argentina que quiere decir resolver dos temas juntos... o algo asi...)
> 
> -Ok, ya mismo voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que avise, ve preparando algo si tienes que hacerlo, te esperaré en media hora en la sala común.
> 
> Volviendo al castillo, se separaron y Harry olvidó que debía pedirle ayuda a Ginny por lo de Draco. En cambio, se dirigió directamente al despacho del director, que como siempre, parecía estar "esperándolo"; entonces Harry le explicó que querían decirle a los futuros abuelos que esperaban un bebé. Albus les dio el permiso sin replicar y le dijo que él avisaría a Sirius que fuera a la Madriguera y luego les prestaría la chimenea para que ellos viajaran.
> 
> Ginny, mientras tanto, había subido a su habitación y en una mochila, había preparado lo que necesitaban, tanto ella como Harry y luego le avisó a Hermione que no estarían por el resto del día y hasta el mediodía del siguiente. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que avisaría a los profesores por Harry y le diría a alguna de sus compañeras que comuniquen por ella.
> 
> Gin le agradeció, y despidiéndose de ella, bajo nuevamente a la Sala Común, donde Harry ya estaba esperándola y juntos se fueron para el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando ambos, el reto más grande de su vida...
> 
> -0-
> 
> Con una explosión llegaron a la Madriguera y enseguida se quitaron las capas, dejando todo el hollín de lado. Molly Weasley los esperaba impaciente y luego de saludarlos, pregunto preocupada:
> 
> -¿Qué sucede chicos? Dumbledore me dijo que tenían algo que decirnos a nosotros y a Sirius Black...
> 
> -Si –dijo Harry. –Tenemos que contarles algo, pero no te preocupes que no es demasiado grave...
> 
> Molly asintió y los condujo a la cocina, donde estaban esperándolos Arthur Weasley y Sirius Black, quienes al verlos llegar, se levantaron y los saludaron efusivamente.
> 
> -Tomen asiento chicos –pidió Molly, al tiempo que llevaba cinco tazas con té en una bandeja y con unos movimientos de varita hacía aparecer varios dulces y masas.
> 
> -¿Qué tienen para decirnos? –preguntó Sirius, con su habitual "paciencia".
> 
> -Bueno... –comenzó Gin, dudando de cómo decirle a sus padres que serían abuelos, Harry la ayudó, murmurando suavemente:
> 
> -Latidus Sonorus!
> 
> Los adultos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el acelerado latido del bebé, pero no distinguieron de qué se trataba, Arthur, confundido les preguntó:
> 
> -¿Qué es eso chicos?
> 
> -Es... –empezó Harry.
> 
> -El... corazón de nuestro hijo... –terminó Ginny poniéndose pálida de repente.
> 
> El rostro de los adultos expresó total confusión, pero Sirius Black se dio cuenta de lo que los chicos hablaban. Harry notó que su padrino cambiaba la expresión de su mirada y se transformaba en una de sorpresa. Ginny quitó el hechizo y quedaron nuevamente en silencio.
> 
> -¿Van... a ser padres...? –dijo Sirius.
> 
> -Van... a ser abuelos... –respondió Harry, tratando de suavizar el tema...
> 
> Un profundo suspiro se oyó de Molly Weasley, pero ella fue a abrazar a su hija, mientras le susurraba al oído:
> 
> -Son cosas que pasan chiquita...
> 
> Ginny se tranquilizó, sabía que contaba con quién más necesitaba en aquello, después de Harry, por supuesto, pero aún le intrigaba saber la reacción de su padre, éste seguía mudo, se notaba que ya no tenía nada de confusión pero era como si no quisiera decir nada por temor a lo que fuera a salir de su boca.
> 
> Harry, por su parte, respiró de alivio al saber que Molly los entendía, era su mayor temor, pero se daba cuenta que estaba equivocándose, su padrino lo miraba con el rostro furioso y de su boca salieron las palabras:
> 
> -Ven conmigo.
> 
> Harry se levantó, con peso muerto y siguió a Sirius a un recibidor. Éste cerró con traba y aplicó el hechizo insonorizador y mirándolo finalmente estalló:
> 
> -Eres un irresponsable!!! ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que has hecho? ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de dar un paso del que no puedes volver? La verdad es que tienes menos cabeza aún que tu padre, eres peor que él!!!
> 
> -Pero Sirius...
> 
> -Te callas!!! ¿No pensaste acaso en Ginny? ¿En que ella quería tener una vida? No, por lo que veo, acabas de arruinársela tú por tu maldita irresponsabilidad. ¿Qué harán con el bebé? Porque supongo que se harán cargo de él... Si has tenido los huevos (N/A: perdón la expresión, jeje) suficientes como para engendrarlo, deberás hacerte responsable de tus actos jovencito!!! –el rostro de Sirius se veía muy enojado, pero a Harry no le habían caído nada bien los comentarios de su padrino y como él tenía su carácter también, empezó a gritar:
> 
> -Ahora te callas tú!!! Deja de reprocharme y tratarme de irresponsable porque no logras nada con eso. El bebé ya está, ya existe y no se puede volver atrás. Admito que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero no soy un cínico ni mucho menos un irresponsable, como tú me has coronado. Me casaré con Ginny cuando ella termine Hogwarts y formaremos una familia. Sobre ella y su vida, déjame aclararte que es la más contenta con la noticia y piensa por favor... –ya se tranquilizaba. –que te necesito a mi lado... no en mi contra...
> 
> Sirius no sabía que decirle, ya había descargado todo su enojo con él y se arrepentía por eso... Conocía a Harry y se daba cuenta que el joven había sido demasiado comprensivo con él para incluso hablarle luego del sermón que le había dado, en otro caso, directamente se hubiera ido para no hablarle por, como mínimo, una semana. Sirius se acercó a Harry, quién lo miraba fijamente, esperando su reacción... no sabía si golpearlo ó darle un abrazo, pero esto último le pareció que era lo que el joven necesitaba, por lo que, alargando sus fuertes brazos, estrechó a Harry en ellos y el ojiverde, respiró tranquilo: lo peor ya había pasado...
> 
> -0- Mientras tanto en el comedor... –0-
> 
> Molly Weasley aún no soltaba a su hija, cuando ella vio que su padre se levantaba de la silla y se iba de allí sin decirle una palabra.
> 
> -Mamá... –empezó Gin.
> 
> -Déjalo amor, necesitará su tiempo para entender que creciste... para darse cuenta que ya eres una mujer... ni yo misma puedo creerlo... –le explicó Molly, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.
> 
> -Gracias mami... –dijo la pequeña pelirroja, abrazando nuevamente a su progenitora. Luego de un rato, pensó en voz alta: -Espero que a Harry no le vaya tan mal con Sirius, estaba furioso cuando se fueron...
> 
> No acababa de decir esto, cuando la puerta del recibidor se abrió y salieron Harry y Sirius, con el rostro tranquilo, pensó Gin.
> 
> -Todo esta bien amor –le susurró Harry al oído y se sentó a su lado.
> 
> Ginny asintió y luego dijo:
> 
> -¿Quieren ver al bebé? Aún no lo hemos visto esta semana...
> 
> Tanto Molly como Sirius asintieron, pero su madre le pidió que esperaran unos segundos que buscaría a Arthur. Ginny asintió y le dijo que irían subiendo a su habitación. Entraron y Gin se acostó en la cama, destapando su vientre que se veía demasiado delgado, a ojos de Sirius, pero cuando Harry dijo:
> 
> -Finite Incantatem!
> 
> Pudo ver que era solo una ilusión lo que antes observaba, porque aunque no tenía tanta panza, no presentaba la delgadez que había visto. Unos momentos después, entraron Molly y Arthur, éste último parecía no querer estar allí, pero Ginny habló, dirigiéndose especialmente a él con la mirada:
> 
> -Acérquense, siéntense a mi alrededor para poder ver al pequeño.
> 
> Molly se sentó a su derecha y Arthur a su izquierda, Sirius y Harry se quedaron uno a cada lado de la cabecera de la cama, observando desde arriba. Fue entonces cuando Harry pronunció seguidamente:
> 
> -Latidus Sonorus! Pancty Descubrit!
> 
> El pequeño bebé Potter se mostró, como una pequeña figura con sus formas humanas apenas definidas, pero moviéndose muchísimo y con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Ginny podía ver a su hijo con un espejo y al igual que todos los presentes se emocionó observando al fruto de su amor rebosar de vida.
> 
> Buscó con la mirada los ojos de su padre y los encontró, llenos de lágrimas y con una sincera sonrisa a flor de piel. En cuanto el hechizo terminó, Harry quitó el Latidus Sonorus y junto con Molly y Sirius salió de allí, dejando a Ginny y a su padre solos.
> 
> Arthur, aún sentado al lado de Gin, tomó la mano de su hija y ella, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo la llevó a su vientre y la apoyó suavemente allí. Su padre no pudo contenerse y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, a lo que Ginny seco suavemente con una caricia y luego lo abrazó:
> 
> -Perdóname papá... no quería decepcionarte... pero estoy muy feliz...
> 
> -Mi chiquita... cuanto creciste mi bebe... todavía veo en tu carita la misma que cuando naciste y me parece imposible que ya vayas a ser mamá... perdóname tú a mi... me golpeó mucho la noticia... pero voy a ser el abuelo más orgulloso del mundo del nieto mas lindo...
> 
> Ginny rió, también llorando ya de felicidad al saber que su padre la comprendía. Se quedaron charlando un rato más allí y luego volvieron donde todos los esperaban ansiosos, pero al verlos bajar sonriendo se tranquilizaron.
> 
> Esa noche, Sirius cenó con ellos y luego se fue a su casa. Molly le dijo que ella le avisaría la noticia a los gemelos, que trabajaban en Hogsmeade con su famoso local de "Sortilegios Weasley", y también al resto de sus hermanos, que estaban dispersos por el mundo de acuerdo a sus trabajos. Un aire de melancolía se hizo presente al evocar el recuerdo de Ron, pero Harry trató de evadir el tema, para que no se pusieran tan mal, aunque él mismo echaba muchísimo de menos a su gran amigo.
> 
> -0-
> 
> Al día siguiente al mediodía, los jóvenes se despidieron de los padres de Gin y volvieron a Hogwarts, donde Dumbledore los esperaba. Al verlos llegar les preguntó:
> 
> -¿Cómo les ha ido chicos?
> 
> -Mejor de lo que esperaba... –bufó Harry.
> 
> -Ajá, yo igual –agregó Gin
> 
> -Está bien –dijo Albus, sonriendo. –Vayan a descansar que tienen el resto de la tarde libre...
> 
> -Wow! Gracias profesor! –dijo Harry y despidiéndose, salió de allí junto a Ginny. Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo, Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, como recordando algo de repente.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa amor? –preguntó Ginny.
> 
> -Draco me va a matar!! –exclamó Harry, preocupado. –Le había prometido que lo ayudaría a hablar con Hermione y me borré totalmente.
> 
> -No, no te borraste mi vida... sólo hiciste... hicimos, lo que nos correspondía... Pero igualmente podemos ayudarlo ahora, ¿qué pensaba hacer?
> 
> -Bueno, me había pedido que cuidara de Bryan y le dijera a Hermione que bajara a la sala común, donde Draco la esperaría y allí hablarían, me olvidé totalmente... –se lamentó Harry.
> 
> -Bueno, no te preocupes, de Bryan puedo encargarme yo y también de distraer a Hermione para que baje, tú arregla con Draco el resto de la cuestión, ¿si?
> 
> -Ok.
> 
> -0-
> 
> Harry buscó a Draco al finalizar la hora de Herbología y el rubio al verlo le preguntó:
> 
> -¿Cómo te ha ido?
> 
> -Y... digamos que mejor de lo que esperaba...
> 
> Draco sonrió y recordó cuando Dumbledore les había ahorrado el momento de decirle a los padres de Hermione su noticia... Hermione... dolía pensar en ella...
> 
> -Draco... perdona, me olvidé totalmente de lo que me habías pedido... pero ya hable con Ginny y podemos hacerlo esta noche...
> 
> -Esta bien –respondió el rubio. –Pídanle que baje a buscar algo a las cocinas... no se... un antojo de Ginny o algo asi...
> 
> -Bueno, ahora ve que ya empieza Cuidado... yo tengo el resto del día libre, Dumbledore me lo dio...
> 
> El rubio sonrió y se despidió de su amigo, yendo su siguiente clase.
> 
> Ya a la noche, Harry se despidió de Ginny y le recordó, por enésima vez:
> 
> -A la medianoche ve y despiertas a Hermione, le dices que tienes antojo de algo... no se que, inventa... y haces que baje a las cocinas, de ultima si no quiere, le dices que estas mareada o algo asi, ¿ok?
> 
> -Si amor, me lo se de memoria... gracias a ti... ya vete a dormir... hasta mañana, te amo... –respondió la pelirroja, besando a Harry y luego subiendo por las escaleras.
> 
> -0-
> 
> Hermione dormía tranquilamente, cuando sintió que la sacudían, y confundida abrió los ojos lentamente. Logró distinguir una cabellera pelirroja, entonces se asustó, pensando que a su amiga le pasaba algo. Se sentó en su cama y preguntó, con voz de dormida aún:
> 
> -¿Qué te pasa Ginny?
> 
> -Tengo hambre Herm... quiero comer frutillas con crema... –le respondió la pelirroja, actuando perfectamente.
> 
> La joven sonrió y le respondió:
> 
> -Típicos antojos... baja a las cocinas, que los elfos te darán todas las frutillas con crema que quieras... –bostezando.
> 
> -Es que... me da miedo ir sola... ¿no me acompañarías? –dijo Gin, simulando estar asustada, y mirando de repente por la ventana, donde un tremendo rayo se veía entre medio de la torrencial lluvia.
> 
> -No quiero dejar sólo a Bryan... si te quedas cuidándolo iré yo, no tendría porque despertarse, pero si llegara a pasar acércale su chupete y acúnalo un poco... –sonrió. –No te vendrá nada mal practicar... Volveré enseguida –finalizó, ya levantándose de la cama.
> 
> -Gracias Herm, eres una gran amiga...
> 
> La joven le sonrió, mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas (N/A: ó zapatillas de dormir, no se como le dicen) y se enfundaba en su bata de paño bien abrigada. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y Ginny, tiritando del frío, puesto que no llevaba nada de abrigo, se metió en la cama de su amiga luego de contemplar como su ahijado dormía.
> 
> Hermione salió de la sala común y se dirigió a las cocinas, iba con prisa, pero cautelosa, escuchando como llovía afuera. Al pasar al frente de la estatua de la bruja antigua que era la entrada a su antigua habitación, la joven se detuvo unos segundos, tentada de ir a ver cómo dormía el rubio... lo extrañaba tanto... pero luego volvió a verlo en su mente, con Susan Bones y se le pasaron todas las ganas de verlo, por lo que siguió su camino, ya sin detenerse.
> 
> Estaba llegando al cuadro del frutero, cuando una voz muy conocida, la sobresaltó detrás suyo:
> 
> -Herm...
> 
> Ella se giró y encontró a la persona que tanto amaba, su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, pero la joven no quería hablar con él, por lo que volviendo a darse vuelta, siguió hacia el cuadro. Pero Draco fue más rápido y en un segundo estuvo nuevamente a su lado.
> 
> -Por favor Hermione... debemos hablar.
> 
> -No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora déjame por favor que tengo que volver a mi habitación.
> 
> Draco la frenó de un brazo y Hermione lo miró a los ojos, supo que si no se iba de allí, cedería ante él, pero no podía permitir eso, por sus hijos que no lo haría.
> 
> -Ya déjame! –pidió Hermione y salió corriendo, olvidando a Ginny. Draco la persiguió por varios pasillos, sin poder alcanzarla. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, que la joven sin dudar, atravesó.
> 
> Draco protestó mentalmente por la terquedad de la chica y la siguió, entrando en la torrencial lluvia que azotaba Hogwarts.
> 
> -Hermione! –gritó el rubio al acercarse. –No se lo que ha pasado, pero yo no hice nada! Yo te amo!
> 
> -Basta ya Draco! Si aún me amas déjame en paz, por favor! –pedía Hermione, tratando de soltarse de Draco, que aún la tenía por ambos brazos, pero el joven era mucho más fuerte que ella y empezó a conducirla nuevamente hacia adentro.
> 
> -Mira si eres Hermione... –le dijo una vez que salieron de la lluvia, ambos estaban completamente empapados. –Por favor... mírame Hermione. –pidió Draco, mientras asía su mentón y lograba ver los ojos de la joven. –Aún no entiendo qué ha pasado... –decía con voz suave. –Pero te juro por mi vida que no hice nada...
> 
> -Deja ya de mentir! –exclamó Herm, furiosa. –He visto con mis propios ojos lo que has hecho, cómo me llamabas estúpida... como... –empezaba a llorar. –como la tenías en tus brazos...
> 
> Draco se sorprendió, no sabía de lo que hablaba Hermione, pero entendía que todo había sido una gran confusión. Lentamente la apoyó en la pared y aflojó la fuerza con la que sostenía sus brazos. Nuevamente la tomó por el mentón y soltando su brazo, le secó las lágrimas. Ella ya estaba libre para escaparse si quería, pero no lo hacía. Draco finalmente le dijo, con mucha ternura:
> 
> -No se lo que puedes haber visto, aunque me doy cuenta que eso te ha lastimado mucho, pero quiero que sepas, que nunca he dejado de amarte, y antes de llamarte estúpida me cortaría la lengua. Eres lo que más amo en la vida y me has regalado al hijo más precioso que puede existir... yo no he sido Herm... Por favor... tienes que creerme... –algunas lágrimas ya luchaban por escaparse de la mirada del joven.
> 
> Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, las palabras de Draco quemaban en lo más hondo de su ser, ya no podía más, lo necesitaba demasiado... Podía ver en los ojos de Draco una súplica constante, y una sinceridad que nunca había observado, sorprendiéndose, vio que dos lágrimas caían por el rostro del rubio y con eso, terminó de comprender que él no había sido. Aún no entendía lo que había visto, pero tampoco quería entenderlo por el momento. Cortando sus pensamientos, Draco cubrió el limitado espacio que había entre ellos y la besó con mucho amor. Hermione quedó estática por unos momentos, recordando la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de su amor, luego se fue aflojando y correspondiendo el beso.
> 
> Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y acarició su pelo, mientras él se sentía en el cielo luego de tanto tiempo de no tener cerca a su chica, bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y la abrazó. El beso terminó como una suave caricia, mientras Hermione se apoyaba en el pecho de Draco.
> 
> -Perdóname por favor... –pidió la joven.
> 
> -Shhh –la calló el rubio con suavidad. –Te amo, ya estas conmigo nuevamente y es todo lo que me importa, el resto queda afuera...
> 
> -Te amo Draco –decía Hermione llorando. –No sabes lo que me ha dolido todo este tiempo no poder estar contigo...
> 
> -Shhh –dijo el joven una vez más. –Déjame sentirte por favor...
> 
> Se quedaron allí, abrazados y ambos empapados. Luego de unos momentos, Draco pidió:
> 
> -Vamos a nuestras habitaciones...
> 
> -Está bien –logró susurrar Herm. –Ginny! –se acordó de repente.
> 
> -No te preocupes por ella –la tranquilizó Draco con una sonrisa. –No le pasa absolutamente nada, sólo tenía que enviarte a la cocina...
> 
> -Le estaré eternamente agradecida... –murmuró Herm y ya sintiendo el frío, comenzó a tiritar, por lo que Draco la acercó aun más a si y la fue llevando a sus habitaciones.
> 
> Al entrar, Hermione se sintió renacer, abrazó a Draco y lo besó, ya con más pasión, a lo que el joven sin dudar le correspondió y empezó a acariciarla. Pero Herm recordó de repente que tenía que decirle algo a Draco, así que separándose suavemente le dijo:
> 
> -Debo... decirte algo...
> 
> -Accio toalla! –convocó Draco, para secarse ambos. -¿Qué pasa Herm? ¿Todo esta bien? –tomando la toalla, comenzó a secar un poco a Hermione.
> 
> -Si, todo está perfecto... hay una noticia que tengo...
> 
> -Y no piensas decírmela... –empezó a impacientarse el rubio.
> 
> -Mmm, no, mejor escúchala tú mismo. Latidus Sonorus!
> 
> Draco se separó de golpe de Hermione al escuchar ese sonido que se asemejaba tanto a... ¿Bryan?
> 
> -Finite Incantatem! –dijo, cortando el sonido y observando a Hermione que no tenía la delgadez de siempre. La joven solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, que delataba gran felicidad. De repente cayó en la cuenta: -Otro... ¿otro bebé?
> 
> Hermione asintió feliz y Draco la abrazó nuevamente. Buscando sus labios, el rubio le dijo:
> 
> -No sabes cuanto te extrañé... los extrañe... ¿cómo está Bryan?
> 
> -Enorme y tan hermoso como su padre...
> 
> Draco rió y finalmente la besó, mientras tiraba del cordón que ataba su bata, dejando al descubierto un hermoso camisón, que al estar mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo de la joven en varias partes. El rubio suspiró al verla y Hermione, tratando de no quedarse atrás, también le quitó la bata.
> 
> Besándose, llegaron a la habitación que antes compartían y Draco le abrió la puerta, "todo está como antes", pensó Hermione. Pero el rubio ya no le dejó tiempo para pensar mientras le quitaba su camisón...
> 
> -0-
> 
> A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó muy temprano, eran solo las 6 de la mañana, contempló como dormía Hermione, apoyada en su pecho y le pareció mentira todo lo que había sucedido. Aún no sabía que había visto Herm, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo único importante era que su esposa no había dejado de quererlo y... que sería padre nuevamente...
> 
> Decidió preparar un desayuno para festejar la noticia, por lo que con cuidado dejó a Herm en la cama y la arropó bien entre las sábanas. Él se vistió con lo necesario y luego, buscando su bata que estaba tirada en el piso, se enfundó en ella. Sonriendo, levanto el resto de las prendas y las estiró sobre la cama. Luego salió de sus habitaciones y se dirigió a la cocina.
> 
> Momentos después regresaba, con una gran bandeja repleta de exquisiteces, entró en el estar y desde allí, suavemente comenzó a llamar a Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba a la habitación. Pero se dio cuenta que eso no funcionaba, al entrar y verla igual que como él la había dejado.
> 
> Apoyó la bandeja sobre un pequeño mueble y se sentó en la cama, acercándose a Herm, la besó suavemente y la joven finalmente se despertó. Se incorporó en la cama sonriendo y adormilada dijo:
> 
> -Buenos días...
> 
> No pudo terminar la frase porque una tos fea la interrumpió y ella se ahogo. Draco la miró preocupado y le reprendió con suavidad:
> 
> -La lluvia de ayer...
> 
> -Ya déjalo Draco...
> 
> El rubio se levantó y buscó la bandeja con el desayuno, mientras sonriendo le dijo:
> 
> -Hay que festejar el nuevo integrante de la familia...
> 
> Hermione sonrió y curiosa, se fijo que tenía la bandeja, saboreándose exclamó:
> 
> -Mmm, que rico!!!
> 
> Draco dejó la bandeja en un costado y se acomodó bien cerca de Hermione, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con mucho amor, queriendo recuperar los besos perdidos en esa semana tan horrible para ambos, cuando de repente la joven cortó el beso y se llevó una mano al vientre, exclamando dolorida:
> 
> -Ayyy!!!
> 
> -¿Qué pasa? –se alarmó Draco al ver el rostro de Hermione.
> 
> -No lo sé... me duele mucho... –lograba decir Hermione. –Parecen... contracciones... –se dio cuenta. –El bebé... Draco...
> 
> Levantó de repente las frazadas y vio una mancha de sangre en las sábanas. El rubio quedo shoqueado, pero Hermione estaba desesperada, no quería creer lo que veía y seguía insistiendo:
> 
> -Latidus Sonorus! Mi bebé no, Draco... Ayyy!!! –se tomaba el vientre con más fuerza y desesperación al no escuchar latidos. Pero su vista comenzó a oscurecerse y se sintió caer.
> 
> Draco observaba todo sin reaccionar, pero cuando vio a Hermione desmayarse, sintió un golpe muy fuerte y se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando... la vida de su hijo corría serio peligro...
> 
> -o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-
> 
> Wenas!!! Aki he vuelto!!! Se ha resuelto bastante el tema, ¿no? Pero acaba de empezar otro... Perdón si la parte final no ha quedado muy bien, pero odio tener que escribir eso.
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? Yo estoy feliz de haberlo terminado, jeje, me parecía interminable! Porque queria poner todo, lo de Harry y Gin, lo de Draco y Herm, el bebe, y se me mezclaba, jeje, pero bueno, algo ha salido.
> 
> Antes de irme quería recomendarles los fics de mi manis FLOR MALFOY, que estoy buscandola desesperadamente y no la encuentro!!!! MANIS POR FAVOR ESCRIBIME!!!! Si te rebotan los mails en la cta de siempre, escribime a marianatalia89 hotmail.com pero aparece porfas!!!! Siguiendo con el tema, jeje, les dejo el link de su perfil para que elijan el fic que mas les guste, les aviso que los dos están buenisimos:
> 
> http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy
> 
> Otros dos fics que recomiendo son:
> 
> La hija de Lord Voldemort, de Hitomi Felton:
> 
> http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730
> 
> Secretos de Secretos, de Taeko:
> 
> http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089
> 
> Y los invito a que lean mis otros dos fics, Draco / Herm, por supuesto, jeje, desde mi perfil pueden acceder a ellos.
> 
> También les dejo mi mail por cualquier cosa que quieran, pero por favor, no manden virus!!! nattymalfoy hotmail.com
> 
> Eso era todo amigos, nos vemos en el proximo capi.
> 
> Besos a todos.
> 
> Hasta la proxima!!!!
> 
> -o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	23. Sentimientos

**_Resultados de un trabajo de Pociones._**

_Advertencia_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling

Que final tuvieron en el capi pasado... ¿se solucionará algo? Mmm, lo veremos pronto... mientras se me ocurre como seguir... contesto reviews!!!! Les aviso que contesté los rrs un día y otro escribí el chapt, por eso a varios les dije que aún no tenía idea que pasaría...

**Piccolina-07**: Hola! Si, estuvo bastante comica esa parte, jeje, no quería dejarles todo el capi con un bajón... veremos que pasa en este capi... Sobre tu fic, dejame decirte que esta precioso!!! Me ha encantado, y si algun dia encuentras el fic amor en tiempos de guerra, hazme el favor de pasármelo porfas!!! Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!!!

**mariela**: Aki estoy... pero aún no se que pasará con el nuevo Malfoy... ¿lo leemos juntas? Espero que te guste, besos!

**karon**: mmm... No se que le pasará al bebé... no lo he decidido aún... pero supongo que cuando estes leyendo esto ya lo sabre... asi que... ¿vamos a leerlo?, espero que te guste, besos!!!

**Mariet Malfoy**: Hola! Que bueno que me dejaste rr! Muchas gracias por los halagos! Espero que siga gustándote el fic, besos!!!

**Mary**: Hola! Gracias a vos tb por los halagos del fic, y grax tb por publicarlo en la pag de hp! Espero que te guste este capi, besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: Hola! Bueno, primero que nada... ME ENCANTA DEJAR LAS COSAS INTRIGANTES, jejejeje, pero no te preocupes que aki sigo... espero que te guste el chapt, besos!!!

**lunawood**: jeje, me hizo reir tu comentario de Draki y Herm, jeje, pero no es tan asi... lo descubriremos en los capis siguientes. Y sobre Harry y Gin, seguro los apoyarían... la verdad es que no queda otra, jeje. Bueno, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Rurouni-Andrea**: Hola! Gracias por los halagos!! Jeje, no te preocupes que Harry va a ser el SuperDaddy del año!!! Jejeje sobre el baby de Herm... la vdd que todavía no tengo idea que haré con él... De todos modos espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**idaliagranger**: Hola! Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos, y es verdad, quien no quisiera ser Herm en varios fics... jeje. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**Anna**: Waw! El rr con más halagos que he recibido, te llevas el premio!! Jeje, muchísimas gracias!!! Por mi parte, ningún problema en ser amigas, si quieres, mandame un mail y empezamos, jeje. Espero que te guste el capi, besos!!!

**Peke**: Tengo un don muy especial... DE SABER DEJAR A TODOS CON LA INTRIGA, jejejeje. No se si eso vale o no... pero a mi me gusta mucho, jeje, que mala soy... Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Flor Malfoy**: Hoooola manis!!!! Dp de tantos contratiempos tuve  tu rr!!! :-D, jeje. Que bueno que la propa funcione!!! Me alegro mucho!!! Bueno, sobre lo de Herm... no se aún como pondré eso, pero ya lo veremos... Ahora si, espero que te guste el chapt, TKMMMMMM, besotes!!!! P.D: notita de la madrugada del 7/6, jeje. GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA!!! Jejeje

**Pollo's**: Hola! Que bueno leerte por aki! Sobre lo de Susan... mmm... ya se lo que pasará... veremos si logro ponerlo en este capi, jeje. Sobre Parvati y Lavender, a mi me parece que en los libros oficiales de hp no son tan amigas, pero en este fic, Herm las necesitaba asi que las acerque a todas, jeje. Sobre lo del bebe de Herm, se que es durísima una pérdida y que duele muchísimo, siento mucho lo de tu hermana : - (  pero  la verdad es que aún no se lo que hare con ese tema... De todos modos espero que te guste el capi, cariños a vos también, besos!

07/06 à Ya tengo una idea!!! Ahora si! Empezamos!!! Jeje, a leer!!!! Ah! Gracias a mi manis por la ayuda! jejeje

_Capitulo 23: Sentimientos._

Draco reaccionó de su shock al ver a Hermione desvanecida sobre la cama. Se acercó con desesperación a ella y al tocarla sintió su piel muy caliente. Aterrado, la envolvió como pudo en una manta, sintiendo mucho dolor al ver la sangre en las sábanas y la llevó a la enfermería.

Agradeció que nadie quisiera madrugar un sábado y pudo llegar sin que nadie lo viera. Madam Pomfrey abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata y con cara de dormida. Al ver el rostro desesperado de Draco lo hizo pasar y él recostó a Hermione enseguida en una cama.

Madam Pomfrey la destapó y se guardó el comentario al ver que la joven estaba desnuda. Al tocarla se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre por lo que fue a buscar un termómetro. Draco seguía desesperado, no le salían las palabras para decirle a la enfermera que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Ella volvió y luego de tomarle la temperatura a Hermione, quiso sacar la manta para poder acostarla bien, fue entonces cuando descubrió sangre en la entrepierna de la joven, entendiendo, le sonrió a Draco y le explicó:

-No te preocupes... se ha indispuesto... no es nada grave, la fiebre es lo que me preocupa más...

-No enfermera... –decía Draco con dificultad. –Ella... está embarazada...

-¿Qué? –se alarmó Madam Pomfrey. –Por Merlín!

En un segundo sacó de allí a Draco y buscó varias pociones y demás cosas. Volviendo junto a Hermione la apuntó y dijo:

-Latidus Sonorus!

Un débil latido se escuchaba apenas, pero Madam Pomfrey suspiró de alivio.

-Aún está vivo... –susurró y empezó a tratar a Hermione.

Draco, esperaba sentado afuera, con una desesperación terrible. No se perdonaría jamás haber dejado morir a su hijo, tendría que haber cuidado mejor de Hermione y en ese momento estarían disfrutando juntos de su desayuno.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vio que Madam Pomfrey abría lentamente la puerta y decía, con voz angustiada:

-Pasa Draco...

El joven se asustó aún más al ver así a la enfermera, pero sin replicar entró y vio a Hermione, ya tapada en la cama, con el rostro sudado. Con temor a la respuesta, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Madam Pomfrey? ¿Está bien mi hijo?

La enfermera suspiró y finalmente dijo:

-No quiero mentirte Draco... pero la verdad duele...

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas al entender, desesperanzado preguntó:

-¿Y Hermione... estará bien no?

-Mira Draco, tanto ella como el bebé están en grave peligro...

-¿Mi hijo vive? –se ilusionó el joven.

-Si, pero déjame terminar. Ambos están muy débiles... Hermione se ha pescado una tremenda gripe que le ha afectado al bebé y tiene pérdidas. El asunto viene grave y la verdad... es que hay pocas probabilidades que el bebé sobreviva.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Draco mientras él se acercaba a la cama donde Hermione dormía. La tomó de la mano, que ardía por la fiebre y Madam Pomfrey le explicó:

-Ya le he dado una poción para bajar la fiebre, que en dos horas hay que volver a darle, también le di una poción para cuidar la vida del bebé, que lo fortalece y también a ella, debes asegurarte de dársela cada hora, ¿si?

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

-De nada Draco, les convocaré unas paredes alrededor porque también sería bueno controlar el latido del bebé.

El joven asintió sin fuerzas mientras observaba a la enfermera convocar las paredes y ponerle el hechizo insonorizador, luego le aplicó el Latidus Sonorus a Hermione y el rubio se sintió destruido al escuchar la debilidad de ese corazón, comparado con lo que había escuchado la noche anterior.

-Madam Pomfrey... esta mañana Hermione se hizo el hechizo, pero no escuchamos nada, y ella se desmayó al ver la sangre... ¿pero por qué no escuchamos los latidos?

-Es probable que haya estado nerviosa... debe haber tranquilidad en el cuerpo de la madre para que el hechizo funcione... –respondió, y diciendo eso se marchó a vestirse ya que aún seguía con la bata.

Draco se quedó allí, sentado en una silla, aún tomando la mano de Hermione y escuchando a su hijo que luchaba por vivir, mientras la madre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. "Todo esto es mi culpa", se reprochaba Draco continuamente, "nada hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado con Hermione", insistía el joven mientras lágrimas amargas cubrían su rostro.

-0-

Un llanto despertó a las chicas de la habitación de 7º de Gryffindor, Parvati pidió:

-Hermione! Por favor ya no hagas renegar a Bryan!

Pero la joven no contestaba...

-Hermioneeee!!! –esta vez fue Lavender.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna, ambas chicas se acercaron a la cama de Hermione y encontraron a Ginny durmiendo plácidamente. Iban a despertarla bruscamente, pero recordaron que estaba embarazada, por lo que Lavender comenzó a llamarla suavemente, mientras Parvati levantaba a Bryan de su cuna y lo mecía en sus brazos acercándole su chupete.

Ginny se despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero sus amigas le preguntaron:

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-No ha regresado! –exclamó contenta la pelirroja, sin responder a sus compañeras. –Herm y Draco se han reconciliado!!!

Parvati y Lavender seguían sin entender, pero sonrieron felices al saber que su amiga ya no sufriría por Draco. De todos modos, Parvati dijo:

-Bueno, me alegro mucho por ella y también por Draco, pero Bryan ya tiene hambre y ninguno ha aparecido...

-Tienes razón –añadió Gin, y mirando su reloj –Las nueve, deben haberse quedado dormidos... ¿qué habrán hecho? Jeje.

Las chicas rieron, mientras Ginny alargaba los brazos para tomar a su ahijado y le decía dulcemente:

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bonito? ¿Ya tiene hambre cosita linda?

Bryan le sonreía, ya se había calmado un poco, pero las tres chicas rogaban que los padres del pequeño volvieran pronto...

-0-

En la enfermería, Draco seguía cuidando a Hermione, el latido de su hijo aún se escuchaba, pero igual de débil. Madam Pomfrey entró y revisó a Hermione, luego dijo:

-La fiebre ha bajado un poco, pero aún tiene... deberías ir a comer algo...

-No tengo hambre, me quedaré aquí.

-Está bien, ¿quién está cuidando a Bryan?

-Bryan! –recordó de repente el rubio. –Ginny lo tiene,  pero ya debe estar hambriento...

-Ve a buscarlo, me encargaré de Hermione, ah! y vístete.

El joven asintió, al darse cuenta que aún tenía la bata. Salió de allí presuroso y pasó por sus habitaciones a cambiarse, en menos de un minuto siguió su camino y al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de 7º de las chicas.

-Chicas... soy yo, Draco...

Parvati le abrió y Draco buscó con la mirada a su hijo, lo encontró en brazos de Ginny, ya refunfuñando. Fue hacia él sin prestar atención a las chicas que esperaban una respuesta, lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó con mucha ternura, pero como si fuera la última vez que lo tuviera.

Luego de un rato, de llenar de besos a su hijo mayor, resumió lo que pasaba en cinco palabras:

-Hermione puede perder el bebé.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lavender.

-Lo que escucharon chicas, ya debo volver, los dos están muy graves en la enfermería...

Diciendo, aplicó el hechizo Ilusión a su hijo y trató de acomodarlo como para que sus brazos no parezcan en pose extraña y salió de allí.

En la habitación había quedado un silencio de ultratumba. Ginny lloraba silenciosamente mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano. Parvati finalmente dijo:

-No puede ser... ahora que estaban arreglándose las cosas...

-Debemos acompañarlos –añadió Lavender, con voz débil.

Ginny no decía nada, se había vuelto a su cama, estaba de costado, tomándose el vientre y seguía llorando, las chicas al verla, fueron hacia ella y le preguntaron:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero pidió enseguida:

-Llamen a Harry por favor...

Parvati se apresuró en buscarlo y evadió los brazos de Seamus al entrar a la habitación de los chicos, mientras decía ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Hermione y el bebé están graves... Harry, a Gin no le ha caído bien la noticia, te necesita...

El joven, sin pensarlo dos veces, manoteó su bata y salió corriendo al tiempo que trataba de ponérsela sobre su pijama.

-0-

Draco había llegado enseguida a la enfermería y luego de quitar el hechizo ilusión a Bryan, fue donde Hermione y se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar el latido de su hijo. Decidió darle de mamar a Bryan como lo había hecho los primeros días de vida del pequeño, pero justo entró Madam Pomfrey, exclamando:

-No Draco! –con esto, el rubio se separó de Hermione. –Si le das a Bryan de mamar con Hermione, lo expondrás a que se contagie también de la gripe. Tendrás que alimentarlo a biberón.

-Pero... Bryan nunca se ha alimentado con biberón...

-Bueno, entonces será la primer vez... seria absurdo exponerlo así... Ven, por algún lado debo tener lo que necesitas...

Draco se levantó con el pequeño que ya se estaba enojando, mientras Madam Pomfrey buscaba en sus libros y luego de unos movimientos de varita apareció un biberón, acercándose al rubio le explicó:

-Debes tratar de que no le entre nada de aire porque podría ahogarse, recuerda dejarlo respirar de vez en cuando, será difícil al principio, pero lo conseguirás...

El joven volvió a la habitación y recostó Bryan en uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro le acercaba el biberón. El bebé ya estaba enojado y lloraba, rechazando la mamadera (N/A: es lo mismo que biberón por si alguno no lo sabe), Draco trataba de calmarlo diciéndole suavemente:

-Tranquilo mi chiquito... vamos... debes comer... mamá estará bien mi amor... todo volverá a estar bien –susurraba mientras algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Bryan finalmente probó el biberón y aunque no le gustó demasiado (N/A: claro, pobre chiquitín, no es lo mismo que su mamá...), terminó alimentándose. Draco seguía hablándole con mucha ternura y el pequeño ya se había calmado completamente, mientras tomaba su leche miraba con sus ojazos grises a su padre, que le decía:

-Has crecido mucho en una semana... Te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes?... Pero no volverán a separarnos pequeño... te prometo que no... –finalizó el rubio ya sintiendo nuevamente que las lágrimas invadían su rostro.

Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida... estaba completamente destruido, Hermione... cuanto la necesitaba... no podía con la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, si llegaba a pasarle algo a ella o a su hijo, no se lo perdonaría jamás... Sólo había que esperar... pero el tiempo parecía no pasar más... mientras tanto, su hijo mayor seguía mirándolo, sin entender que era lo que sucedía...

-0-

Harry entró en la habitación de las chicas y fue directamente a donde estaba Ginny, sin reparar en Lavender que aún seguía en pijama.

Se acercó a ella, que se incorporó aún llorando, y la abrazó muy fuerte. Lavender entendió que estaba demás allí y tomando su bata se fue a buscar a su novio.

Luego de un rato, Ginny se separó de Harry y le dijo:

-Tengo miedo Harry, tengo mucho miedo que le pase algo a nuestro bebé...

-Shhh, tranquila –le susurró Harry, tomándola nuevamente en sus brazos. –Nuestro bebé estará perfecto mi amor... lo has cuidado muy bien, no tendría porqué pasarle algo... Es el de los chicos el que me preocupa más...

La pelirroja fingió tranquilizarse y sugirió a su novio de ir a visitar a sus amigos. Harry aceptó y le dijo que iría a cambiarse a su habitación y luego la esperaba en la sala común. La besó con mucha ternura y le susurró antes de irse:

-Todo estará bien ¿si?

Ginny asintió mientras iba saliendo de la cama de Hermione. Cuando Harry la besó para despedirse, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando muchísimo a los dos, Minerva McGonaggal estaba allí con una mirada que denotaba mucha furia, sin dejarles explicar nada, bramó:

-Potter! ¿Qué piensa que hace acá?

-Disculpe profesora, Ginny se sentía mal...

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Weasley? –trató de suavizar un poco más su voz.

-No tiene nada físico –explicó Harry. –Pero se asustó mucho al saber lo que le pasó a Hermione –dijo lo último en voz baja. –Supongo que no sabrá que ella esperaba otro bebé...

-Y después dicen que no son irresponsables! –se volvió a enojar McGonaggal. Harry decidió interrumpirla para que no siguiera poniendo mal a Ginny:

-Hermione tiene pérdidas, ella esta enferma y las vidas de ambos corren mucho peligro...

McGonaggal quedó con la boca abierta, sin decirles nada, dio media vuelta y salió de allí apresurada. El joven giró, saludó a su novia con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Al ver que Harry salió, Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Al abrirlos, dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y ella acarició su vientre susurrando:

-No me dejes mi pequeño... no lo hagas por favor...

Un rato después, la pelirroja bajó a la sala común donde encontró a los cinco chicos esperándola. Harry la abrazó por los hombros, mientras le decía que bajarían a desayunar y luego visitarían a Herm y a Draco. Ginny asintió y luego miró a sus amigos, las chicas tenían los ojos llorosos y los chicos las abrazaban, con mirada muy triste.

-0-

Draco seguía en la enfermería, Bryan ya dormía en sus brazos y Herm aún no reaccionaba, pero el latido seguía escuchándose. De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con violencia y el pequeño se sobresaltó en brazos de su padre sin despertar.

Oyó los pasos de Madam Pomfrey y luego:

-Ah! Minerva, eres tú...

-Si Poppy, me enteré lo de Granger... –se oía consternada la voz.

-Oh... están los dos muy graves... –le explicó la enfermera.

-Puedo... ¿verla?

Draco no escuchó más diálogo, pero por las dudas secó de un manotazo las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro. La puerta se abrió y el joven vio a su profesora de transformaciones allí.

Cuando la enfermera le abrió la puerta, Minerva observó la situación: Hermione yacía en una cama dormida, con un paño en la frente, a su lado, Draco la miraba, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y tenía a Bryan en sus brazos. El joven se veía destruido, su mirada delataba súplica y temor, de repente prestó más atención y escuchó un latido, entonces preguntó:

-¿Ese es... el bebé?

Draco asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, Minerva sintió que su enojo desaparecía y daba lugar a una profunda impotencia.

-¿Necesitan... que los ayude con algo?

El joven parecía haber quedado mudo, negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo; Poppy se fijó en ese detalle y dijo:

-Te traeré enseguida una cuna Draco, te cansarás así...

El rubio simplemente no respondió, Minerva dijo:

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa... llámenme. –Entendió que no podía hacer nada ahí, salvo acrecentar el dolor del joven y dio media vuelta cuando escuchó:

-Gracias profesora.

Minerva volvió a ver a Draco y le sonrió, como tratando de reconfortarlo aunque ni ella podía consolarse, luego se fue. Minutos después entró Poppy con una miniatura de cuna en la mano y allí la volvió a su tamaño normal.

Sin decir nada, Draco acostó a Bryan allí y luego volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes. Madam Pomfrey se sentía muy mal de verlo así, pero no sabía que decirle ya que la verdad estaba siendo muy dura en esos momentos.

En ese momento, sintió murmullos y salió de la "habitación". Los amigos de Draco y Hermione estaban allí, ella se apresuro a callarlos y luego les explicó:

-La situación de ambos es muy grave chicos, Hermione sigue inconsciente y el bebé esta entre la vida y la muerte, si quieren verla pasen de a dos, pero no hagan ruido porque también está Bryan y duerme.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se miraron entre ellos, como comprendiendo un "mensaje", Harry tomó a Gin de la mano y le preguntó:

-¿Vamos?

La pelirroja dudó un poco, pero luego asintió. Abrieron la puerta con suavidad y entraron, al escuchar el suave latido, Ginny se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación de su amiga y se sintió mal por haber pensado en ella antes que en el bebé de Hermione, que por lo que oía, estaba muy frágil.

Draco levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos allí, se levantó para saludarlos con paso débil, la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, olvidándose por momentos de su hijo y pensando en el dolor del joven. Éste quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Ginny, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrace nadie que no fuera Hermione, pero lo reconfortó mucho la fuerza que la pelirroja le transmitió.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron y Draco sólo pudo susurrar:

-Gracias... –mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-No es nada –le respondió Ginny. –Estamos para lo que quieras... si necesitas que cuidemos a Bryan...

-No –le cortó Draco, sin demasiada voz. –Quiero estar con él, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía conmigo...

Harry asintió y le repitió que contara con ellos cuando quisiera. El rubio volvió a agradecerles y luego de charlar un rato, los jóvenes se despidieron de él. Cuando salieron de la habitación el resto los esperaba expectantes, pero Ginny les dijo:

-Está muy bajoneado chicos, prácticamente no nos hablo...

-Si, la verdad es que esperaba verlo mejor de ánimos...  –agregó Harry, aunque interiormente lo entendía, si algo llegara a pasarles a Ginny o a su hijo, él no podría soportarlo...

-Bueno, vendremos a verlo más tarde entonces... –dijo Parvati. –Ustedes son los más compañeros de Draco, no estará mejor con nosotros que con ustedes, quédense si quieren.

-No, está bien, nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Harry. –Estaremos dando una vuelta...

Tomando a Ginny de la mano salieron de allí y poco después el resto de los chicos se fueron.

Madam Pomfrey volvió a entrar en la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes y mirando a Draco le dijo:

-Ya deberías comer algo, no me digas que no tienes hambre porque ya han pasado cinco horas desde que llegaste y no has desayunado aún. Vamos, arriba de mi escritorio tienes un desayuno, yo debo revisar a Hermione aún, ve a comer.

El rubio ya no pudo negarse, además estaba hambriento, aún así, miró tristemente a Hermione antes de salir de allí.

-0-

Harry y Ginny iban caminando abrazados por un pasillo, hablando de los nombres para su hijo, cuando estaban por doblar por un corredor y sintieron unos gritos:

-Eres un imbécil!!!

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron, Harry se asomó justo a tiempo para ver como Susan Bones le "cruzaba" la cara de un cachetazo (N/A: le pego muy fuerte, jeje) a Justin Flinch Fletchey. El ojiverde le susurró a Ginny que esperaba detrás suyo:

-Son Susan Bones y Justin Flinch Fletchey.

-Susan! –susurró la pelirroja recordando lo que Hermione había "visto". Harry asintió, como entendiéndola y volvió a espiar.

-¿Piensas que siendo otra persona voy a quererte? Eres lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida. Poción multijugos... ¿no podrías haber sido más original que convertirte en Draco Malfoy? –gritaba Susan, exasperada.

-Pero Susan... yo te quiero!

-Te callas! Nunca mas quiero volver a escucharte! –terminó la joven dejando a Justin solo en mitad del pasillo, que aún tenía su mano donde había sido abofeteado.

Harry se volvió y vio que Ginny tenía una mano sobre la boca, luego de un rato la pelirroja murmuró:

-Todo por una estúpida poción multijugos... –y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Harry la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla.

-0-

La revisión de la tarde de Madam Pomfrey sobre Hermione no trajo demasiadas novedades, la joven ya casi no tenía fiebre; 37,5º, a lo que la enfermera dijo que era normal por su estado de gripe. El corazón del bebé seguía latiendo y a oídos de Draco, ya estaba más fuerte, aunque Poppy no le decía nada sobre eso. Le avisó que Hermione podría despertar en cualquier momento y le pidió que no la alterara por su estado delicado, a lo que el joven aceptó, deseando ya que su amor despertara.

Dio media vuelta y contempló como dormía su hijo, que debía estar por despertar; en tiempos normales tomaría su "tetada antes de dormir" y luego recién despertaba a las seis de la mañana. Fue a buscar el biberón y luego tomándolo en brazos lo despertó con mucha suavidad y ternura. Bryan se desperezó entre los brazos de su padre y abrió los ojos, perezoso. Draco le sonrió dulcemente y el bebé le devolvió la sonrisa con otra tan bonita como la de su papá.

El joven le pidió permiso a Madam Pomfrey para utilizar el baño para asear al pequeño y la enfermera aceptó sin problemas. Draco entonces tomó el bolso que Ginny le había llevado con ropa suya y de Bryan y se dirigió al baño.  Calefaccionó la habitación para que el bebé no tomara frío y luego lo bañó, entre risas y salpicones de ambos, disfrutando por unos momentos y olvidando la tristeza que los rodeaba.

Un rato después, con el pequeño ya alimentado y dormido en sus brazos,  Draco volvió a la habitación donde estaba Hermione y acostó al bebé en la cuna, acariciando el rostro de su hijo pensó, "que grande está...". Le parecía el día anterior cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos recién nacido... Recordó los días horribles que había pasado mientras Hermione había dormido... y ahora estaba así nuevamente... sólo que además estaba en juego la vida de su segundo hijo...

Giró la cabeza para ver a Hermione y sentándose a su lado, tomó la mano de la joven, oprimiéndola suavemente. Se sobresaltó cuando la mano que sostenía se movió y buscó con la mirada a Herm. Ella abría los ojos lentamente, estaba afectada por la gran cantidad de pociones que Madam Pomfrey había que tenido que utilizar para salvar la vida de ella y del bebé, cuando intentó incorporarse Draco le susurró:

-No lo hagas Herm, debes estar en total reposo...

-El bebé! –recordó de pronto la joven.

-Tranquila por favor mi vida –le pidió Draco volviendo a tomar su mano. –Escúchalo...

Hermione se quedó callada y escuchó un latido, aunque no tenía la fuerza que ella había escuchado días antes, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía los ojos llorosos, entonces susurró:

-Amor...

Draco se levantó de la silla, la besó con mucho amor y teniendo cuidado, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. Hermione lo acariciaba y se perdía en los ojos grises del rubio, mientras él no sabía como decirle que su bebé estaba en serio peligro.

La joven se puso a pensar en la noche anterior y se sintió muy culpable por haber arriesgado la vida de su hijo intentando escapar de Draco, que en realidad no había hecho nada... Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su mejilla, mientras ella susurraba:

-Perdón Draco... perdóname por favor...

-Shh... tranquila mi amor... lo menos que necesitas es ponerte nerviosa... todo ha sido una gran confusión... –el rubio secó las lágrimas de la joven y sintió que su mirada se aguaba al darse cuenta que no podía ocultarle su estado a Hermione. –Debo... decirte algo amor...

Ella sentía el corazón de su hijo y las palabras de Draco, giró su rostro para verlo, y descubrió que estaba llorando, sin recordar que había tenido pérdidas esa mañana, pensó que el rubio quería decirle que la amaba, entonces se adelantó:

-También te amo Draco...

-Yo te amo Herm y lo sabes... –le dio un corto beso en los labios, tratando de tomar fuerza para lo que seguía. –Pero lo que debo decirte es algo grave...

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Hermione seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfecta –le respondió sin dudar.

-Bueno Herm... no se si recuerdas que anoche tomaste frío en medio de la lluvia –la joven asintió sonriendo, evocando la dulce reconciliación que habían tenido luego, mientras el rubio siguió hablando: -esta mañana... cuando fui a despertarte con el desayuno, descubrimos que tenías pérdidas... –el rostro de Hermione cambió –te desmayaste y te traje a la enfermería, han... pasado casi 14 horas desde entonces... Herm... tienes gripe, que ha afectado terriblemente a nuestro hijo... –la cara de la joven ya era de temor y tristeza –y... la verdad es que... tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir...

-No... –murmuró Herm, ya con las lágrimas inundando su rostro –no, mi bebé no... yo tengo la culpa de todo... soy una estúpida...

-Basta Herm, no te culpes porque yo también soy responsable de esto, enfrentémoslo juntos por favor... –la consolaba el rubio también llorando. –Todo estará...

Draco dejó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que un terrible silencio los inundaba... ya no se oía el corazón del bebé...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! Como va??? Otra vez con intriga se los he dejado, ¿no? Soy muy mala, jejeje. Les cuento que me costó bastante escribir este capi, y debo agradecer las ayuditas de mi manis Flor Malfoy, sin ella, todavía estaría sin saber como empezar jeje, ya que estamos les recomiendo sus fics que son muy lindos, Draco / Herm obviamente, jeje, les dejo el link de su perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

También recomiendo dos fics:

 & La hija de Lord Voldemort, de Hitomi:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730

 & Secretos de Secretos, de Taeko:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089

Y antes de irme los invito a leer mis otros dos fics, Dr/Hr (x ever!!! Jeje), desde mi perfil pueden acceder a ellos, los espero!

Ahora si, los dejo. Ah! antes quería decirles si quieren opinar sobre el sexo del baby de Gin y Harry... votaciones nuevamente, jeje! Manis tu voto no vale! Jeje, vos ya sabes!!! jeje

Besotes a todos!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** –o0o-o0o-o0o-


	24. Viviendo la realidad

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

**_Aviso 2_**: Estoy leyendo el 5º libro de Harry Potter y ahora entiendo lo que me decían de los errores, los reconozco y les pido perdón por ellos, pero tratar de corregirlos sería tener que rehacer totalmente el fic, empezando por la Orden del Fénix, por ejemplo. Asi que les pido que hagan de cuenta como si no existiera el 5º libro al leer este fic, ¿ok?

Ahora si que hice la salvedad aviso además que hoy es 27/6 y tengo solo vagas ideas de lo que será este chapt asi que espero terminarlo antes del viernes para actualizarlo. Empiezo a ver que sale...

_Capitulo 24: Viviendo la realidad._

Draco dejó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que un terrible silencio los inundaba... ya no se oía el corazón del bebé...

Una lágrima cayó del rostro de Hermione, pero Draco se levantó, furioso, mientras gritaba:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hijo? No, no puede ser.

En su rostro se veía el dolor y Hermione no sabía que decirle, sólo lloraba silenciosamente mientras el joven seguía gritando y reclamando a alguien que nadie veía. Bryan despertó asustado y comenzó a llorar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Madam Pomfrey entró, sorprendiéndose al oír los gritos de Draco y el llanto de Bryan. Se fijó en Hermione y al verla llorar gritó:

-Ya basta!!!

El rubio mayor se quedó callado, pero Bryan se asustó aún más y comenzó a llorar desesperado. Draco se acercó a la cuna y lo levantó, tratando de acunarlo sin trasmitirle sus nervios. Las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y de un manotazo las secó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó enojada Madam Pomfrey. –Hermione necesita TRANQUILIDAD, ¿entiendes lo que es eso?

El rubio solo asintió sin responderle, pero la joven susurró con un hilo de voz:

-El bebé... se ha ido...

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? –se alarmó la enfermera. -¿Has tenido más pérdidas?

-No... su corazón... –decía Hermione entre lágrimas.

-Ah! es eso... –respiró aliviada. –No pasó nada chicos... el hechizo dura tan sólo 14 horas, venía a decirles eso...

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de los jóvenes y al volver a escuchar a su hijo menor cuando la enfermera volvió a aplicar el hechizo, la sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

-Ahora –advirtió Poppy. –Si vuelvo a escucharte hacer el tremendo lío que has hecho, lo siento pero tendré que sacarte de aquí, lo que menos necesita Hermione es ponerse nerviosa.

-Lo siento enfermera –dijo Draco. –Pero pensé que mi hijo...

-Ya basta, los dejaré ahora, ¿tienes hambre Hermione?

La joven negó con la cabeza y la enfermera se dirigió a la puerta, diciendo antes de salir:

-Por hoy está bien, pero mañana ya debes alimentarte por tu bien y el del bebé.

Con esto se fue, cerrando la puerta, Hermione miró a Draco y pidió:

-Tráeme a Bryan por favor...

El rubio se acercó con el bebé en brazos y con suavidad lo dejó en brazos de su madre, quién lo abrazó con ternura, mientras el bebé se tranquilizaba de repente, volviendo a sentir las caricias que tanto lo reconfortaban.

-Mi chiquito... –susurraba Hermione, llevaba casi dos días sin verlo y en ese momento sintió que una parte de ella volvía a estar bien, olvidó por unos instantes el peligro que corría su otro hijo y se perdió en la mirada de su pequeño bebé, que trataba de acariciarla con una de sus manitas.

Draco se emocionó al observar el lenguaje mudo pero de profundo amor que había entre su esposa y su hijo y sonrió también, saliendo del mundo donde la dura realidad los golpeaba en todo momento. Luego de un rato, reaccionó y le dijo a Hermione:

-Amor, puedes contagiarlo... y no creo que sea nada bueno para él...

-Déjame hacerlo dormir...

-Herm, por favor... es por su bien...

-Bueno... –terminó en un susurro la joven, el rubio volvió a acercarse y levantándolo, comenzó a acunarlo suavemente. Draco se dio cuenta que el pequeño prefería los brazos de su madre y aunque le dolía en el alma no poder dejarlo con ella, no quería exponerlo a una gripe con tan poca edad.

Bryan se durmió un rato después y Draco volvió a acostarlo en su cuna, regresando con Hermione, que no había dejado de mirarlo. El rubio lucía cansado, estaba despeinado y su ropa desacomodada, pero a él no parecía importarle nada más que estar a su lado. Cuando el joven se sentó a su lado, Herm le reprochó con dulzura:

-Te vas a contagiar...

-No importa, ahora solo quiero estar contigo, lo que pase después ya lo veremos...

Hermione sonrió y buscó una de las manos de Draco, acariciándola con ternura. El rubio se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose a sus costados y con sus labios busco los de ella, que los esperaban ansiosos y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor. Se separaron con una suave caricia y Draco le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le susurró:

-Pase lo que pase... estoy contigo... te amo... no lo olvides...

Hermione asintió, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y secando la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla del rubio. Luego se acercó al joven y susurrándole:

-Te amo...

Volvió a besarlo, tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos por unos segundos ya que le dolía demasiado verlo sufrir de esa manera y todo por su culpa... Al parecer, logró distraerlo, el rubio la besó tan apasionado como ella y al separarse se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones muy agitadas. Hermione le susurró:

-Tienes una cara terrible, ve a descansar...

-Quiero quedarme contigo...

-Vamos Draco, estaré bien, no te preocupes, ve a dormir un rato por favor... se nota que estas terriblemente cansado...

El rubio asintió resignado y besó a Hermione despidiéndose de ella, luego se acercó a la cuna del bebé y al levantarlo, oyó a Herm que le decía:

-Draco déjalo, debo amamantarlo...

-Lo había olvidado... –dijo Draco en un susurro. –Madam Pomfrey ha dicho que debemos destetarlo ahora, sino podría contagiarse. Estoy alimentándolo a biberón...

-Oh... ¿cuánto tiempo estaré así? –logró decir Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-No lo se... –le respondió el rubio y volviendo a besarla, le acercó al bebé que dormía tranquilamente. La joven lo besó suavemente en la cabecita y luego lo acarició.

-Hasta mañana Draco...

-Hasta mañana –se despidió el rubio cerrando la puerta. Le avisó a Madam Pomfrey que Hermione ya estaba despierta y le dijo que él iría a dormir. Poppy lo despidió con ternura y luego entró donde estaba Hermione.

La encontró con el vientre destapado, acariciándolo y hablándole, pero no alcanzó a saber que decía la joven puesto que al abrir la puerta ella se quedó en silencio.

-Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien... dentro de lo posible... ¿cómo está mi bebé?

-Sobreviviendo... lo siento pero no puedo decirte otra cosa... es la verdad... Ahora debes descansar lo que más puedas, cuanto más reposo hagas, más posibilidades tendrá el bebé de vivir...

Hermione asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a acariciar su vientre. Madam Pomfrey se acercó a la mesita y le acercó dos pociones, mientras la joven las tomaba, ella le explicaba:

-Una es para ti, tienes que tomarla cada dos horas y la otra para el bebé, que es cada hora... Supongo que vas a dormir muy poco esta noche por lo que has descansado todo el día, pero igual aquí tienes un despertador para que no te olvides.

-Gracias enfermera, la verdad es que no tengo demasiado sueño...

-Draco ha traído tu mochila por si quieres hacer algo, recuerda moverte muy poco.

La joven asintió tomando la mochila que la enfermera le alcanzaba y luego, Poppy se despidió de ella y se fue cerrando la puerta. Hermione sacó de su bolso el Diario Mágico de la Embarazada y se dispuso a pasar la noche que prometía ser muy larga.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó con el llanto de Bryan que ya estaba hambriento. El rubio levantó al bebé y acunándolo, buscó el biberón que ya había dejado listo la noche anterior. Volvió a calentarlo con un hechizo y luego volvió a su cama, para no tomar frío él ni tampoco el bebé los tapó a ambos y le acercó la mamadera a Bryan.

El pequeño parecía haberse acostumbrado a la nueva forma de alimentarse ya que no refunfuñaba demasiado, pero debía ser por el hambre, pensaba Draco.

Media hora después, ya estaban los dos listos y cambiados, Draco había desayunado allí mismo con lo que Tracy le había preparado así que salió de allí con el bebé y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Al entrar a la habitación de Hermione, la encontró con Ginny y llorando nuevamente, sin entender nada, le dio el bebé a la pelirroja, que salió de allí entendiendo que estaba de más.

-Perdóname Draco por favor... –le pidió Herm cuando el rubio la abrazó.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado? –preguntó el joven lleno de miedo.

-He sido una estúpida... debí saber que nunca habías hecho nada... perdóname por favor... –insistía Hermione llorando.

-No entiendo nada Herm... explícame por favor...

-Bueno... yo me escapé de nuestras habitaciones el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada... porque... había salido a contártelo, tú estabas en la biblioteca... pero cuando me dirigía allí, te encontré a ti... besando... a Susan Bones... y diciendo, que yo era estúpida... 

La cara del rubio demostraba total sorpresa, aunque estaba entendiendo lo que había lastimado a Hermione, aún así le dijo con voz ronca:

-No era yo Herm...

-No... ya lo sé amor... perdóname... Ginny me ha contado que ayer habían venido a verme junto a Harry cuando yo dormía –Draco asintió. –y cuando se fueron... encontraron a Susan... pegándole a Justin Flinch-Fletchley... y gritándole por haberse convertido en ti con la poción multijugos...

-Mataré a ese idiota! –dijo Draco furioso.

-No hagas líos Draco, por favor, por lo que me ha dicho Gin, ese estúpido ya recibió su merecido... aunque no tiene idea de todo lo que causó con esa pavada... Lo siento Draco... debí haber hablado contigo... pero me enceguecí por los celos... yo iba a contarte que seríamos padres nuevamente... –decía entre lágrimas Hermione. –y te encuentro así... perdón amor...

El rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos, ardiendo de la furia por dentro, pero queriendo tranquilizar a Hermione:

-Herm, no tengo nada que perdonar, ninguno de nosotros somos culpable de todo esto, solo el idiota de Justin.

La joven asintió, volviendo a acostarse y tomando una pálida mano de Draco, el rubio le acariciaba las mejillas secando sus lágrimas y dándole suaves besos.

-Estaremos bien Herm, lo prometo...

Antes de que Herm pudiera volver a contestarle, entró Madam Pomfrey a revisarla, cortó el hechizo Latidus Sonorus que estaba terminando y luego de examinar a Herm volvió a ponerlo, diciendo satisfecha:

-Estas mucho mejor Hermione, si no fuera por el bebé ya mismo podrías irte, pero quiero tenerte bien controlada porque te conozco y se que no harás nada de reposo si no estás aquí...

-Por favor enfermera, lo prometo, me quedaré todo el día en cama, pero déjeme estar en mis habitaciones, me siento mucho más cómoda allí...

Poppy suspiró y luego dijo resignada:

-Está bien... pero iré a verte cada ratos y si llego a encontrarte fuera de la cama volverás aquí y no te irás hasta que nazca el bebé... Ya no contagiarás a Bryan así que también puedes estar con él...

-Gracias! –dijo Hermione feliz.

-Si, si, no me agradezcas, sólo cuídate... Debes alimentarte muy bien estos días... necesitamos que ese bebito se ponga muy fuerte para que puedas levantarte...

La joven asintió e inmediatamente comenzaron a preparar todo para llevar las pociones y lo demás a la habitación. Media hora después ya estaba instalada allí, Ginny aún tenía a Bryan en brazos y recordando algo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cuna en miniatura que Hermione había llevado a la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. La volvió a su tamaño normal y Draco la dejó bien cerca de Hermione.

El día siguiente era lunes así que los chicos tuvieron que volver a clase, mientras Hermione se quedó haciendo reposo y cuidando a Bryan. El tiempo fue pasando y Draco le llevaba al finalizar cada hora lo que habían echo así ella no se aburría ni quedaba atrás con las cosas.

Madam Pomfrey iba cada tanto y sonreía satisfecha al verla en la cama. Mientras pasaban los días, Hermione y Bryan se apegaban muchísimo ya que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y cuando el sábado de esa semana Madam Pomfrey declaró: "ya puedes levantarte", la joven se alegró por una parte, pero se entristeció de tener que volver a dejar a su bebé.

Draco se puso tan contento con la noticia que preparó una mini fiesta, acondicionando todo en el estar de sus habitaciones y pasaron y día genial en familia, donde eligieron un nombre de varón para el pequeño que venía, Alexander, aunque los dos querían que fuera una niña... Mientras ellos debatían el nombre, Bryan estaba sentado rodeado de sus juguetes, cerca de Hermione cuando de repente empezó a gatear hacia ella. La joven al verlo, soltó lágrimas de felicidad y Draco lo levantó en brazos, diciendo contentó:

-Ese es mi campeón!!! (N/A: típico de padres babosos, ¿o no? Jeje)

El 16 de Marzo, Bryan cumplió siete meses y como siempre, organizaron una pequeña reunión para sus amigos, y las votaciones surgieron nuevamente, esta vez con dos bebés, para el de Gin y Harry había mayoría de votos para varón, donde estaban Harry, Parvati, Seamus, Draco y Hermione. Sólo Ginny, Lavender y Dean pensaban que era niña. En cambio con el pequeño Malfoy en camino, la unanimidad de votos fue para una niña. Sobre los nombres, Harry y Gin todavía no habían decidido ninguno.

Marzo terminó y Abril llegó con bastante calor. Hermione se tranquilizó bastante al saber que había cumplido los tres meses de embarazo, el riesgo de perderlo era casi inexistente. Por otra parte, Ginny que ya estaba en el cuarto mes, estaba con bastante pancita, que ocultaba con el hechizo Ilusión, ese día habían visto a su pequeño con Madam Pomfrey, pero el bebé no había querido revelar su sexo... Por eso la joven estaba muy ansiosa que llegara la semana siguiente.

Draco y Hermione les habían mostrado el cuarto de la biblioteca a Harry y Gin, para que tuvieran un lugar donde estar tranquilos y desde entonces se pasaban todo el tiempo libre allí.

El 8 de abril, Ginny salió de Pociones, su última hora y muy ansiosa se fue a la biblioteca, donde Harry ya la esperaba. Luego de saludarse, la pelirroja se acostó en la cama y Harry pronunció:

-Pancty Descubrit!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas!!! ¿cómo están todos? Espero que bien y también que me perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto... (aunque sólo fue un día más de lo normal, jeje)

Este capi no me gustó como me quedo, muy corto y horrible a mi gusto! Pero tuve toda la semana pruebas, un ataque al hígado en el medio y una desisnpiración que Madre Santa! Pero bueno, esto fue lo que salió...

¿Vieron que al final no le hice nada al baby? Jeje, es que no puedo con ellos... si no pregúntenle a mi manis Flor Malfoy todas las vueltas que di... porque la idea al principio era que lo perdiera... pero no pude hacer eso... jeje, si hay algo que me ablanda toda son los bebés... jeje, encontraron mi debilidad...

Y sobre el de Harry y Gin, por mayoría unánime veo que prefieren una niña... jejeje, tienen la última oportunidad para opinar sobre el sexo ya que en el próximo chapt se revela! Jejeje. Ah! y sería muy obvio si les pido que opinen el sexo del baby de Draco y Herm.. ¿no? Pero si alguien quiere hacerlo... bienvenido sea! Jejeje.

Bueno, quiero agradecer TODOS sus reviews, veo que la intriga hace maravillas... jejejeje, empiezo a responder...

**mariela**: Tranqui.. no le hice nada al pequeño piojo... como ya dije, no podría haberlo hecho... le haría un cortocircuito al teclado si tuviera que matarlo por llorar, jeje, asi que tranqui que no paso nada...

**Flor Malfoy**: manis... cuanto se te extraña... esos mails kilometricos que nos mandábamos... pero bueno, ya volverán las viejas épocas... ¿todo esta bien? Espero que si, ¿qué te parecio el capi? A mi gusto mas o menos... lo escribi entre pruebas de toda la semana y quedo ahí... pero bueno, algo es algo... Te mando millones de besotes y te extraño muchísimo, TKMMM!!!

**Rurouni-Andrea**: jeje, aunque no se que es kawai creo haberte entendido... jeje, ¿qué pensas de que haya dejado vivir al piojis Malfoy? Para mi nunca vienen de mas, jejeje, pero es según como piensas... Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Alicia Echeveste**: Hola! Gracias por el voto! Jejeje, en el proximo chapt sabremos que es el piojis Potter... jejej, besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: Nooo, que no me voy a cargar a un angelito asi! Jeje, Espero que te haya gustado el chapt y ya me voy a leer la actualización del tuyo! Besotes!

**Taeko**: Nooo me mates porfas!!! Que no te conviene pos te quedas sin fic, jajajaja. Aquí traje la continuación, gracias por la paciencia y BENDITOS LOS FINDES!!! Jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**ilovehermi**: Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, es cierto que una chica esta publicando mi fic en warnerbros, pero el resto no se a que te refieres, no conozco a ninguna dazabeth... ¿no estas confundida?, bueno, no importa, en fin... me alegro que tb te guste mi otro fic, veremos cuando logro empezar el proximo capi... jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este chapt, besos!

**piccolina 07**: Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el chapt, no sabes como me costo escribirlo... porque estaba muy contenta por esos dias y es difícil escribir cosas tristes cuando uno esta bien... pero bueno, algo salio, jeje. ¿asi que vas a hacer un Harry/Herm? Avisa! Porfas! No es mi pareja preferida, pero me gusta tambien... y yo tb ando en esas de innovar y capaz que sea un Draco / Gin... ¿qué onda? Jeje, pero son solo borradores y hasta que no tenga varios chapts no lo publico asi que es "proyecto futuro", jejeje. Sobre el baby de Gin y Harry... mmm, veremos... pero te aseguro que mellizos no, jejejje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Lil Sonis**: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Jeje, en realidad fueron dos capis nada mas pero parece mas tiempo... ¿Viste que no se murió el baby? Ahora veremos como sigue la cuestión... jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**karon**: nuuu si nu le paso nada al bebe... jejeje... en un principio se me atraveso por la cabeza, pero después di vueltas y di vueltas hasta que no lo mate!!! Jejeje, y sobre el baby de Harry y Gin... veremos... jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Anna**: Hola! Te deje demasiado intrigada, no? Jeje, se noto en los cuatro rrs, jeje, pero muchas gracias por ellos. Con lo del mail ya te mando uno yo y para escribirme solo tenes que apretar en "responder", pero... me estoy fijando y... no tengo tu mail 00, jeje. Me lo podes decir? Asi te escribo! Jeje. Sobre las paginas totales en el fic, uni todos los capis (sin contar este que tiene unas... 12 paginas) y me quedaron 185... la verdad pense que eran menos... jeje. Y sobre el sexo del baby de Gin y Harry... veremos... en el proximo chapt... jeje, espero que te haya gustado este, besotes!

**claudiabch**: Nooo si no soy mala! Jeje, y ademas adivinaste! Se habia terminado el hechizo... si no soy asesina... de bebés... jeje. Sobre tu fic, ojala actualices prontito y rapidito!!! Jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Hermione Malfoy**: Hola! Muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegro mucho que te guste y por lo pronto no esta en mis planes separar a esta parejita... jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**Ale Potter**: jeje, creo que tengo el don de dejarlos intrigados... jeje, pero bueno, al final el baby no tiene nada de nada, jeje. Y sobre el sexo del baby de Gin y Harry... veremos... jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**kari**: Aki, aki!!! Aki esta el siguiente capi!!! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Pollo's**: Hola! Bueno, muxas gracias por los halagos!, jeje. Al final no le hice nada al baby... solo los asuste a ustedes.. jejeje. Sobre lo de Justin... no fue por su menton en la 2º peli, es mas, ni me habia fijado en él... estaba babeando con Tom, jeje. Solo lo elegi porque me acorde ese nombre =P, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt y grax por leer el otro fic, besos!

**Mary**: Te quedaron uñas? Jeje, ya te deben haber vuelto a crecer supongo, jeje. Pero al final no paso nada malo... jeje, sobre lo que les habia dicho era que iba a EMPEZAR a escribir el capi, no a publicarlo, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado y mil gracias por publicar en warner, besotes!

**Diana-Lily-Potter**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Pero el baby no murio! Solo se acabo el hechizo... jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

**El Abogado**: Hola, bueno primero quiero agradecerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic para darme tu opinión, además te agradezco la critica y tratare de tomarla en cuenta para algun futuro fic. Me gustaría leer alguno de los tuyos (si es que escribis, claro), para poder aprender como hacer algo que no quede aburrido y sin trama, como me decís. Yo en esos capis les decia que eran solo para hacer pasar el tiempo, porque quedaria bastante mal si ponia un chapt de la nada diciendo: "seis meses después del nacimiento de Bryan..." y no podría haberlo hecho un squib porque no coordinaría con lo futuro... en fin, igual agradezco tu opinión y espero que me respondas para poder aprender mas.

**LM Malfoy**: Hola! Me halaga mucho que tu fic favorito sea el mío. Viste que no le hice nada al bebe? No soy mala... =(... jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**luna wood**: Holas! Tranqui que al baby no le paso nada... Ahora, ¿qué pensas sobre el sexo del piojis de Gin y Harry? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Christine J Black**: Siiii terminé rapidito!!! Espero que te haya gustado! Besos!

Listo, ahora vienen las recomendaciones. (jeje, Hitomi me diste la idea de copiar y pegar, jeje)

Primero, los invito a leer mis dos fics (próximamente tres...), que son Dr / Hr, uno ya está terminado y es cortito y el otro es más largo asi que tienen para elegir, jeje. Les dejo el link de mi perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / profile . php?userid=346668

Segundo, recomiendo con mucha seguridad los fics de mi manis Flor Malfoy que estan buenísimos, son dos (tb próximamente tres, jejeje) Dr / Hr muy lindos. Tb les dejo el link de su perfil:

http : www . fanfiction . net / flormalfoy

Y por último dos fics de mis amigas Hitomi y Taeko, que también están muy buenos:

La hija de Lord Voldemort:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1858730

Secretos de Secretos:

http : www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1860089

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez, espero sus reviews o mails, les dejo mi dire: natty malfoy (arroba) hotmail.com

Besotes a todos!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!! **–o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	25. Tres bebés y un porqué

> > > > **_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Aviso 2_: Chapt meloso y muy familiero, jeje, no digan que no les avisé...

_Capitulo 25: Tres bebés y un porqué._

-Pacty Descubrit! –dijo Harry.

Ginny trató de encontrarle el sexo a su bebé pero éste les daba la espalda, sin decir nada, Harry presionó un poco en un costado de la panza y el pequeño se dio vuelta, la pelirroja enseguida se dio cuenta:

-Es una niña!!! –exclamó feliz.

Harry sonrió y ambos se quedaron contemplándola hasta que el hechizo se desvaneció. Fue entonces cuando el joven se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó con mucha ternura. Luego de unos besos, la pelirroja le dijo:

-Pero aún no tenemos el nombre...

-Ok, lo buscaremos entonces... a ver... mmm, ¿que te parece Brenda?

-No, parece prenda de ropa –negó Ginny. -¿Chiara?

-Chiara Potter... no, no me gusta... ¿Daiara?

-Suena a malo... ¿Keila?

-Keila Potter... suena bien, ¿qué te parece?

Ginny asintió y acariciando su vientre susurró:

-Mi pequeña Keila...

-0-

Draco, Herm y Bryan estaban en sus habitaciones, el pequeño estaba entreteniéndose con Tracy y sus juguetes y la pareja charlaba sentada en los sillones, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entró Parvati con Seamus, diciéndole:

-Vamos chicos! Gin y Harry estaban viendo el sexo de su bebé, deben estar por ir a la sala común!

Hermione asintió sonriendo y tomó a Bryan en brazos, mientras Draco buscaba la capa invisible y trataba de cubrirlo con ella, era imposible: el pequeño se movía tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había sacado la capa. El hechizo Ilusoe se les complicaba bastante puesto que sus brazos quedaban en una pose muy rara al no llevar "nada". La joven no quería dejarlo, por lo que luego de varios intentos, terminaron colocándolo en la mochila porta bebé con la capa invisible y el hechizo Ilusoe. Herm le indicó a Tracy que los siguiera y la elfina tomando algunos juguetes del pequeño, se hizo invisible tronando sus dedos.

Al llegar al cuarto de los varones, trabaron la puerta con un hechizo y Draco descubrió a Bryan, que luego de recibir besos de todos sus tíos postizos, volvió con Tracy y sus juguetes. Los jóvenes se quedaron charlando y luego de un rato sintieron los golpes en la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Harry, destrabaron la puerta y les avisaron que pasaran.

La pareja entró feliz, luego de cerrar la puerta y quitar el hechizo Ilusoe a la pelirroja, se quedaron en silencio, mirando todos los rostros expectantes, esperando que alguno dijera algo.

-Y? –Parvati no pudo más con su ansiedad.

-Bueno... –empezó Ginny.

-Pudieron verlo? –siguió Lavender.

-Eh... –titubeó Harry, como dudando, pero riendo por dentro.

-Ya chicos! –interrumpió Hermione. –Hablen!!!

-Está bien... –dijo Harry largando una carcajada finalmente.

-Hermione y Draco... –empezó la pelirroja. –Queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestra pequeña Keila... –terminó con una gran sonrisa y acariciando su vientre.

Hermione fue hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras Gin lloraba de felicidad. Draco le agradeció a Harry por haberlos elegidos como padrinos, pero el ojiverde le afirmó muy seguro que ellos se lo merecían.

-Le han elegido un nombre precioso –comentaba Parvati momentos después, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Ginny sonreía contenta y mirando alrededor preguntó:

-¿No han traído a mi ahijadito?

-Claro que si, no podía faltar a un momento como este... Esta con Tracy... –Hermione giró buscándolos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí. –No... Draco por favor... donde esta Bryan! Mi hijo! –comenzó a desesperarse la joven.

-Tranquila amor –le pidió Draco con los nervios a flor de piel. -Piensa en el bebé...

-Si Draco, es mi bebé el que se ha perdido!!! -le respondió Hermione desesperada. -¿Y si alguien lo ve?

-Chicos por favor! -trató de tranquilizarlos Harry, aunque él mismo temblaba de imaginar que alguien hubiera visto al pequeño. -Pensemos... ¿como puede haber escapado? Tiene que estar en algun lado de la habitación...

Sin decir más, todos buscaron y rebuscaron por todos lados, hasta dentro de los armarios, pero ni rastro de Bryan o Tracy. Hermione no podía mas con su angustia y lloraba sin cesar susurrando:

-Mi chiquito... mi bebé...

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de transmitirle fuerzas, aunque él estaba igualmente angustiado, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a ella, tenía que ser fuerte. Tomándola de la mano le dijo:

-Ven, buscaremos en los pasillos, no puede haber bajado a la sala común. -y luego se dirigió a los chicos. -Busquen en los baños, no se, por favor ayúdennos...

Ellos asintieron y sin hablar, Draco y Herm buscaron la capa invisible y se fueron aún tomados de la mano. Se separaron y empezaron a fijarse por los distintos pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones según los cursos, en 1º y 2º, nada... 3º y 4º, nada... Draco entro en la de 5º y tampoco encontró a su hijo, mientras Herm entraba en la de 6º y en un segundo vislumbró a su bebé, gateando por todos lados con Tracy por detrás. Iba a acercarse a él cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Collin Creevey salió de allí, al parecer hablaba con alguien porque estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Hermione se tapó con la capa invisible y en el momento que Collin giraba, ella lograba cubrir a su hijo y taparle la boca con su mano. Tracy tronó sus dedos en un movimiento sin sonido y desapareció. El joven miró varias veces el lugar y luego, dudando salió de allí.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco... -murmur mientras se iba. -Creí haber visto un bebé gateando...

Cuando la sombra de Collin dejó de verse en las escaleras, Herm le destapó la boca a Bryan y lo abrazó muy fuerte, susurrándole en el oído:

-Me bebé, mi amor...

El pequeño rubio se reía y le hacía monadas, hasta que de repente comenzó:

-Mam... mam... MAMÁ!!!

-Mi chiquito!!! -exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba acariciándole su abundante mejilla sonrosada cuando sintió un tirón y la capa invisible desapareció. Con la mirada aterrada buscó a la persona y exclamó:

-Draco! ¿Estas loco? Podías haberme matado de un susto...

-Lo siento amor, pero me asusté al ver salir a ese chico de aqui y empece a buscarlos porque no podías haber desaparecido tú tambien. ¿Están bien?

-Si, si, volvamos a la habitación antes que alguien más vea a Bryan -dijo Herm al tiempo que se levantaba con su hijo en brazos.

-¿Cómo alguien más? ¿Lo ha visto ese chico?

-Si, pero pensó que solo imaginaba, vamos, todo está bien... Sólo fue una travesura...

-Está bien –aceptó el rubio, no muy conforme, abrazando a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Al volver a la habitación, todos respiraron tranquilos al ver al pequeño sano y salvo, pero Draco se había enojado mucho con Tracy y se había encerrado con ella en el baño, desde la habitación se escuchaban los gritos:

-¿Cómo vas a descuidar a Bryan?

-Señor... –intentaba decir la elfina con voz chillona, pero el rubio no le prestaba atención, seguía retándola:

-Eres una irresponsable! No podemos dejarte a nuestro hijo y quedarnos tranquilos!

Hermione decidió intervenir, porque el rubio se escuchaba muy exaltado, entró con cuidado en el baño y frenó a Draco:

-Ya basta Draco! –el joven quedó callado, mirándola. –Tracy... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué descuidaste a nuestro hijo? –trató de decir con voz calmada, aunque ella también estaba un poco enojada.

-Señora... Tracy no descuidó a Bryan, estuve todo el tiempo detrás de él, lo seguí cuando salió de la habitación y lo cuide que no le pase nada...

Hermione respiró profundamente, la elfina no tenía la culpa, ellos no le habían explicado que el bebé no podía salir de la habitación... Draco tomó aire para empezar a hablar, pero la joven lo miró, sabiendo que el rubio seguía enfadado con Tracy así que se quedo callado.

-Tracy... no fue tu culpa esta vez, pero no puedes dejar salir a Bryan de la habitación donde está. Nadie puede verlo, ¿entiendes? –le dijo Hermione. La elfina asintió y dijo, a modo de disculpa:

-En adelante Tracy tendrá más cuidado señora...

Luego de aclarar el asunto, salieron los tres del baño, y encontraron a todos los jóvenes en silencio, expectantes por saber lo que pasaba, mientras Bryan seguía diciendo:

-Mamá, mamá, mamá...

Herm rió divertida y lo tomó de brazos de Ginny, mientras Draco les explicaba lo que había pasado a los demás: el bebé se había escapado mientras Harry y Gin entraba, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso por la intriga que tenían de saber el sexo de la pequeña.

Por suerte el asunto no había pasado a mayores y el ambiente volvió muy pronto a la tranquilidad habitual.

-0-

Tres semanas después de aquella inolvidable tarde para Hermione, ella estaba en la biblioteca, buscando algo nuevo para leer, ya había terminado la quinta versión de "Historia de Howgarts" (N/A: exagere un pokito, no? jeje =P) y se había enterado que había un nuevo libro...

-Aquí esta! –dijo satisfecha. –"Los herederos de los fundadores" Suena interesante... veremos que cuenta... –susurró para si misma, acercándose a una mesa.

Luego de leer por un rato, ella quedó sorprendida ante un párrafo:

"..._uno de los poderes de los herederos se concentra en su diario íntimo. El mismo tiene la facultad de cumplir deseos inconscientes de sus dueños, si ellos lo desean con mucho fervor..._"

-Entonces... Draco buscaba a Bryan... –dijo con voz casi inaudible. Dejó el libro en su lugar y muy confundida se dirigió a sus habitaciones, al llegar encontró al rubio estudiando Pociones. La joven se acercó a él con suavidad y le tomó una mano: -Tenemos que hablar Draco...

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se alarmó el rubio.

-Nada, tranquilízate. Solo quiero saber algunas cosas, no te preocupes. –Draco asintió. -¿Tú querías tener un hijo?

-Herm, contigo haría cualquier cosa, iría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario –le respondió el rubio, confundido.

-No Draco, no me refiero a eso, quiero saber si esperabas a Bryan...

-La verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa su llegada, lo admito, pero nunca lo consideré un error en nuestras vidas... pero, ¿por qué me preguntas esto ahora?

Hermione se quedó callada y luego de un rato dijo:

-No lo entiendo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... leí en el nuevo libro "Los herederos de los fundadores" que uno de tus poderes estaba en tu diario íntimo, decía que era capaz de cumplir un deseo si lo querías con mucho anhelo. Un deseo... inconsciente...

-Oh... Herm... –dijo Draco, poniéndose más pálido de repente. –Ya se... ya lo recuerdo... yo... tenía mucho miedo de perderte... y...

-Pensaste que un bebé no nos separaría jamás... –Hermione terminó la frase sin rencor en su voz.

-No... nunca pensé en un bebé... sólo escribía que me moriría si te perdía... Mira... –apuntó a la habitación con su varita y dijo: -Accio Diario! –un grueso libro con tapas negras llegó a las pálidas manos del rubio, él lo abrió y encontró enseguida lo que quería mostrarle a Hermione.

La joven, luego de leer lo que Draco le mostraba, susurró con ternura:

-No era necesario Draco... sólo quería saberlo, te creo y tampoco considero a nuestros hijos como accidentes, son los solcitos de nuestras vidas, amor...

-Tienes toda la razón... nunca imaginé mi vida tan hermosa... cuando era más chico, pensaba en mi futuro como algo negro... no se, era horrible imaginarlo, estaba lleno de muertes y yo obedeciendo órdenes de un loco... –relató el joven con la mirada perdida.

-Tranquilo... –lo devolvió a la realidad Hermione con una suave caricia. –Nada de eso pasó ni va a pasar... lo que me preocupa más es cómo reaccionaran los de afuera cuando nosotros salgamos de Howgarts con un bebé de diez meses y yo embarazada de cinco...

Draco la miró profundamente y le dio un corto y tierno beso, luego le preguntó:

-¿Realmente te importan los de afuera?

-Mmm... ¿la verdad? No... sólo quiero estar contigo y nuestros hijos...

El rubio sonriendo acarició el vientre de Herm, que crecía lentamente pero ya se hacía notar. Luego dijo:

-Ya no aguanto por saber que es...

-Yo tampoco... –le respondió ansiosa la joven. –Pero aún faltan algunas semanas para que podamos definir con claridad...

-Keila... –empezó Draco.

-Debe haber sido otro deseo inconsciente de su padre... Porque al igual que tú, no creo que Harry haya buscado consciente a su hija–respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. –Lo que me extraña es que Dumbledore no haya sabido esto y nos consideró irresponsables por algo en lo que no tuvimos que ver...

-Bueno... en realidad en "algo" tuvimos que ver... o sea... los bebés no salen de repollos... –dijo Draco con fingida inocencia.

Ambos rieron con ganas y luego decidieron ponerse a estudiar porque los exámenes finales se acercaban a toda velocidad. Sólo les quedaban ocho semanas de clases y las pruebas comenzaban en dos.

-0-

Draco se fue dos horas más tarde a devolver un libro en la biblioteca y Herm se quedó guardando todos los apuntes que habían utilizado. Luego fue a la habitación de su hijo y preparó todo lo necesario para bañarlo, el pequeño estaba con Tracy, ella lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al baño.

Entre chapoteos, el bebé reía y hacía monadas, mientras repetía:

-Mamá! Mamá!

Hermione le sonreía con mucha ternura y le decía con suavidad para que aprendiera:

-Papá... paaa paaaa (N/A: alguien le enseñó a hablar a un baby alguna vez?, yo si XD y la verdad es mejor que nadie te vea, jeje =P)

Bryan la miraba y cuando ella se quedaba callada él repetía:

-Pá... pá... Mamá! –terminaba diciendo con mucha facilidad.

-No hay caso... que cabezota Draco! –decía la joven riendo. –Sólo te ha enseñado a decir mamá... Vamos Bryan... papá... paaa paaa –insistía Hermione...

Media hora después, Bryan estaba profundamente dormido, ya había cenado y estaba cansadísimo, por lo que ya descansaba tranquilamente en su cuna. Draco llegó y al encontrar a Herm descansando en su cama le dijo:

-Tengo un hambre terrible, ¿vamos a cenar?

La joven asintió y luego de avisarle a Tracy que cuidara al bebé, salieron para el Gran Comedor.

-0-

Dos semanas después, Herm esperaba ansiosa que Draco terminara su resumen de Transformaciones, ella parecía no recordar el examen final de esa materia al día siguiente, sólo quería ver a su bebé, la semana anterior, con Madam Pomfrey habían intentado, pero la enfermera sólo les había dicho que no estaba segura del sexo, los jóvenes le habían insistido tanto, que había terminado por decirles que le parecía que era una nena, pero que no tenía seguridad.

Draco y Herm habían saltado (N/A: literalmente, con su panza Herm no salta seguro =P) de felicidad, y la joven quería terminar de sacarse la duda, para poder llamar a su bebé por su nombre.

-Draco! Deja eso para después! ¿Qué no quieres ver a tu hijo?

-Está bien... –dijo al fin el rubio apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-Trae el espejo y ni se te ocurre hacerme como con Bryan... esta vez no caeré... –le dijo la joven recordando. El rubio obedecía sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, también había recordado lo que le había hecho a Hermione.

Se sentó a su lado y la joven acomodó el espejo al tiempo que Draco decía:

-Pancty Descubrit!

Poco a poco ambos fueron observando a su bebé, con la misma nariz de Hermione y rasgos muy parecidos a ella, Draco iba tocando el vientre de la joven para que el bebé se moviera, hasta que por fin pudieron ver...

-Sasha! –dijo Herm, emocionada.

-Mi princesita... –murmuró el rubio, con la voz cortada.

La bebé se estaba chupando el dedo gordo y abría y cerraba sus ojitos, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose la imagen dejando a los jóvenes conmovidos y sin palabras frente a la maravilla de ver a un hijo crecer.

De repente un pequeño celoso se hizo sentir con su llanto, y Draco, sonriendo, se levanto a buscar a Bryan a su cuarto. Al regresar, el pequeño se estiró inmediatamente para que su mamá lo tomara en brazos. El rubio mayor se lo pasó y haciendo puchero empezó a decir:

-La prefieres a ella...

Bryan se reía con suaves carcajadas y Herm sonreía enternecida, besando la manita de su hijo, hasta que el bebé volvió a empezar:

-Mamá... mamá...

-Papá... –le dijo Hermione.

-Paaa papapa... –repetía el bebé.

-Misión imposible Draco, lo siento... –le dijo Herm entre medio de las risas.

De repente sintieron que la puerta se abría y sus amigos entraron en patota, la habitación se llenó enseguida y todos quisieron saber:

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno... –empezó Draco. –Digamos que Keila...

-Va a tener una amiguita... –terminó Herm. –Es niña!!!

La sonrisa se dibujó en todos los rostros y Ginny preguntó:

-¿Se llamara Sasha?

-Sip –dijo Herm. –Sasha Malfoy...

-Así que tendrás una preciosa hermana –dijo Harry tomando en brazos a Bryan.

-No le digas tanto que se va a poner celoso... si salió como su padre lo que me espera... –dijo Herm en tono de risa.

-0-

Las pruebas finales fueron tan difíciles como se lo imaginaban, empezaron con Transformaciones al día siguiente, y con un examen diario ó día por medio, fueron avanzando los días: Pociones, Herbología, DCAO, Aritmancia, etc (N/A: No recuerdo todas =P ni siquiera se cuantas materias son...). Al finalizar con todas les quedaban tan sólo dos semanas.

-¿Qué harán al salir de Hogwarts? –comentaba Parvati una de las últimas tardes allí.

-La verdad aún no hemos decidido concretamente. –dijo Draco, mientras Herm asentía.

-Nosotros no sabemos aún como haremos con Keila... –empezó Harry, no quiero estar todo el año separado de ellas.

-Además la bebé nacería en Septiembre, ya estaría aquí nuevamente –siguió Gin.

-Tienen razón... –pensó Herm. –Tendrían que hablar con Dumbledore sobre eso... ¿y ustedes chicos? Todavía no tienen bebés, así que ya tendrían que haber decidido algo...

-Si –respondió Lavender entre risas, porque Dean había malinterpretado el comentario de Hermione. –Vamos a estudiar los cuatro medimagia. No queremos estar con todo el tema de los ministerios, es mucho lío, además nos interesó a todos.

-Que bueno! No es mala idea... –dijo Draco. –Pero no se si empezaríamos el año siguiente.

-Si –agregó Herm. –Quiero estar con mis hijos más tiempo, este año con Bryan, pobre mi vida, estuvimos de a ratos, mientras no estaba estudiando o preparando trabajos...

-Ya veremos... –terminó el rubio.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Wenas! Aki toy nuevamente! Jeje, encontré mi inspiración por ahí en un rinconcito y les cuento que SE ACERCA EL FINAL!!! Falta muy pokito!!! Jeje.

Que digamos este no fue un GRAN chapt, pero bueno, hay algunas respuestas... se van cerrando algunos temas... jeje

**Hitomi**: Wolas! Encontre mi inspiración! XD jeje, bueh, salio lo que salio que digamos... =P ¿qué te pareció el chapt? Mmm, mejor me atajo del tomatazo y listo, jeje, en fin... solo queria decirte que ACTUALICES TUS FICS y esto tambien es UNA ORDEN! =P Besos!

**Piccolina 07**: Y fue niña nomás... jeje, aquí ta el sgte chapt, no es demasiado pero bueno, fue lo que salio... =P Espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Rurouni Andrea**: Je, he aprendido una nueva palabra! Kawai! XD jeje, me alegro que te guste como va hasta ahora el fic, pero este chapt... ¿te gusto? Besos!

**luna wood**: Holas! Jeje, si, creo que Draki se hubiera muerto si algo le pasaba a su princesita, pero todo esta bien... y ya veremos que tan bonita puedo hacer a Keila, jeje =P espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**karon**: Holas! Jaja, grax por los halagos, no se si alguien hubiera podido matarla, pues yo no... =P Y aquí tienes a las dos niñas... espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Sara Hiwatari Laskurai**: Holas! Ey, no me tutees que somos de la misma edad =P sino me siento viejita... jeje, que bueno que te guste el fic, lastima que no pude hacerte caso con el sexo del baby de Harry y Gin, jeje, es que por mayoria ya me venian pidiendo niña! Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Taeko**: Holas! Todo oki? Yo sip, ya toy mejor... jaja, entonces puedo hacer cualquier cosa que no me matan? =P pobrecitos ustedes! Jaja, no, mentira, hago locuras pero no tantas... jaja, sigo un poquito delirante (y eso que no tuve fiebre =P). Ya te dejo, petons! Jejeje

**Lil Sonis**: Holas! Jaja, asi que habias matado a la pequeña Sasha.. ay cuando esa nena camine atajate! Jeje, ahí tenes a las dos niñas, yo en cambio, soy super fana de los babys varones, los adoro! Jeje, pero aquí me ganan por mayoria... no tengo nada que hacerle asi que por esta vez, les doy el gusto... Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Hermione Malfoy**: Holas! Xq no te gusta el nombre Sasha? Es lindo... a mi me gusta... jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Mary**: Ey!!! Estas re perdida! ¿por donde andas? Jeje, yo me habia quedado tranqui pensando que seguias actualizando vos en warner, pero no, jeje, asi que hoy les puse un pedacito mas... =P. Espero que te haya gustado este chapt, besos!

**LM Malfoy**: Aquí ta la continuación, jeje, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Coni**: Holas! Muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y si... el final se esta acercando... porque aburriría si la sigo mas tiempo... por ahora tenemos fic, ya veremos dp, jeje =P Espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Flor Malfoy**: Hola manis!!! Todo oki? Espero que si, bueno, el rr ya te conteste por mail, jeje, aca tenes un poco mas para enternecerte... te mando un besote enorme, TE EXTRAÑO LOKIS! TKMMM.

**kari**: Holas! Aki toy, ¿tarde mucho? Mmm, lo normal me parece... pero bueno, tranqui que soy la que menos puede ver sufrir a Draki, aunque a veces... jejej, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**yeya**: Aki tienes a las dos niñas =P jeje, yo prontito voy a estar cuidando una baby... en septiembre si la gorda se digna a llegar... jaja, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Anna**: Uy que lio! Entendi poco, pero igual ya voy a buscar ese fic que me decis, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, quedate tranqui... espero que puedas volver, un besote!

**Peke**: Holas! Tanto tiempo! Jeje aquí tienes a las dos mujeres, jeje, ya las vamos a conocer y me contas si son tan bonitas como vos... =P jaja, espero que te haya gustado el chapt, besos!

**Irene**: Jaja, ok aki tienes a las dos niñas, me alegro que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo, besos!

**Dany Black**: Holas! Aki ta la continuación! Jeje, espero que te guste, besos!

Listo, cada vez mas!!! Jeje, y yo chocha XD jaja. Ahora la propa:

De mi manis Flor Malfoy:

# **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor:** http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1829959 / 1 /

# **Gracias por destrozar mi vida: **http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1854986 / 1 /

De mi amiga Hitomi:

# **La hija de Lord Voldemort**:http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1858730 / 1 /

# **El despertar**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1922299 / 1 /

y de mi amiga Taeko:

# **Secretos de Secretos**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1942289 / 1 /

# **Dos enemigos y un amor**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1940565 / 1 /

Ah! y en mi perfil hay otros dos fics míos, estan invitados a leerlos tb.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la proxima!

Besotes, nos vemos!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** -o0o-o0o-o0o-


	26. Decisiones

**_Resultados de un trabajo de pociones._**

_Aviso_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Aviso 2_: PERDON POR LA DEMORA!!! AL FINAL DEL CHAPT TIENEN LA EXPLICACI"N...

_Aviso 3_: Momento sentimental y después contesto rrs... XD

Ayyyy!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Pasé los 200 reviews!!! XD Es como un sueño, nunca pensé que una de mis locuras pudiera llegar a esto!!! Y todo gracias a ustedes... quiero agradecerles a todos, absolutamente todos los que leen la historia, los que siguen desde el principio, los que se incorporaron después y hasta a los que la abandonaron porque les aburrió (no les reprocho nada, yo misma he dejado algunos fics porque me aburrían). Recuerdo cuando empecé a leer fics en el 2001 y veía que tenían 200 o 300 reviews y pensaba que yo nunca podría escribir algo que tuviera tantas opiniones... Se que el fic no es la gran cosa y puede no ser tan atrapante como otros que he leído, pero es mi primer creación, esto ha salido de mi cabeza y si llegué hasta acá fue por ustedes, nuevamente gracias...

Saliendo de tanto sentimentalismo que debe aburrirlos, empiezo a contestar reviews:

**kari**: Holas! Bueno, con este es un chapt menos para el final, jeje, a mi tb donde sea que este el bello de Draki me encanta =P, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**yeya**: Holas! Tb falta menos para que nazcan los peques... jeje, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Hitomi**: Holas! Pues si, la vdd es que tenes razón, a mi no me gusta demorarme para no hacerlos esperar a uds y trato de tener los fics a las dos semanas, pero a veces me doy cuenta que por apurada no me queda como yo quisiera... Ahora te cuento lo de Gin y tb lo de Harry, esta todo en el chapt =P y sobre lo que queda de fic, no se aun no termine de escribir este chapt x eso no se hasta donde llegue pero creo que me quedarian tres chapts mas o menos... ya veremos como sale =P Espero que te guste, besos!

**Piccolina 07**: Holas! Aki ta lo de Harry para aclarar un poco, jeje, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Peke**: Holas! Que lastima que no te hayan gustado los nombres... a mi Sasha me gusto desde el principio y Keila, que lo descubri el chapt pasado =P, me sono muy dulce, por eso lo elegi, pero bueno... espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**karon**: jeje, sip, ya se esta acabando el fic, jeje, mira que diferentes son las personas... algunos me piden que termine el fic y otros que lo siga... en fin, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**selene**: Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por haberte leido el fic y sobre los bebés, en este chapt y el anterior tenes explicado casi todo, espero que te guste este chapt, besos!

**Shania Malfoy**: jeje, si, aca esta otro pedacito del fic, jeje, grax por seguirlo! Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Aleksa Parkinson**: Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por haberte leido todo el fic odiando el Dr/Hr, jeje, sobre el fic de tu hermana, estoy un poquito corta de tiempo ahora, pero dile que lo voy a leer cuando tenga un blanquito. Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Mary**: Holas! Pero es que te desapareciste de nuevo por wb! Jeje, actualice otro poquito ayer (26/7) ya veremos si apareces... jeje, espero que te guste el chapt, un besote!

**LM Malfoy**: Holas! Jeje, pero si me tarde lo normal! =P en fin, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Slydawn**: Hola! Entre a la web que me dijiste, y participe del personaje favorito (jeje, obvio que Draco), pero solamente eso xq no entiendo ni jota! Es frances el idioma? Jeje, no entendi nada.

**Taeko**: jaja, asi que solo quieres que escriba mas? Jeje =P eso es presionar!!! Jejeje, =P pero bueno, igual te hago caso y aca estoy, lo que si, tenes que enseñarme mas del Catalan =P, por ejemplo, ¿cómo se dice TE AMO?, ¿HOLA? ¿CHAU?, vamos profesora! Jeje, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**kisuna**: Holas! Como tas? Tanto tiempo! Jeje, aunque solo fueron dos chapts, jeje, en fin, aca ya han pensado que harán asi que solo tienes que leerlo para enterarte! =P jeje, y tu fic? No pensaras dejarlo? Plis noooo! Jeje, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Marina**: Holas! Quedate tranqui que te aviso x mail cuando publique, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Chica Felton Malfoy**: Holas! Bueno, primero muchas gracias por haberte leido todo el fic, jeje, que bueno que te guste lo romántico como a mi, yo lo adoro! Jeje, tengo otro fic super romántico en mi perfil podes encontrarlo, se llama "En la noche" ese es bien melosito, jeje. Sobre lo de Justin, tuve ganas de hacer que Draki lo matara, pero seria mucho lio para dp asi que me quede con las ganas... jeje =P. Si, quedate tranqui que voy a seguirlo, pero se acerca el final... je, aunque no creo que te quedes con dudas cuando llegue el momento, de todas formas siempre estoy en mi mail, ya te dejo, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Anna**: Holas! Que bueno que no hayas tenido tantos problemas con tu profe! XD pero en tu forma de describirlo... jeje, soy yo o a vos te gusta? =P jeje, espero que te guste este chapt y porfis cuando te hagas el mail escribime!!! Besos!

**Alfabelton**: Hola! Gracias por la invitación al grupo, ya me uniré, espero que te guste este chapt, besos!

**Marixo**: Holas! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Jeje, yo tb imagino al peque Bryan tan bonito y tan parecido al papá, jeje. Me encantan los babys! Bueno y quiero decirte que tb me gustan los Dr/Gin asi que en cuanto pueda leo el tuyo, okis? Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**MechiMalfoy**: No puedo creerlo!!! Holas!!! XD XD XD que bueno volver a leerte!!! Como esta todo? Espero que muy bien, como veras el fic esta casi x terminar, jeje, avance bastante =P. Sobre el msn no te digo un dia y hora xq la vdd no se si voy a estar, estoy de aca para alla con estoy profes de m... pero bueno, entro cada tanto y a lo mejor alguna vez coincidimos... Sino mandame un mail y listo, con tus fics, ya me voy a dar una vueltita, pero teneme paciencia xq estoy bien corta de tiempo! Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Gabydegrint**: Holas! Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic, y sobre el de Ron... no se, ya veremos, a lo mejor en el futuro hago uno, si es asi te aviso! Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Dore Granger**: Holas! Y bienvenida, aunque estemos casi en el final, jeje, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Beatriz**: jeje, no me hubiera molestado que dejaras rrs, jeje, no importa, igual muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que te siga gustando, un beso!

**Beatriz**: jep, como no se si sos la misma de arriba, te contesto por separado =P. Waw! Te leiste los 25 chapts de una! Que paciencia! Jeje, pero bueno, buenísimo que te gusto. Sobre lo de los chicos, hubiera sido muy feo y triste para ellas que las dejaran, además yo misma los ahorcaria si lo hicieran, jeje, asi que los deje juntos =P. Espero que te guste el chapt, besos!

**Ericka**: Holas! Que bueno que te guste el fic, aki tienes el sgte chapt, espero que sea de tu agrado, besos!

**Flor Malfoy**: Hoooolaaa manis!!! Jeje, todo bien? Yo re contenta xq me escribiste!!!! XD jeje, y tuviste el honor de ser mi rr n°... 216! Jejeje, sobre lo de Bryan... te cuento... que los bebés crecen... y aprenden a hablar... jejeje =P y sobre Keila, ya veras en este chapt que van a hacer con ella, también tenemos a Ron en este chapt... en fin, espero que te guste, un besote! TKMMM!!! Te re extraño!!!

Listo! XD Ahora si, empezamos con el chapt!

_Capitulo 26: Desiciones..._

__

-Ya veremos... –terminó el rubio.

En ese momento, la pelirroja se levantó y salió corriendo de allí, sujetando su vientre. Herm la había notado rara todo el día, pero se había quedado callada, hasta ese momento:

-¿Qué le pasa Harry?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –respondió el ojiverde con voz ronca. –Mañana ya es un año... Ron...

-Oh... –la joven se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiéndose muy culpable por no haberlo recordado. –Lo siento Harry, iré a hablar con Gin...

Diciendo esto, ella también se levantó y volvió caminando al castillo. Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y fue directamente a la habitación de la joven. Al entrar, sólo estaba ella, en su cama acariciando su vientre y llorando silenciosamente.

-Ginny... –susurró Hermione acercándose y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cuando llegó a su lado, la pelirroja sin decir nada se echó en sus brazos estallando en sollozos, la joven la abrazó con cariño y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, sin saber como empezar a hablarle.

Un rato después, la respiración de Gin se tranquilizaba y ella se separaba de Hermione, secando sus lágrimas con su manga, en un gesto infantil pero que hizo que la joven sonriera.

-Oye Gin... se que te sientes triste, y tienes motivo para ello, no te lo niego, pero piensa en Keila, tu pequeña te necesita, entera y fuerte para ella. –trató de levantarle los ánimos.

-Lo sé Herm, pero es imposible no extrañarlo... es mi hermano... él me cuidaba mucho, me protegía... y siempre estaba cuando necesitaba un abrazo... aunque nos peleáramos muchas veces, yo lo quería mucho...

-Pequeña... te entiendo... trata de pensar en él con los recuerdos más divertidos que han tenido juntos, así no te pondrás triste y tu bebé no se deprimirá...

Al oír esto la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas, diciendo:

-¿Imaginas a Keila deprimida en la panza? Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando el mentón en una mano...

Ambas jóvenes rieron con ganas y luego Ginny siguió, cambiando de tema:

-Recuerdo el verano que me puse de novia con Harry... Cuando Ron se enteró... pobre mi vida, casi lo asesina... no lograba entender que yo ya estaba grande para que no me dejara tener novio... si me viera ahora... con semejante panza... seguramente Harry ya estaría colgado de algún árbol... –terminó riendo nuevamente.

-Si –reía Hermione. –Debe haber sido divertido verte "explicándole" a Ronnie que habías crecido... ese verano yo estaba conociendo a Draco... fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas...

Tanto Gin como Herm terminaron riendo esa tarde y al día siguiente, se notaba a la pelirroja con mejores ánimos, claro que sin estar sonriente y riendo por todos lados, pero por lo menos no estaba como la tarde anterior y eso era un consuelo para todos...

-0-

Dos días más tarde, Harry y Hermione conversaban al pie de un árbol en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Vaya! Cuanto tiempo llevábamos sin charlar así... –decía Harry.

-Tienes razón... pero es que con Bryan y todo el resto...

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, te entiendo... ¿ya hablaron algo con Draco para saber qué harán el año próximo?

-Si... es probable que nos tomemos el año para poder criar a nuestros hijos, los peques se lo merecen... ¿y tu, hablaste con Dumbledore?

-No, me ha citado dentro de... –miró su reloj. –Media hora.

-¿Qué le pedirás? ¿Quedarte en Hogwarts?

-No lo sé aún... quiero ver si tiene algo para sugerirme, porque lo que menos quiero es dejar a Ginny sola con Keila, y tener yo a la bebé, ella no querría.

-No, es seguro, Gin será una gran madre...

-Lo sé... –respondió Harry, con la mirada brillante. –Tengo miedo de ser yo el que no pueda con todo...

-Tranquilo... es difícil, no voy a negártelo, pero es tu hija y cuando la tengas en tus brazos por primera vez, sentirás que puedes con todos por ella... es una sensación muy fuerte, pero muy reconfortante...

El ojiverde se quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oye Harry... –finalmente empezó Hermione. -¿Tú tienes un diario íntimo?

-Si, llevo uno desde que conocí el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque... bueno, descubrí en un libro uno de los poderes de los herederos. Dice que... sus diarios íntimos pueden cumplir deseos inconscientes... y con Draco sospechamos que Bryan puede ser uno... ¿recuerdas haber escrito algo que pueda tener relación con esto?

-Mmm... la verdad es que no me suena nada... de todo lo que recuerdo haber escrito, en ningún lado figura "hijo" ó "bebé"...

-Mira que Draco sólo decía que tenía miedo de perderme...

-Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, he estado escribiendo mucho sobre Bryan en los últimos meses, pero... ¿habrá sido eso?

-No lo sé... lo que tengo dudas es por Sasha, o sea, Draco ya no es el heredero, sino Bryan y él todavía no escribe... no lo sé...

-¿Draco está con el bebé?

-Si, es un amor... no puedo creerlo en doce días van a ser diez meses de tener a mi Bryan... el tiempo pasó volando... disfruta lo más que puedas a tu hija... espero que Dumbledore tenga alguna idea porque será un grave error si no te permite quedarte... no puedes perderte los primeros meses de Keila, son los más lindos... –terminó la joven con la mirada brillante.

El ojiverde asintió, sabiendo que Hermione tenía razón y rogando que el director no lo separara de sus dos amores. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, el joven volvió a mirar su reloj y luego de levantarse le tendió la mano a Hermione, diciéndole:

-Ya faltan quince minutos, mejor vamos volviendo.

La joven asintió y luego de desearle toda la suerte del mundo a su amigo, volvió a sus habitaciones. Harry siguió camino hasta la oficina del director, al llegar a la gárgola, dijo:

-Chupetín de caramelo.

La estatua revivió y giró dejando lugar a unas escaleras, por donde el joven subió. Al llegar arriba, Dumbledore lo esperaba, diciéndole:

-Pasa Harry, ponte cómodo...

El ojiverde obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio del director.

-Bien... –comenzó éste. –En principio... ¿cuándo nacerá tu hija?

-A mediados de septiembre...

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-No profesor, pero no quiero dejarlas solas...

-Eso es seguro Harry, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, la cuestión sería encontrar algo para que pudieras quedarte en Hogwarts, claro que en calidad de estudiante sería imposible... pero si... –quedó pensando Dumbledore.

-¿Si qué profesor? Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario para quedarme.

-Bueno, si fueras... profesor... podrías quedarte todo el año...

A Harry se le iluminó la cara con la idea, el tema sería qué materia tendría que enseñar, se lo preguntó al director y éste le respondió:

-Tu materia fuerte, es sin ninguna duda, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (N/A: ¿se llama así? Se que es DCAO xro no recuerdo bien si es ese el nombre =P) –el joven asintió, Dumbledore sonrió. –Bueno, siguiendo con la tradición de esa materia, el actual profesor Becker ya ha dicho que el año próximo no podrá seguir, por lo que el puesto queda vacante... Lo que si Harry, este verano deberás instruirte lo necesario para ser profesor, no me refiero a los conocimientos de la materia, porque eso ya lo tienes más que cubierto por los entrenamientos de la Orden del Fénix, lo digo por cómo manejar una clase, como evaluar y todas esas cosas... Podemos preguntarle a Remus Lupin si quiere encargarse de eso, ¿estás de acuerdo? –terminó con la misma sonrisa amistosa.

-Si profesor, muchas gracias! –exclamó feliz el muchacho.

-No hay de que Harry, también me ayudas con esto...

El ojiverde ensanchó su sonrisa y se despidió del director, salió apresurado de la oficina y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde todos lo esperaban, Draco y Herm estaban acomodándose y sonrieron al verlo llegar.

-Bueno... –empezó Harry, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, bajó la voz y siguió hablando. –¿qué tal me ven como profesor de DCAO?

-¿Tú profesor? –dijo Lavender incrédula. Harry asintió abrazando a Ginny y susurrándole en el oído: -No nos separaremos amor!!!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, realmente lo merecían –les dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. –Draco y yo también hemos tomado una decisión, no vamos a empezar a estudiar nuestra carrera el próximo año, sino que lo dedicaremos completamente a cuidar y criar a nuestros pequeños, y el otro año recién empezaremos con medi magia.

-Así que cursaremos juntos nosotros cuatro –dijo Gin, refiriéndose a Draco, Herm, Harry y ella. –También iremos a medi magia.

-Sip –empezó Harry. –A mi me hubiera gustado ser auror, pero eso pondría en constante peligro a los que me rodean y lo que menos quiero es perderlos.

Todos sonrieron y se quedaron allí charlando, esperando que los últimos días pasaran para poder volver a sus casas.

-0-

El último día finalmente había llegado y Dumbledore estaba terminando su habitual discurso de fin de año:

-Bueno y antes de empezar a comer quería darle la despedida a los alumnos de 7° y desearles mucha suerte en la nueva etapa que comenzará, eso es todo, ahora si, a comer!!!

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ya sea por las vacaciones o por terminar el colegio, todos los alumnos almorzaron tranquilos y luego salieron para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ya en el tren, las cuatro parejas charlaban muy animados, Herm decía contenta:

-No puedo creerlo, en dos meses Bryan ya cumple un año!

El pequeño, que ya había aprendido a decir papá y también "Teicy" (N/A: Tracy), al sentirse nombrado giró su cabecita y miró a su mamá que le sonreía con dulzura. Dejo a la elfina con sus juguetes de lado, y gateó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y estiró los bracitos para que lo tomara en brazos, mientras empezaba a decir:

-Mamá! Mamá!

Hermione no pudo contenerse y al levantarlo en brazos, lo llenó de besos, mientras el bebé reía con carcajadas, haciendo sonreír a todos los que estaban en ese compartimiento. Momentos después, el bebé ya se entretenía con una medalla de la joven y ella seguía hablando:

-Los esperamos a todos en la mansión el 16 de Agosto, eh? Vamos a organizarle la fiesta que se merece a este precioso... Ahora nos vamos de mis padres al mundo muggle y nos quedamos dos semanas, después nos volvemos y ya permanecemos en casa a esperar a Sasha... Tenemos que preparar todo para ella.

-Nosotros también para Keila... Además aún no sabemos donde la tendremos en Hogwarts... ustedes tuvieron la suerte de tener su propio cuarto, pero nosotros demasiado que Dumbledore consiguió que Harry se quedara, asi que ya veremos con eso... Por ahora iremos a la Madriguera, un ejército de pelirrojos nos espera –terminó sonriendo Ginny.

Entre charlas de los jóvenes y monadas de Bryan el camino se hizo mucho más corto y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban llegando a King Cross. Tanto Gin como Hermione se aplicaron el hechizo Ilusoe y luego la joven tomó a Bryan dormido de los brazos de su papá y lo cubrió con suavidad con la capa invisible. Luego con ayuda de Draco, acomodó sus brazos para que no quedaran en pose rara y tomando sus maletas, salieron del compartimiento.

Al atravesar la barrera al mundo muggle, se encontraron con los padres de Herm, que ya estaban esperándolos. Clarisse quiso abrazar a su hija, pero ella le advirtió que el bebé dormía en sus brazos, por lo que ella se contuvo, dándole solo un beso, luego saludó a Draco abrazándolo muy fuerte, lo que hizo que el rubio primero se sintiera incómodo, pero luego muy reconfortado por tal abrazo maternal.

Richard, en cambio, abrazó igualmente a su "bebecita" aunque con suavidad para no despertar a su nieto, y también abrazó a Draco, que se sintió más incómodo aún al ser abrazado por un hombre (N/A: pobre Draki! Jejeje). Momentos después, los jóvenes volvieron con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos, y sentenciarse mutuamente a no perder el contacto por medio de lechuzas. Luego de besos y abrazos para todos, Draco y Herm volvieron con los padres de ella que ya los esperaban para partir.

Una vez acomodados en el auto, Draco destapó a Bryan, que seguía durmiendo con su chupete celeste en la boca. Al verlo, Clarisse exclamó:

-¡Qué grande está!

Los jóvenes sonrieron y Herm replicó:

-Y si vieras todo lo que hace... es un amor... –finalizó acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Clarisse sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a preguntarles por el año escolar, los chicos les contaron como se habían arreglado con el bebé y los profesores, sin decirles todavía de la existencia de Sasha ni todo el tema que habían tenido al principio del embarazo, media hora más tarde, llegaron a la casa de Herm y acomodaron todo nuevamente en el cuarto que habían utilizado en el verano. Mientras los padres de Hermione disponían todo para la cena, los jóvenes se habían quedado arriba descansando, especialmente ella, que estaba agotada por el largo viaje.

Draco estaba acostado a su lado, acariciando su vientre y hablándole suavemente a Sasha, mientras Herm oía todo con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando de repente entró Clarisse y se quedó muy confundida al ver al rubio acariciar y hablarle al "aire". La joven abrió sus ojos y con pereza, buscó su varita en la mesita de luz, pronunciando:

-Finite Incantatem!

Entonces su madre pudo ver lo que su yerno estaba mimando, pero siguió igual de sorprendida, abrió grandes los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Otro?

-Otra, mamá –le respondió Hermione sonriendo tranquilamente. –Su nombre es Sasha.

-Oh por Dios! Bueno... ya no puedo decirles nada... Felicitaciones... –terminó Clarisse, resignada.

Herm soltó una carcajada y luego le respondió:

-Gracias mamá, no es que la hayamos buscado... pero bueno, pasó y estamos muy felices con ella.

-Lo sé hija... ¿Cuándo nace?

-A mediados de Octubre.

Clarisse sonrió y luego dijo:

-Está bien... sólo venía a preguntarles que comerá Bryan –finalizó mirando la cuna donde su nieto seguía durmiendo.

-Ah! No te preocupes, podemos prepararla nosotros con magia... –respondió Herm.

-Pero no... yo quiero que mi nietito disfrute la comida de su abuela... –insistió, terca. Draco y Herm rieron y luego ella le dijo:

-Está bien mamá, si tu lo quieres... Con un puré de papas y calabazas estará bien, no te preocupes...

Clarisse asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras Herm largó una carcajada y le dijo al rubio:

-¿Viste su cara cuando entró? Ni que hubiera visto a Nick (N/A: el fantasma de Gryffindor).

Draco asintió riendo y luego de unos momentos, ya mas calmado, le dijo:

-¿No deberíamos despertar a Bryan? Esta noche no nos dejará dormir...

-Está bien amor... ve a buscarlo...

El rubio se levantó e inclinándose sobre la cuna, tomó en sus brazos a un rubio más pequeño, pero tan bonito como él. Volvió a la cama y lo acostó suavemente entre él y la joven, que ya se había incorporado. Hermione empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

El bebé se fue desperezando lentamente y se estiró, luego volvió a quedarse de costado y cerró sus ojos nuevamente como para seguir durmiendo. Draco sonrió y lo levantó, acunándolo en sus brazos, pero tratando de que no vuelva a dormirse. Poco a poco, Bryan fue abriendo sus ojos hasta que estuvo completamente despierto y volvió a hacer monadas. Parecía muy contento y empezó a hacer tanto ruido, que Richard subió asustado para ver que pasaba.

Al encontrar la pequeña familia en medio de carcajadas, se tranquilizó, pero cuando notó el vientre de Hermione, preguntó:

-¿Y eso? (N/A: ya se que queda medio tonto preguntar asi, pero bue...)

Una vez que los chicos le "explicaron" y presentaron a su nueva nieta, Richard, lleno de orgullo decidió entretener un rato a su nieto mayor, para "dejar descansar un poco a sus padres".

-No sabe en lo que se mete... –comentó Draco cuando su suegro y su hijo se fueron.

-0- En la Madriguera... –0-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, Harry y Gin estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol en la Madriguera, el ojiverde ya había acordado reunirse una vez por semana con Remus Lupin para aprender a ser profesor en Hogwarts.

Arthur y Molly Weasley, se hincharon de orgullo al saber que Harry se quedaría un año más en Hogwarts para acompañar a su hija, para ellos, el joven ya formaba parte de su familia.

-Oye Gin... yo quería preguntarte algo... –empezó Harry.

-Si amor, dime –respondió la joven, observando el hermoso día que los acompañaba. Harry se quedó callado por unos momentos, acariciando el "rostro" de su pequeña Keila, luego respiró hondo y propuso:

-Gin... ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Holas!!! Si ya se que quieren cortarme la cabeza por demorarme, pero bueno, empecé el cole de nuevo y los profes parece que pensaran que después de quince días de vacaciones tenemos que tener todas las ganas para hacer una tonelada de cosas por dia... además que nos cambiamos de cole y estoy re perdida, pero bueno, que vamos a hacerle, la cosa es que logre terminar el chapt y aki lo tienen...

Ya vamos redondeando algunos asuntos... el final se acerca... jeje, la vdd que a veces tengo un poco de inspiración y no tengo ganas de terminarlo, pero dp si lo pienso bien, me parece que es lo mejor, xq además que ya esta lleno de vueltas y aburre, yo tb estoy cansada de escribirlo, el 5 de agosto ya van a ser siete meses que estoy con este fic... En fin, pero deben faltar tres o cuatro chapts para el final, ya vamos a ir viendo como viene la cosa...

Estoy atrasada con varios fics, Hitomi y Taeko, especialmente les aviso que en cuanto pueda les leo las actualizaciones, pero ¿alguna quiere ayudarme con estos profes locos? Jeje.

También tengo que hacer la propa =P así que empezamos:

De mi manis Flor Malfoy:

# **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor:** http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1829959 / 1 /

# **Gracias por destrozar mi vida: **http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1854986 / 1 /

De mi amiga Hitomi:

# **La hija de Lord Voldemort**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1858730 / 1 /

# **El despertar**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1922299 / 1 /

y de mi amiga Taeko:

# **Secretos de Secretos**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1942289 / 1 /

# **Dos enemigos y un amor**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1940565 / 1 /

Ah! y en **mi perfil** hay otros tres fics míos, están invitados a leerlos tb.

Les dejo mi mail y msn por si quieren escribir, pero les aviso que en el msn entro muy poco, mas ahora con el cole. natty (guión bajo) malfoy (arroba) 

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima!

Besotes, nos vemos!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** -o0o-o0o-o0o-


	27. muuuuuuuchio tiempo despues

Bueno, este fue mi primer fic, la primer historia que escribi en mi vida... y cierta personita una vez me dijo que nunca borre nada de lo que haya escrito, es por eso de que a pesar de encontrarlo muy mal escrito y muy simple, lo respetaré y no voy a borrarlo.

En cambio, dentro de poco tendrán online la nueva version de este fic, que ya ni siquiera tendria que ser "resultados de un trabajo de pociones" (guacala! en que estaba pensando cuando puse ese nombre! S), pero como aun no tengo decidido el nuevo nombre del fic, por ahora les dejo el aviso nada mas.

Les pido perdon por haberlos dejado "en banda", en mi perfil tienen esas dos palabritas junto con el perdon un poquito mas explicadas, pero bueno... asi es la vida...

Era solo eso, cuando este el fic online nuevamente va a llegarles un nuevo avisito, a quienes sigan alli... je P

me jui! besos!

Naty


End file.
